To each fantasy, a little rain must fall
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: And the rain fall might be heavy in tears.
1. Invites

"Jupiter 2, do you read me?" The Jupiter was alongside a bright blue and gray spaceship that was slightly larger than it. It had a submarine build with a large bubble at the top that was slowly extending a a slide that was being extended. "Jupiter 2, please respond." There was static over the line. "This is the Galactic Mail Carrier. There is a very important notification you must be given."

John lowered the radio.

"A spaceship for mail?" Don asked, in disbelief. "A mail carrier."

"It's hard to believe," John said. "We don't get mail in space."

"Three years out here and this is a first," Don said. "We're not easy people to find."

"I bet we are," John said, then clicked on the radio. "What kind of mail is this?"

"You and your family won a trip to Fantasia Stazion," The woman's voice returned. "Where your fantasies can come true for long as you like. There are ones that last for two days, four days, eighty days, and maybe forever if you wish it. Unfortunately, you've won tickets for four days so you don't have the option of extending the fantasy at this moment."

Don and John's eyebrows raised at the sudden reply then shared a glance.

"This is Professor Robinson," John said. "Since when did we enter a competition to spend time at Fantasia Stazion?"

"You entered into the writing competition last year on the planet Gulbaris," came the woman's voice. "I will send the coordinates over through our personal Robot. There is a special space plane your ship has to be connected to make the full trip. Hold on for the messenger."

"So the competition _was_ legit," Don said.

"That part of the traveling galactic education council wasn't a fake," John said. "Gulbaris. . .That's what the planet was called."

"Funny name for a strange planet," Don said. "You got to hand it to whoever names these planets around here. They give them really simple and easy to pronounce names."

"We have a name to the second planet we were stuck on," John said. "Would have been nice to know before. "

"Hearing disputed versions of the name, making fun of it, and poking at it," Don said. "I bet this fantasia stazion has some fun to it."

"Fantasies," John said. "Our fantasies. Something I can expect _not_ to be dangerous."

"I share the same feeling," Don said.

There was a loud knock from the hatch. Don came toward the door then pressed on the side panel button. The two doors opened one by one until a unique robot with a bubbly and simplistic design. Don stared at it in shock. The robot's body was compromised of three segments that were transparent glass that carried circuits and wires of other things wrapping around long metal poles connecting to short extendable arms. The door behind the robot closed with a gentle hiss then the robot came forward. The poor man's substitute for a properly designed robot floated into the Jupiter. A long, wide piece of paper rolled on out of the robot's chest. Don ripped the paper out then looked up from it and handed it to John.

"These coordinates don't make sense," John said, hitting the paper. "Don't sound coherent."

"Coherent enough for a machine," Don said, noticing the glass robot was floating away.

"Not enough for us Earthlings," John said, grimly.

"Hey, wait!" Don said, coming over toward the door. "Don't want to lose our oxygen."

The poor man's robot shifted in the direction of Don.

"Oxygen is unnecessary for unit," the poor man's robot said.

"Yeah, yeah," Don said. "I get that a lot." The poor man's robot levitated away. Don closed the two doors behind the poor man's robot then shook his head. "Do I need to start changing course after the Robot helps in deciphering that paper?"

"Not yet," John said, handing the paper to Don. "Not until I talk about it with Maureen."

John walked away from Don coming over toward the elevator and pressed on to the side railing button. He slid the rail back in. The elevator slowly slid down to the residential deck. The Galactic Mail Carrier flew away from the Jupiter 2 going on to its other errands. When he first out of the elevator, he was met with the sight of Smith playing chess with Will and the Robot was resting behind the young boy. Smith was tapping on his chin contemplating his next move. Will's arms were folded leaning against the chair. John made his way past the two. He made his way toward the galley then leaned against the doorway watching his beautiful, humming partner preparing dinner. He smiled taking himself off the doorway and came over toward her.

John placed a hand on her shoulder then whispered into her ear. He went out of the galley passing by the two and Maureen finished her additions to the dinner. She placed it into the galley's black heating compartment. She went after John, silently, and calmly then closed the door behind her. Her calm, easy going demeanor was replaced by intrigued. John explained what had just happened. She raised her eyebrow then lowered it after the story was over.

"Fantasia Stazion?" Maureen said, intrigued. "A station that makes fantasies come true." she sat down onto the couch.

"It is a bit overwhelming to take in," John said.

"Not overwhelmed," Maureen said. "I am startled that it took a year."

"They took their time determining who's paper was well written," John said. "Inviting people over to a place where they can fulfill their fantasies isn't something to be made lightly."

"I can imagine a hundred fantasies that make our short term there turn into a disaster," Maureen said.

"We can take special precautions to make sure that doesn't happen," John said.

Maurene looked up toward John.

"The Robot," Maureen said. "Very reliable when it comes to watching over those two."

"That he is," John said. "Robot doesn't have fantasies."

"Which makes him the most ideal chaperone," Maureen said.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong," John said. "absolutely nothing." He grew a curious look. "What's your fantasy?"

"Alone time with you," Maureen said. "Horse back riding, and the children safe."

"That's my fantasy too," John said. "It will be our next space honeymoon."

"John," Maureen said, placing a hand on his cheek with a loving look toward him. "You old romantic."


	2. Ze plane! Ze plane!

The Jupiter 2 flew toward the space plane that appeared to be connected with a medium sized spaceship. From the Robinsons's perspective, the space plane was a rather sleek and small airplane that had two rounded doors on both sides. It had engines on the roof connected to the wings. The primary color of the space plane was white with a golden secondary color. A long tunnel connected to the air lock that made the ship tremble. Smith grabbed on to the Robot for dear life waiting for the trembling to stop. The Jupiter 2 rested, slowing down to the speed that the space plane was going. The camera entered the Jupiter 2 to reveal the group in their colorful outfits.

A wormhole appeared ahead of the three ships then they were forced in like a speeding dart. The ships groaned and metal creaked during the colorful absorption. There was a bright blue, blinding flash that overwhelmed the crew of the two ships except for the main pilot wearing sunglasses. They reappeared out of the wormhole cruising through space out behind a asteroid belt. They unshielded their eyes and gasped in shock.

Before them was a large planetoid station of some kind that had transparent glass over a large island ahead that seemed to have been formed by several dark green tissue paper which was kept elevated by strings carelessly surrounded by a large body of water. It was a large, wide strip of green land protected by massive white metal in a rather bulky yet elegant design underneath it featuring rails and curves.

Maureen saw the lights from the windows down below which was some indication that underneath it was well ran by hundreds of engineers. Her concerned thoughts were put to ease. John noticed the small but long tunnels that connected from one end to the other underneath the spaceship as the space plane lowered down toward the station. Smith's eyes grew big as he leaned forward looking on toward the island with raised eyebrows.

"It is beautiful," Maureen said

"I never seen anything like it," John said.

"The derelict spaceship is nothing compared to this," Don said.

"It is nothing compared to that," Judy said, as the space plane drew closer and closer to the marveled sight. "There is miles of texture."

"It is gigantic," Penny agreed.

"And pretty," Judy added.

"My sensors detect it is heavily populated," The Robot said. "and there is currently no signs of danger."

"Just what we need," Smith said. "No danger."

"I don't know about that," Don said. "Even the most simplistic things are most capable of making danger," then he added with a glance toward the other Robinsons. "We shouldn't judge on face value." and turned his attention onto the view screen as Smith rolled his eyes.

"Glass isn't made to ripple," Penny said, then looked over toward Maureen. "Is it?"

"It is not," Maureen said, as her eyes grew small at the oncoming disaster.

The Jupiter 2 approached the glass wall of the dome that suddenly started to ripple. As though it were water rather than glass itself. The Robinsons grew concerned look as the connected spaceships sped up then tore through the barrier that solidified behind the Jupiter 2.

They looked out the window seeing there wasn't a hole left behind. Instead of space, they were face to face with a dark blue sky that had clouds. They looked on to see the approaching landmass. There were canoes that were occupied by natives underneath the spaceships and waved after the flying object. Relief spread about the Jupiter 2. John looked on to see the shapes of huts among the greenery and bungalows. There was a central house that had a tower with various rails around it. He could see a distant figure at the top, distantly, as the space plane made the descent away from the central building.

The family made their way over toward the door leaving the controls to the space pilot. Don was uneasy about letting someone else pilot the Jupiter 2. He felt fiercely protective over her. She wasn't a large hunk of metal, she wasn't just a spaceship, she was home and she was everything that he had devoted most of his space career into making sure she kept running.

The cuts, the scars, and the burns that she had given him over the years had healed. He couldn't relax at the thought that someone else was doing the piloting. It made him worried. Judy took his hand giving it a small squeeze that comforted him. The space plane came to a landing on the green hill.

John came over to the hatch then pressed in the buttons. The doors opened before the Robinsons into a dark blue room face to face with a man in a pitch black suit except for the white handkerchief and the white tie standing alongside a latino man in a blue suit.

"I kept my end of the contract, Connor," the man said. Smith felt he was feet away from the devil. "Now you have to fulfill your end."

"Nick, Nick," Connor said. "I will. It's my fantasy after all."

"Good," Nick said, then returned to the smaller craft.

The door closed behind Nick. The hair on Smith's skin raised up in anticipation. To him, it seemed as though time had frozen and there was terror in his mind. Screaming in his mind that something didn't seem right. It felt like he had seen the devil in a different incarnation. No one talked about contracts in public that openly. The Robinsons were coming back out of the Jupiter 2 with a luggage for the bare necessities. Four days worth of it. The air was electrified around Smith. The pilot approached the two groups then began to speak while the Robot approached Smith.

The Robot pat on Smith's shoulder, lightly.

"Are you alright in there?" The Robot asked.

"Fine," Smith said, as Connor walked ahead of the family. "Not fine, just bothered."

"Don't let your alarm get in the way of being happy," The Robot said.

"When am I ever not happy?" Smith asked. "I don't like what you are insinuating."

"When we are somewhere or met someone that makes them happy, you find reasons why not to be," The Robot said.

"Someone has to play private detective to make sure they're not being manipulated," Smith replied.

"Smith, are you going to get your belongings?" Don asked, coming over to the older man's side.

"Course not," Smith said. "I am not staying long on this breakable paradise."

Don chuckled, shaking his head, bemused at the doctor's reply.

"Suit yourself," Don said, then joined the rest.

Smith frowned then walked ahead.

"This is going to be a long week," the Robot said, wheeling his way after the Robinsons.

They came out of the door then went down a series of steps. John was greeted with a long necklace of flower petals as he walked on. The natives of the station all shared smiles. Being offered immediately to take his luggage was surprising. There was a certain warmth radiating from the line of people.

Will and Penny were handed refreshments. Penny took a sip from her glass then had a shiver as the feeling of summer rolled in her stomach and she could feel that she was on the beach already while following her parents. Will seemed delighted by his sip. Smith and the Robot lagged behind. The Robot was covered in pink, yellow, and blue necklaces around his neck collar and Smith had none.

Maureen noticed a very short man standing alongside a taller man. They were dressed in white, the taller one had a black tie and the short one had a black bowtie. Neither of them were white which was different from the white humanoids they had came across in their plight in space. It was nice for a change to see a darker person commanding a space station for once. The taller man seemed to be speaking to his friend with a concerned, almost worried look on his face and had graying dark hair. They came to the side across from Connor.

Smith took a glass off the tray of the passing waiter then turned his attention in the direction that everyone was faced and almost dropped the glass at the stark, familiar man. He managed to keep it in his hands without making a scene.

"My dear guests, I am Mr Roarke, your host," Roarke introduced himself. "Welcome to fantasy island!" he added with a smile and held his glass up then the others followed suit as Smith had a thousand yard stare at him.


	3. The bungalow

The bungalow's were by the outside white houses with plants growing on the fences and the inside of the guest bungalows are aqua blue. Smith got his separate bungalow. Don was anticipating the outlandish, absurd accusations regarding the island from the doctor and none had came forward. Just a very unusual stare toward Roarke. Don and Judy had each their own bungalow - a matter that had been decided by Judy - and the Robot was with the children. The children had their bungalow connected to their parent's. Don was observing the apartment with rapid attention. He was heavily considering which fantasy that he could play out here.

He was in a buttoned up Hawaiian shirt looking out the window in a seemingly happy demeanor.

_knock_

Don turned from the bedroom window then went out of the doorway.

_knock_

Don came to the door then grabbed a hold on the handle.

_knock_

"Mr Roarke," Don said. "And. . ."

"Tattoo," Tattoo said, with a smile.

"Major West," Roarke said. "I have come about your fantasy."

"That one has been on my mind for the past two years. . ." Don said, then stepped aside. "come in."

"No, I know what it is," Roarke said. "You see, Will wrote about everyone's fantasies in his paper."

"My fantasy might be different," Don said. "A lot of things can happen in a year."

"I am certain that you would like to return to Earth as a hero and leave a starchart of your location," Roarke said, then took out the starchart from behind his back holding it out. The look on Don's face said it was his fantasy. Don looked up from the starchart toward the well dressed older man. "This is a four day visit."

"Wait," Don said, taking the starchart. "These are the last coordinates we were at before we went into the wormhole!"

"And the Jupiter 2 return to that location after everyone's fantasy is over," Roarke said.

"You can bring us to Earth," Don said. "All of us."

"Not everyone can make it," Tattoo said.

"One," Roarke said, holding his finger up. "Anything more than that will cost your family very dearly."

"So it's just me who can go there," Don said. "Much as I like to go alone. . . I need the Robot with me to make them believe."

Roarke nodded, understandingly.

"You can meet me outside the central house in two hours," Roarke said.

"And the others?" Don asked. "Do they know about it?"

"No," Roarke said. "They are more else occupied with their fantasies. . ." he paused, troubled. "I am startled by your doctor."

"He is always that way," Don said.

"No, no," Roarke said, softly as he shook his head. "His fantasy. It's very simple. Easily granted."

"Simple," Don repeated, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. Repeating as if he wanted to make sure he heard it right. "_Simple_."

"I am curious about this fantasy . . . The most simplest one I had to grant. . . Perhaps the only one," Roarke said. "Has he lived _all_ his fantasies?"

"You can say that in a way," Don said, amused. "Sitting back and enjoying the sun, isn't he?"

"Artificial sun," Roarke said.

"That sounds like Smith," Don said. "Being lazy."

"I admit," Roarke said. "I was expecting differently from him. The last fantasy I granted. . ."

"The last what?" Don asked, concerned.

"Let's just say the island is not only available in space," Tattoo said.

"Thank you for answering my question," Roarke said. "I look forward to seeing you again, Major West."

"You are going to see me in two hours," Don said.

"Julie will bring you to the place," Roarke said. "I have other fantasies to help your family begin. You understand."

"Understood," Don said.

"Enjoy your fantasy," Roarke said.

Roarke smiled then walked away with Tattoo back over to the black and red cart. Don closed the door with a shake of his head. Don came toward the large window drawing the curtains back then opened the window. He watched the cart go ahead down the road. The smooth, summer air came through the open window crashing against his face. Don smiled with a happy sigh. It reminded him of Earth with the greenery, Everything was about to go as smoothly as he wanted. For once, there wasn't going to be anyone threatening the family or the Jupiter 2.


	4. Before the fantasies

Earlier before everyone went to their fantasies, they had lunch around the table outside in the summer weather surrounded by other guests enjoying a meal. Tattoo was flirting with a humanoid cat couple across from the Robinsons and Roarke was in a discussion with a humanoid creature resembling bigfoot towering over him. Smith was quietly chowing down on the several pieces of pie decorating his plate that were set side by side. Will shook his head in bemusement and Don was twisting his fork into the banana pie looking off into the distance ever so dreamily. He was making a hole in the slice earning laughter from Penny and Judy. The Robot was resting behind Will with his long arms resting inside his shell.

"I heard you came here before on Earth," Don said.

Smith lowered the piece of cheesecake.

"Once," Smith said. "I was Will's age. Wanted to be biggest crime boss there was and then I learned it wasn't my kind of lifestyle."

"A mob boss," Don said, with a laugh. "That makes perfect sense."

Smith raised his brow then lowered it down and took a bite from the cheese cake.

"More like imperfect," Judy said, looking at Smith in disbelief. "You must have been spent some time as a mob doctor."

Smith paused, briefly considering, then nodded.

"Maureen and I are going to be gone for a few days," John said, his attention going onto Judy. "So we asked for Mr Roarke to watch over the children."

"We won't get into trouble," Penny said.

"The last time I heard that, you became part of a painting and we had to get you out of it," Maureen said, earning a chuckle from the teenager.

"My fantasy isn't going to get me into trouble," Penny insisted.

"What _is_ your fantasy?" John asked.

Penny glanced over toward Will then back toward John.

"That is something private," Penny said. "Very private."

"Will I disapprove of it?" John asked.

"No," Penny said.

"You came here to worry about your own fantasy," Judy said. "Daddy, let us kids worry."

"Looks llike we get to worry about you afterwards," Maureen said, light heartedly.

The Robinsons erupted into laughter as the camera panned back.

* * *

"-Hell to pay if anything happens to them," Smith then corrected looking over to see Don and the Robot were headed their way then turned his attention on to Roarke with a innocent expression. "Happens to me, I mean."

Don came along with the Robot.

"Rest assured, Doctor Smith. . . " Roarke said, placing a hand on the man's back and guided him away from the house. "Long as visitors are on my island then no harm will come to them." Roarke glanced over toward the two. "Sorry, it seems I am very busy, Julie will bring you to your fantasy." then turned his attention on to Smith.

They walked underneath the long, over reaching branches to the tall trees. The expected flick from Smith didn't come as the two vanished from Don's line of sight. The two friends exchanged a baffled glance then shrugged it off. The Robot levitated his way up the stairs alongside Don. It was Don who opened the door first then held it open for the Robot. The Robot floated his way into the interior of the sprawling building that had long, columns keeping up the cieling. Don looked around to see hanging portraits with dangling plants inside pots that were connected to black chains hooked into the cieling. A young woman in a two piece white suit and had broad shoulders appeared around the corridor as children in primary blue outfits with white designs decorations rushed past her. Compared to them, Don was in a formal Military outfit complete with the hat. Don tipped the rim of his hat forward with a smile.

"And you must be Julie," Don said, earning a wide and pleasant smile from the woman.

"Right this way, Major West, Robinson Robot," Julie said, gesturing toward the door.

"And our ride to Earth is behind the door?" Don asked.

"No," Julie said. "It is the door."

"Behind that door is a portal to somewhere else," The Robot said. "There is not a room."

Julie opened the door to reveal a room that had various furniture inside of it.

"Doesn't look like a portal," Don said.

"My sensors detect there is a portal," The Robot said, following the two into the room.

"The entrance to your fantasy is behind this door," Julie said, escorting them to a clear see-through door that had a view of a landing padd.

Julie opened the door before them with her hand linked behind her back. The camera panned outside of the central house. Will tripped out of the small cart then turned around and picked up the plastic purple binder from the seat. He ran into the house shifting the binder in his arms pressed against his side. The binder was full of starcharts leading up to the current one they had on hand. The door slammed shut behind Will. He ran ahead sliding the second door open. Will tripped and fell over a chair leg dropping the thick binder. He got up to his feet then picked it up into his hand holding onto the handle.

"Don!" Will called, bolting the door open and ran after him as smoke drifted into the room. "Don!"

The Robot stopped in his tracks and so did Don at the sound of Will's voice.

"Danger, Major West!" The Robot announced, waving his arms in the air. "Danger!"

"Will!" Don shouted, then ran back in the direction of Will's voice.

When Don came to the source of Will's voice, the thick smoke had retreated from the scene to reveal Will's figure on the center of the padd. Will was laid on the ground unconscious. Don came to his side then checked for a pulse. Will wasn't breathing. Don began to perform CPR on the young boy. Julie looked down sadly on them as the Robot came over. Julie sighed, closing her eyes then reopened them with a regretful expression on her face and shook her head. She looked on toward where a figure dressed in white had been behind the door watching the scene unfold, disappointed. This same figure walked away. Don did another chest compression. Will's eyes opened wide and he coughed several times then took in several gasps of air.

"You . . . forgot . . . the starcharts," Will said, holding the purple binder up above him.

Don sighed, relieved.

"Don't scare me like that!" Don said.

"Sorry," Will breathed.

"Look, you've left out on your fantasy," Don said.

"My fantasy is having fun with my friends," Will said.

"Major West. . ." Julie said. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Don asked.

"Your party is going to lose someone very close to them after their fantasies are over," Julie said. "Possibly forever."

Roarke's words echoed, "_Anything more than that will cost your family very dearly."_

Don's face fell.

"Who?" Don asked.

"It could be yourself, Professor Robinson, Mrs Robinson . . ." Julie said. "The sacrifice doesn't discriminate. The dominoes are now falling and you can't stop it," Don helped Will up to his feet. "I am sorry."

"I-I can reverse it if I go back with you," Will said.

"Unfortunately, once a fantasy starts, we can't intervene until it is over," Julie said. "You have to see it through."

"But this isn't my fantasy," Will said.

"Your fantasy is to have some fun," Julie said. "Count this as a shared experience."

"FREEZE" a woman's voice from behind the two. They turned toward the source of the voice to see it was a security guard. "The two of you! With your hands up above your head!"

"There are three of us-" Don turned and looked over to see that Julie was no where in sight. "You are right, there are two of us. . ." He shifted toward the source of the security officer then held his hands up. "Major West of the Jupiter 2."

The security guard glanced over toward the boy.

"And this kid must be Will Robinson," The security guard said.

"Yes, sir," Will said, holding his hands up with a nod.

"What is that?" the security guard crept forward slowly toward them with the gun aimed at them.

"This old thing. . ." Will said, holding it up. "It's a binder. Full of starcharts."

Don stepped in the way of Will, protectively. It wasn't uncommon for aliens to question them and take a member of them hostage. For all he knew, he might night be on Earth and if he was, Will would be taken away into the Orphanage for boys for four days. He stared back at the woman, challengingly. His hands ready to fight if she were wanting a fight over Will. Unlike John who would just stand there and let the woman approach Will, Don wasn't going to allow a chance of it happening. He lowered his hand to his side then Will handed the binder to Don. Don handed the binder to the security guard. The woman took out her reading glasses, flipped the pages, and observed the plastic.

"This is where we're at," Don said, as she came to the last page. "Right now."

The security officer's eyes glanced over toward the silent robot then back on the paper. Don's eyes glanced over toward the Robot, half tense, half afraid, and worried for that matter. Will could feel the tense made everyone uneasy and just about to start a unnecessary fight then run away if it came down to it. He heard his heartbeat beating loudly against his ears. She scanned the paper with her eyes then glanced up and took the glasses off carefully moving them into her pocket.

"This looks like something Alpha Control uses when determining where the Jupiter 2 is, or for that matter, _when_," The security guard handed the binder back to him. "But it's more elaborate the way they got it set up on the board."

"_When_ are we by the way?" Don asked.

"2000," The security guard said, as smiles grew on their faces.

"We made it," Will said. "We made it to the right time!"

"This does not feel as satisfying as I had thought it would be," The Robot said.

"Hold on," Don said. "We have some business to take care of. Can you lead us to who's in charge of Alpha Control right now?"

"I can take you to the briefing room and get the general," The security guard said. "You are lucky. . . I don't come out to check the landing padd every night."

"We must be," Will said, glancing up toward Don with a smile. "We must be."

* * *

After years of struggling to get to Alpha Centauri, Smith's occasional expected sabotage to direct them to Earth, and space getting in the way, they were back in Alpha Control. The air was hopeful, bright, and military as it had been when they had left. Don was tapping his fingers along the table leaned into the seat. Will was in a separate room being interviewed by a officer. The Robot was resting beside Don. Don bolted to his feet stopping the chair from spinning as General Squires entered the room. Don saluted the man as did the Robot and the salutes were returned.

"Major West," Squires said.

"General Squires," Don said. "It's good to see a familiar face around here."

"What are you here for?" Squires asked.

"Our starcharts," Don said, sliding the binder forward. "We have explored so many planets since we got lost. We've met . . ." Don shook his head. "I can't decide where to begin. Hell, you might not believe the things I have seen."

"We've seen lots of things," The Robot said.

"Most of them were handled diplomatically," Don said.

"No, I mean," Squires said. "Why are you here?"

"It's temporary," Don said. "We're just here for four days."

"Is this for a alien invasion?" Squires asked.

"No, sir," Don said.

"Major West attempted to make a return to Earth in 1999 and never made it to the landing padd," Squires said. "Every time we make contact with a member of the Jupiter 2 party, there is aliens headed our way and we have to fire on the Jupiter 2."

"That is because we had to go back for our stowaway," Don said. "Couldn't exactly leave him dancing in space forever. . . And yes, that does happen often."

"You mean to tell me that traitor wasn't thrown out the airlock?" Squires said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Still alive and screaming," Don said, nodding. The word traitor nicely fit the man.

"Even if I could believe that, that is just too convenient," Squires said.

The hard worn patience that Don had developed from dealing with threatening space individuals kicked in. He took in a sigh with his hands on the table and shook his head.

"I hate to do this, but if you don't believe me then believe him," Don said.

"Then believe my tapes," The Robot said, using Smith's voice. "Believe me now, hmmm? General Squires?"

"That damn bastard is still alive," Squires said, seating down into the chair in shock. He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh god," he was utterly floored looking toward Don as it fully hit him. "You're living with a shell of a man."

"My last scan of his brainwaves indicated that there was no harm done to his mind," The Robot said, returning to his normal voice. "But not fit to stand trial. He is mentally incompetent."

"You just said there was no harm done to his mind," Squires said, bewildered with his hands placed on the table and his eyebrows raised.

"I did," The Robot agreed. "My tapes will explain everything."

"I look forward to it," Squires said, eying the two. "I will get the right people to it."

Squires stood up from the chair then went out the door.

The door was slightly ajar to reveal Squires was speaking to another officer in uniform in a low tone of voice. The air in the room relaxed out of the tense and uneasy atmosphere. Everything didn't look out of the ordinary. Nothing did for that matter around Alpha Control. Teenagers were not in control of the base. Don stood up then waked toward the window with his hands linked behind his back. There was a replica of the Jupiter 2 laying behind the window except it was larger and more wider than before. There were technicians working on it on the clock with ladders beneath them. It dawned on Don that Alpha Control was trying again to send another family to Alpha Centauri.

"At least I can get new tapes," The Robot said.

"And we're not going to be alone when we reach Alpha Centauri," Don said, as the Robot came over to his side.

"If you fail: try, try, try again until you do not," The Robot said. "And my sensors detect change. Change I like."

"You and me both," Don said, looking up toward the Robot in a good mood. "You and me both, Robot."

* * *

The Robot's tapes checked out. And just for this short period of time, Don was thrilled. He had dreamed of this day happening for so long that it felt surreal. Partially feeling like it couldn't be real. He pinched himself three times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Will spent the night inside the Jupiter 3 with the Robot and Don spent the first night in years on a bunk bed. He slept like a baby through the night surrounded by allies even knowing no one was out to get him. No one was going to kill Don. The surreal feeling still lingered into the morning. His uniform was cleaned and smelled brand new. Like it hadn't gone through years worth of space travel. At what cost did this happiness come at? Don was hoping that the cost would be himself, not a member of the Robinsons. The Robot sadly didn't count as a lifeform. The Robot counted as a artificial intelligence according to one of the technicians that he had spoken to after picking him up from Robotology lab that morning. Don looked at a mirror beaming from ear to ear after attending a important ceremony while singing to himself.

Will bolted into the room sending the door ajar.

"Don!" Will said. "You won't believe what the Jupiter 3 looks by the inside."

"I can believe what it looks like without getting a tour of it," Don said. "For now on. . . it's Lieutenant Colonel West," Don turned away from the mirror toward Will with a smile as he shifted his black tie into place. "Colonel West," he added proudly. A look of awe spread on the boy's face. "at your service."

"And you weren't given a full promotion to Colonel?" Will asked.

"They'll give it to me when everyone is home," Don said. "Everyone."

"You deserve it," Will said.

"Don't I ever," Don said. "And did your grandparents come in?"

"Oh, they did," Will said. "They're going to be here very shortly."

"I hope they don't have to squeeze in," Don said. "The press is swarming in."

"You're holding a press conference?" Will asked.

"No," Don said. "Alpha Control is holding it." he turned toward the mirror then fiddled with his tie. "How do I look?"

"Excellent," Will said.

The door slightly opened forward.

"Colonel West?" came a woman's voice.

Don turned toward the doorway.

"I am ready," Don said. "Don't wait for me to introduce to the grandparents, Will."

Will nodded.

"I won't," Will said. "Pardon me, miss." Will walked past the woman taking the silent Robot with him.

"Major Connel," Don said. "I was under the impression the conference was going to start in a hour and a half."

"The press came here bright and early," Connel said.

"They must be really hungry to know how we made it ," Don said, jokingly.

"Not every day do lost colonists come back from space," Connel said. "You got your opening statement ready?"

"I had it ready since yesterday," Don said. "I rehearsed it this morning."

"Good," Connel said. "The conference will start in the next five minutes outside Alpha Control."

Connel closed the door then left. Don faced the mirror looking back at his new medals that had been given to him. Some of which were newly made just for this kind of occasion. What the Robot's tapes had reported was must have been glowing in terms of his part. Don sighed, straightening his tie one last time then faced the door. He came toward the door then opened and walked out the doorway. He made his way down the corridor.

He looked out the window to see the center park. The green grass, the small circular pond, and the large sprawling tree had apples dangling from it. Small birds were hopping along the ground. The sound of familiar chirping set his mind at ease. The birds weren't any unusually large, they lacked two extra pairs of eyes (or four for that matter) with a slightly larger head or strangely colored body. The familiar gray rabbits were perked in the corner of the enclosed miniature park by a large hole near the corner. Don wore a smile turning his attention off the scene.

"Colonel West!" A stranger came running toward his side.

Don turned toward the man.

"Yes?" Don asked.

"Don't," the stranger said.

"Don't what?" Don asked, concerned.

"Don't stay here long," The man said. "Don't let the kid out of your sight after this conference."

"Is there something I should know?" Don asked, as the stranger looked both ways.

"I. . ." the man started. "There are aliens who like for the Robinsons to fail."

"Miserably," Don then added. "I assume."

The stranger nodded.

"If I were you. . ." The stranger said. "I would make sure that whoever the kid is with, they are thoroughly protected."

"They will," Don said. "I appreciate this."

"Enjoy your paradise while it lasts," the stranger said.

"Colonel West!" Don turned his attention forward the source of the voice.

"Hold on," Don said, then started to turn toward the stranger. "I didn't catch-" He stopped seeing the stranger was gone. "Your name."

Don turned away from where the stranger had been then went on toward where Connel had called for him.


	5. Alpha Control

"You are telling me that Mr Roarke brought you here?" came General Grant's reply.

Don was seated in the chair in front of the general. It was his second day back on Earth and there were even more questions about his story being thrown around. Ranging about Cosmonium, being cloned as androids, being cloned period, and all the first contacts they had. Squires nameplate had been replaced for Grant's on the desk signalling a change in authority. The desk was flowerly rather than full of pictures all over the place and momentoes. Grant was in his late forties, a black man, with his hands clasped together on the table. The room was light green instead of a friendly blue in the background that made everything seem formal. The last time Don was here, it had been to be personally told that he was assigned to Jupiter 2.

"Yes," Don said. "He did."

"I find that hard to believe since Mr Roarke is not a space man," Grant said.

"I am not suggesting that he is a space man," Don said.

"You are implying," Grant said. "He is here on Earth giving people their fantasies."

"Did you read the information the Robot gave?" Don asked. "The information reflect what I said."

"That, it does," Grant said, leaning back into the chair. "What you just told me won't do."

"You mean to say that no one wants to believe that Mr Roarke is a entity of some kind," Don said.

"No one outside this facility is ready to believe that," Grant said. "Officially, we don't know how you came back. Unofficially, we have the story logged."

Don leaned back into the chair rubbing his chin looking down toward the floor.

"And arriving on the landing padd?" Don asked.

"We can make the evidence appear regarding the group's return," Grant said, standing up then held his hand out. "Otherwise, you should enjoy the last two days of your fantasy."

Don reached his hand out taking a hold onto Grant's hand then shook it.

"I will," Donn said, certainly. "I will."

* * *

The scene panned over to a park. Will was situated in between his grandparents who had grayed hair and seemed to be well aged on a picnic blanket. From behind them there was men in suits with their hands clasped in their lap wearing sunglasses. They were more of secret service than anything with gray objects in one of their ears that curled down to the side of their neck. Will peeked his eyes from the novel to look at the Earthly animals from ahead. Some people were having picnics, some were jogging, a couple were sitting on park benches, and a few were walking their dogs. It was still two days into being on Earth, again. After all those times that he had a limited visit to Earth with Smith and his siblings when ironing out deals with aliens, he felt like he belonged in this scenery. The year was right, the date was right, and people knew about him.

"So, how is Johnny?" Will looked up from the novel.

"He is doing fine," Will said.

"And Maureen?" the older woman asked, concerned.

"Mom and Dad are having some time with each other, they deserve it," Will said. "We've been doing well lost in space."

"That they do," grandma Robinson said. "And your sisters?"

"They are more stronger than I am," Will said. "More self restraint than I do."

"Now that's our girls," Grandpa Robinson said, as a bright smile grew on his face.

The family resemblance between Grandpa Robinson and John seemed more apparent when he smiled. The two men shared similarities and contrasted against each other in their aesthetic. Grandma Robinson was a buff, grayed woman while Grandpa Robinson was a thin but reasonably muscular aging man. John was like a merged version of them that complimented their unique characteristics. He could see his father from the two of them. He can imagine his grandparents in their youth with brighter hair, youthful skin, and outfits that screamed the era they had lived in over forty-four years ago. Their outfits screamed the 1950's with a little upgrade to the 1990's. Modern but very old as they were.

Will took a bite out of his BLT with the carefully closed novel placed beside him. The grandparent Robinsons were rather happy and elated. The kind of happiness that hadn't been seen on their faces in years since their son and his family vanished off into space reportedly killed in action. Grandma Robinson was leaned against Grandpa Robinson's shoulder with her arms wrapped around his long, thin shoulder. Grandpa Robinson held onto her larger hand. Will took another bite from the sandwich observing the familiar surroundings. It was fresh and noisy. A kind of familiarity to the young boy. Noisy birds from the tree was a comforting aspect of Earthly life. The familiar, unique bird caws was filling the air. For once in his space childhood, Will didn't feel his danger senses tingling. He didn't hear them for that matter. The Robot was turned off beside the two Robinsons as his energy pack was laid on the picnic blanket.

"Honey," Grandma Robinson said. "Put the Robot's power pack back on."

"Would you like to pay for a couple more tapes?" Grandpa Robinson asked.

"Yes," Grandma Robinson said. "He is a better protector than we humans are."

"And humans aren't," Grandpa Robinson said. "I protected my family and agents have done the same for the white house for decades."

A series of loud shots rang through the park.

Grandpa Robinson lunged forward grabbing onto the boy acting as his shield as did Grandma Robinson. Holes appeared in Will's large book as the Robot silently stood there behind them. Pieces of the food flew up in the air. Joggers fell to the ground with a scream. One agent started to take out their gun but fell unexpectedly to the grass while the other used a tree as his shield then fired back at the direction the bullets were coming from. Grandma Robinson reached out grabbing onto the power pack then bolted toward the Robot placing the energy pack onto his side. She fell down to the grass with a pained cry. The Robot's arms flailed out and sent a large bolt of electricity where the firing was coming from. Bullets riddled through the Robot's back hull. The bullets stopped in his torso as several of them broke the circular glass head into pieces.

"Sweetie!" Grandpa Robinson shouted, as the loud and ear splitting shooting stopped.

Will was covering his ears.

"Danger has been neutralized, Will Robinson," His arms went back into his shell.

"Grandma!" Will shouted, coming toward the bleeding woman's side.

"I am fine," Grandma Robinson replied. "I am fine. It's just a graze."

She was covering the side of her waist as a agent took out a long, bulky object from his pocket. Grandpa Robinson applied pressure to the wound as blood seeped through his fingers. The Robot wheeled his way in front of the group, riddled in holes, acting as a shield in case there were more bullets. His long, gray bars rotated and the orange light fixtures glowed on the bars as he spoke not just the grill. Grandpa Robinson looked up toward the Robot with a look of dread holding on to his wife. A ambulance sped by the park coming to a complete stop by the road. A gurney was carried toward the scene as Will was horrified staring at his injured grandma trying to comfort him. Will was shell shocked. Unable to make a move as she squeezed his grandfather's hand. Will distinctively remembered being put aside by a EMT and his grandfather sticking by. The Robot guided Will to the ambulance.

Will watched his grandma be lifted into the ambulance

A police officer stepped by Will and the Robot.

"Robot, make sure he gets to Alpha Control," Grandpa Robinson said.

"Affirmative," The Robot said, as the well aged man boarded the transport sticking by grandma Robinson's side. The Robot placed a claw on Will's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Will shook his head, watching the white and red van speed away.

"No," Will said, shaking his head. "I want to go back to my folks."

"Earth is a dangerous place to be, Will Robinson," The Robot said.

"Robinson Robot, Will Robinson," Officer Fellows said. "Right this way. I will be escorting you to Alpha Control."

Will turned his attention at the slowly growing small ambulance and another park by the sidewalk. EMT'S headed toward the scene for the remaining injured. Police cars were gathering around the scenery. Agent Fredrick was leaned against a tree getting his bearings with his large phone set by his side. Will turned back in the direction of Fellows then followed him to the police cruiser. Will went into the back seat.

"Hey,um, Robot," Fellows said. "Would you like a ride in the trunk?"

"I am more than capable off heading my way there," The Robot said. "You do not know how to disassemble me."

The Robot wheeled his way in the direction of Alpha Control.

Will seated into the back seat of the police cruiser watching the Robot wheeling away. Fellows took off his hat then looked both ways then sped off from the crime scene leaving the hat behind on the road. Fellows unbuttoned his uniform then discarded to the side. He looked over to see his gun on the passenger seat. He looked over toward the boy who seemed distant. It was a shame that such a young man was going to die in such a untimely manner. But it had to be done if the employers wanted the Robinsons to fail and lose their morale. A sure way of sabotaging the mission.

Fellows drove down the street taking turns that Will didn't recognize.

"I think we're not supposed to go here to get to Alpha Control," Will said.

"This is a short cut," Fellows said. "Trust me," he looked over his shoulder toward Will with a reassuring smile. "I take it when there is bad traffic."

"Traffic," Will repeated. "I missed that part of Earth."

"Seeing cars stuck in a line, honking, people swearing, and seeing just out of their cars socializing rather than driving?" Fellows asked.

"It's a good aspect," Will said. "Seeing people like you walking around going to work or going home or going somewhere."

"I thought astronauts wouldn't miss that," Fellows said.

"It's the little things," Will remarked, his eyes on the front view window watching Fellows hand move from the steering wheel.

Fellows came to a stop in the middle of a alley then slowly took his gun out and when he turned toward Will.

"Got any last-" Fellows started.

The side door was wide open and he saw the boy's figure running down the alley.

"Ah shit!" Fellows swore.

Fellows drove backwards after the boy. If he wasn't going to succeed shooting him then he was going to run the boy over. Will was running away fast as he could sparing a glance over his shoulder to see what was going on. He crashed into a young woman with books making them to the ground. Will stacked the books in a neatly made line very quickly then gave her a apology and ran off. The woman was taken back watching him run away. Fellows was glaring in the direction of the young boy as he turned the sirens on. The red and blue sirens wailed quite loudly in the street. Will vanished on the left turn. The sign on the corner read "Dead end" and Fellows smirked to himself.

"Got you concerned, kid," Fellows said, taking the same turn.

After the turn was taken, Fellows was faced with a most terrifying sight. He stopped the police cruiser seeing the colonel staring back at him with murderous eyes and Will was in the back seat. Don was in a black mustang that lacked a roof staring back in the direction of Fellows in a very determined manner and there were a lot of police cars behind him. The sign had been purposely placed for a car chase earlier that had gone on for more than twenty-four hours. Don was more intimidating with the stare back at the would-be murderer. Fellows swerved away from the scene speeding off fast as he could. Don turned away from the steering wheel then looked toward the calming down boy. Police cars sped past him headed after Fellows's police cruiser.

"Are you okay, Will?" Don asked.

Will slowly shook his head.

* * *

It was midnight.

Fellows was behind bars waiting for the end.

His employers were unique people, people that he theorized were responsible for the loss of the Jupiter due to their human appearance that didn't look human but more as a meat suit. It was a way of blending in and not seeming to be alarming to their accomplice. They made some claims to have millions of dollars in exchange for playing in his part in making sure the Robinsons failed. A payment that he could have easily acquired if it wasn't for Will being so observant. The kid paid attention. Fellows would give him that. His head raised at the sudden arrival by the bars and the call from one of the officers, "You have a visitor."

The visitor was a woman in a two piece suit and blonde hair that seemed to shine. Her face didn't seem that human perhaps it was the lack of eyebrows, her green lips stood out like a sore thumb, and when light landed on her blue suit it showed question marks. Her blonde hair was held up in a pony tail. He stood up coming toward the bars. He came to a stop placing his hands on the gray, rough bars with a scared expression on his face. One that indicated that his employer was a very dangerous force. He was a dark man in a very dark situation.

"Miss Degonstine," Fellows greeted her.

"Mr Fellows, you've failed us," Degonstine said.

"I will do better next time," Fellows said. "It won't be as bad as this. Please."

"There won't be another try from you," Degonstine said.

"I need another try," Fellows said. "I am the only man who can blend in-"

"The last Earthling we hired for the mission failed us," Degonstine said. "He woke the Robinsons up instead of letting them to die."

"Self-preservation was strong in that one," Fellows said. "Not as much as I am."

"You would still like to help us," Degonstine said.

"Yes," Fellows said. "I don't have much choice on this matter."

Degonstine slid forth a small bottle.

"What is it?" Fellows asked, taking it out then glanced up toward the woman.

"It's your ticket out of here," Degonstine said. "Drink all of it. If you really want to fulfill this mission and die with your family taken care for the rest of their lives, you are going to take it."

Fellows unscrewed the lid then took a sip.

"Hmm," Fellows said. "Very sweet." He looked up toward Degonstine. "Thanks."

"Your sons better not make me regret it," Degonstine said, then walked out of the room leaving him to the small bottle.

* * *

It was day three into Don's heroic fantasy.

Will was still at Alpha Control with the Robot where it was more safe for him than being out in public.

Don splashed water on his face then looked up toward the mirror.

He had a grip on the sink staring off toward the mirror. How would John be knowing all this happened? He wouldn't like it and he wouldn't be happy if he knew his mother had been in the hospital recovering from gun shot wounds with his father by her side. He would be upset that anything happened to his parents He wouldn't be happy to know his son was threatened by a stranger and this time it wasn't because of Smith's involvement. Mainly it was because of a corrupt cop. He was going to tell them either way about what happened in the four missing days, it was only a matter of time _when_ he did.

Don was in a hotel room bathroom.

It was a luxury that was harmless and both quite safe.

Four walls were around him as were paintings, potted plants, and a fresh cup of coffee.

He wasn't being secretly watched by hidden cameras around the room. No one was keeping him imprisoned against his free will and he was expecting that to happen anytime soon. Any Earth like planets with civilization tended to trap him and the Robinsons. The loud and noisy cars outside reminded him that he was safe. And yet even as safe as he was on Earth, Don didn't feel safe. He drew the curtains back then raised the blinds. He saw the cars passing by the hotel. Birds were flying in a curve past the scenery. Why did he not feel safe on Earth? Maybe it was being shaken up that Will was in a shooting that could have gotten killed and was chased by a corrupt cop. His stomach was still twisted up over it.

He considered whether telling John and Maureen about what happened after this was over. Should he tell them? He was heavily considering it when there was a knock at the door. Don dabbed at his face then put on his shirt and buttoned it up. He opened the door then looked down where he saw a brown box with light yellow string and a small note on the top. His gut screamed not to pick it up. Could someone be out to get him? Now that he wasn't in Alpha Control or surrounded by fellow officers. It was obvious that people were out to kill him and Will. Kill him, the Robinsons lose a pilot and the chances of the Jupiter 2's untimely demise rose significantly. Kill Will, John and Maureen wouldn't be as happy and their souls would be crushed going to Alpha Centauri without him. Struggling to move along to their intended destination. Lots of crying nights from Maureen would be expected. John would be consoling her while Don was distant and looking back at what he could have done to avoid the tragedy.

Don came over with a broom then tapped on the box multiple times just to be sure.

He didn't hear out of the ordinary ticking.

Space caution said to be extremely careful about the simplest objects so he slid it away toward the railing. Don shoved the box off the edge with another tap and he watched it fall off. There was a loud explosion that made him fall back to the rug. Smoke drifted from above where the box had exploded. Don got up to his feet then looked over the railing to see a crowd was gathering. The box had fallen on a motorcycle that was sent all over the place. A long, dark handle landed beside Don. He looked down to see the burned wheels landing to the road rolling forward. Don breathed in and out with a grip on the railing. His space wariness gut had came in handy. Before the Jupiter 2, if he had been given a box on his doorstep then he would have picked it up and opened it to his death. He could have died today but he didn't. Don slid down alongside the railing taking in breaths.

* * *

"Three days," Grant's female companion said, standing by the door with a large window that displayed Will reading a novel in a seat in a children's room. "And he has been part of gun violence."

"Doctor Addams, care to tell me how this will effect him in the long run," Grant said. "If he is never going to want to hold a gun again. Never going to hold a laser pistol to defend himself."

Addams looked toward Will then back.

"I can't say for certain," Addams said. "What I can say is that he will need time to heal and recover. He needs to hear his grandmother's status."

"He got the report a hour ago," Grant said, then looked on to the boy. "I hope this doesn't make Will feel anymore unsafe here."

"If he can't feel safe in public then who's to say that he will feel that this planet is home?" Addams asked. "He could consider himself a space castaway rather than a native of a planet."

"What can you do for him?" Grant asked.

"I can't do much," Addams said. "Tell him that he is not alone and protect him might help."

"You're saying he needs to go back to the Jupiter 2," Grant said. "He can't go back fast enough."

"Colonel West is a member of the space castaways," Addams said. "my session with the boy told me that he feels safe around him."

"Not much?" Grant asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You can make miracles out of straw and paper."

"Will is a unique case, General," Addams said. "He is not like typical children his age. Not every child is exasperated with space and its dangers these days."

"Kids want to go up there, Will wants to go down from there," Grant said.

"How is Will Robinson?" came the Robot's voice from behind him.

"Holding himself together quite well," Addams said.

"Be careful," Grant said. "Officer Fellows went missing last night. Cameras show he had a visitor who didn't reappear exiting the police department." he rubbed his chin then shook his head, bothered. "The word that is going around how he escaped is ridiculous. But on the other hand, the most plausible and logical one is even more absurd."

"How do you believe he escaped?" The Robot asked.

"He turned into water," Grant said.

"You are right," The Robot. "That does not compute."

"It's the only logical explanation," Grant said. "Becoming transparent like a ghost. . . I doubt it."

"Explain," The Robot said.

"The officer on duty would have heard him walking out," Grant said. "I have been told that Fellows is not the kind of man to walk out of jail without leaving a one liner."

"Will Robinson is in danger," The Robot said.

"Not presently," Grant said. "But he will be. Eventually."

"May I go in?" The Robot asked.

Addams opened the door and Grant stepped aside.

"Will needs a friend with him," Addams said. "Not a soldier."

The Robot wheeled in then Addams closed the door behind him.


	6. Fellows

"Good morning, Will Robinson," the Robot announced.

Will placed the novel down onto the counter.

"Robot!" Will said. "They fixed you up."

"Not only that," The Robot said. "I feel _great_!" his head bobbed up.

"And grandma?" Will asked.

"She is in recovery," The Robot said.

"They've gone too far," Will said. "Trying to kill my grandparents is far enough." He shook his head, his eyes closed, and his head lowered. "Innocent people!" He paced back and forth in the room.

"Colonel West had a attempt on his life a few hours ago," The Robot said.

Will came to a stop from behind the Robot who turned in his direction.

"Is he alright?" Will asked, concerned.

"Shaken but not injured," The Robot said.

"I have faced aliens who do better when it comes to life threatening situations," Will said.

"This is a case of bad planning," The Robot said, as water slipped through the long slightly wide crack in the doorway spilling over alongside the door handle. The water was brown and murky. "The logical way to go about this would be getting you and Major West into one room then ending it there."

Will sat down into the chair.

"Like that will ever happen," Will said, as the puddle grew larger and spread. "This still terrible."

"Nothing good is going on," The Robot agreed, lowering his head. "Warning, warning," the Robot turned away from the boy toward the door. "Danger is detected."

A red hue glowed in the room.

"What is going on?" Will asked, as he saw people running by the large circular window in a blur.

"Danger, Will Robinson!" The Robot said, waving his long dark arms in the air. "Danger!"

Will's looked down spotting the brown puddle puddle in front of the door watching droplet by droplet leak out.

"That isn't dirty water," Will commented, then jumped out of the chair.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "My sensors indicate it is a water based shapeshifter."

Will watched the water slowly rise up in a rounded formation taking on a shape similar to a womanly like human that grabbed onto the power pack and dropped it to the ground. The hand connected into a light brown body, the faint outline of a formal military uniform took shape, and his boots became apparent taking on a darker color from the rest of his blue suit. Will came over to the counter then kicked off a leg to the counter and turned around in the direction of Fellows. The counter fell over to the floor sending the book down. Fellows seemed to be bemused by the young boy's defiance. Fellows yanked the long, wooden item from Will's hand and dropped it.

"If you don't come with me, then I will have no choice. . ." Fellow's fingers became long and sharp placing onto the Robot's neck collar. "But to destroy your friend."

Will's eyes widened watching Fellows's fingers turn to water dripping down the Robot's hull.

"What?" Fellows asked. "You care about this machine?" he looked toward the Robot then toward Will. "Oh, I didn't know that."

"Leave him alone," Will said.

"You're calling it a man?" Fellows asked. "I am more man than it would ever be."

Will slowly shook his head, appalled.

"You're not human nor are you a man," Will said. "You're a gender-fluid shapeshifter of some sort."

"Then what does that make you?" Fellows asked.

"A young man," Will said. "If you take your hand off my friend then I will go with you."

"Just what I wanted," Fellows said, as the trail of water treated back into his hand.

"It will be very difficult to get out of here with me for you," Will said. "You make bad plans."

A unnaturally, wide smile grew on Fellows's face.

"You would think," Fellow said, then reached his hand out for Will's head.

The door burst open and Grant came in.

"Will-" Grant stopped then grew a puzzled look. "Doctor Addams? Colonel West?"

"We were just talking about Will's mental status," Not-Addams said, earning a nod from not Don with a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Where's Will?" Grant asked.

"He went to one of the bunkers," Not Addams said. "Thought it would be the safest place to be."

"Which bunkers?" Grant asked.

"The one that the old stairs lead down to," Not Addams said.

"That old bunker?" Grant grew bewildered. "That's full of radiation!"

Grant ran by the door speeding his way through the corridor. Fellows and Will came out of the room leaving the Robot behind then walked down the hall taking on the shapes of two tall men while Fellows's hand remained on the back of Will's neck. Addams returned to the doorway then found the Robot's power pack laying down beside it and she placed the item back onto the shell. The Robot's head bobbed up in alarm wheeling forward.

"Fellows has Will Robinson!" The Robot announced, dramatically, then turned toward Addams as the lights underneath the glass fixture glowed.


	7. Can't you win

"Fellows walked out of here with Will and no one noticed?" Don asked, turning away from the window toward the general.

"We didn't see them," Grant said. "You were there."

"No, I just got here," Don said, walking around the room.

"Like I had said earlier," The Robot said. "Fellows has become a shapeshifter."

"At what cost?" Grant asked. "His soul? A man can't threaten a child."

"He could and he did," Don said, glancing toward the Robot then back. "He was successful this time."

Grant lowered his head, rubbing his forehead.

"We didn't anticipate that they would go down to this length," Grant said. "They are desperate."

"Desperate," Don said. "I wouldn't say that."

"Then what are they?" Grant asked.

"Getting smart," Don said. "They are going to send in a list of demands to Alpha Control by tomorrow if they haven't got their plan all cherry picked."

"There could be a way to defeat the water based shapeshifter," The Robot said.

"What is that?" the men asked.

"I propose a park," The Robot said. "As difficult as it would be for Will Robinson."

"The drop off could be done in a car park," Don said.

"Preferably with grass," The Robot said.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Don asked. "The grass is going to absorb them?"

"Do you have a better idea?" The Robot asked.

"Gasoline then igniting them," Don said.

"Fire is weak to water," The Robot said.

"The chances of there being a electrical storm inside the drop off are not possible," Don said.

"That can be done," The Robot said. "But I will not propose it as it will risk everyones lives inside the building."

"If we go with any of your ideas, we're dead," Don said. "And so are you."

"This is a no win scenario," The Robot said.

"You two have been in space for over three years," Grant said. "Can't you make a compromise?"

Don looked toward the Robot raising a eyebrow and the Robot's head whirred toward him raising his head up.


	8. A need to be what you want to be

Don splashed water onto his face then looked up toward the mirror to see Roarke.

"End this fantasy right now, Mr Roarke," Don said.

"I can't," Roarke said. "You have to see this through as Julie told you earlier."

"And get Will killed over my need to be a hero?" Don asked.

"It appears your fantasy has become deadly," Roarke said. "or not."

"My fantasy wasn't supposed to be risky," Don said. "it will take a miracle not to go sideways on us."

"Miracles do happen, Colonel," Roarke said. "They are made by people like you."

"Why I ought a," Don turned around to find that Roarke was not there. "kill you?"

The door opened and in came the Robot.

"Colonel West," The Robot replied. "How are you holding up?"

Don shook his head.

"I. . . I don't know," Don said.

"The plan has been set up," the Robot replied, his head whirring.

"Don't go over your head, Robot," Don said, "What he wants may differ from what we want."

"It is always good to be prepared for anything," The Robot said, then wheeled his way out of the men's restroom leaving Don behind.

Don turned toward the mirror placing his hands on both sides of the crystal objects by the faucet then went toward the window that was letting in sunlight into the men's room and moved over to the dark bars to the window. The camera reeled back to reveal the scene had changed. Don was sitting in front of a table with his arms folded right beside a railing. From the windows, it easily showed that it was nightfall as the camera returned back toward Don. His body was tense. The Robot was silently standing guard alongside the door, waiting patiently. Several workers got another cup of coffee. Grant came into the room then Connel whispered into his ear so he walked toward Don.

"Colonel West, it is midnight," Grant said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Get some rest."

"I will rest when I know that Will is okay," Don said. "I can't sleep without hearing if he is alive."

"The only noise you would hear from the boy is muffled screaming," Grant said, his eyes drifting off the Colonel to the bright pink phone and back on to him. "Leave that sorry call to me."

"Love to do that, General," Don said. "But Fellows wants to talk with me. Not you."

"How are you so sure about that?" Grant asked.

"Seeing as I am the pilot who's responsible for all the passengers," Don said. "I have every reason to be here."

Grant slowly nodded, understandingly. Alpha Control had been refitted for a different purpose entirely. One half of it was devoted to the Jupiter section and the other half was devoted to finding Will. There was a loud ring from the phone. All eyes bolted onto the phone and some people put on large, bulky headphones and Don picked up the phone placing it on to the side along his ear with a calm demeanor.

"Hello," Fellows said. "I hear you're waiting for a ransom call."

"This is Colonel West," Don said. "I want to talk to Will."

"He can't talk right now," Fellows said.

"I want to speak with him," Don repeated.

"Can't," Fellows said.

"What?" Don asked, his blood running cold. "Is he dead?"

Fellows laughed, lowly, heavily amused.

"No," Fellows said. "He is heavily drugged."

Don wanted to murder the man so it took all his self control not to hurl out threats. His fingers clenched along the hard, pink metal. He could hear the man's breathing from over the phone. He could have bitten on his tongue to stop himself from speaking. He took a deep breath then exhaled letting go of the excess anger radiating off him.

"How much do you want?" Don asked.

"Just you and one million dollars for my boys," Fellows said. "each. For all six of them."

"You don't want just me, you want something more," Don said.

"Just everything to go my way," Fellows said. "The usual. Even if it means raining on someones parade."

"You don't want to do that, do you?" Don asked.

"I have to," Fellows replied. "Things go my way, Colonel."

"Where do you want to meet?" Don asked.

"Anywhere where people are less likely to be including cops," Fellows said. "Hate to kill fellow officers over a child. You don't want me sucking all out the water from the men and women around you, now do you?"

"There's a big shopping mall that was closed a month ago on Lexington street, Clinton Avenue," Don said. "and a multistory parking lot, secluded, rarely does anyone stray in there. We can meet on the sixth floor, Section A, row 3. I used to go there with my sisters when they came into town. It's by a dog park, strictly."

"Hmm, I like the sounds of it," Fellows said, pleasantly. "I like the cooperation."

"Cooperation is all you're getting until Will is with me, safe and sound," Don said.

"We'll make the drop in six hours," Fellows said

"Six hours?" Don looked toward Grant who only nodded. "I will see what I can do."

"You'll do a lot of things for me," Fellows said. "A lot before tomorrow is over."

"See you in six hours," Don placed the phone onto the hook.

"Shit," came one of the women. "He was at a area that has a lot of payphones. They were too clustered together to get a good reading."

"Where do you expect to get six million dollars?" Grant asked.

Don looked toward Grant.

"You have six million dollars in fake money in your office, General," Don said. "That can be put to good use."

There was dead silence in the room as everyone stared at Don and Grant. Grant kept his stoic, internally fuming composure without changing the look on his face. Slowly, Grant stood up from the chair then gestured Don after him The two men walked out of the occupied room then strolled down the hall. Grant opened the door to a storage room for Don who went in and closed it behind him. Don turned in the direction of the General. Grant glared toward the man.

"I can't do that," Grant said. "That is _illegal_, Colonel. And that was hush money for-"

"I am pretty sure that money is going to randomly appear on your desk in six hours," Don said. "When I am making the drop."

"So using the actual money for the trial?" Grant asked, raising his eyebrows.

"If you have a trial," Don said. "I am placing a bet on the money appearing when we least expect it and I won't have my hands on legal money."

"That can't have happened in space," Grant said.

"It did," Don said. "Many times." He walked around Grant. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some shut eye to get." He opened the door shifting toward the General. "Tell the Robot that we have a plan to put into motion."

* * *

It had been four days since returning to Earth. And things were finally going what Will had expected. He was tied up in the back seat with his hands tied up. Normally, he could expect John, Don, and the Robot coming to his rescue. With Smith being held captive along with him. This time was very different far as Will could say. And very alone for that matter. He had every reason to be afraid and he was afraid. Very afraid. Things might not turn out the way he wanted it to. They were on Earth not on a alien planet. Nothing may happen the way Will and Fellows wanted it to happen. Earth was not as weird as alien planets nor as advanced.

The sun roof was up blocking sight of what was inside the car and the windows were dark. Will can see the shapes of buildings being passed. The occasional bird flying by toward a ledge. He was slumped in the corner of the seat and he hadn't eaten since yesterday. The last thing he had eaten was two cheeseburgers, a case of fries, and chicken nuggets. His stomach grumbled. He lifted his gaze up to see Fellows was in the drivers seat guiding the steering wheel. It had been a long time since he had seen a genuine earth product in action now that he payed attention to it. Most form of transports in space was hovering a hand above a crystal object when it came to spaceships that controlled various aspects of the ship. Glowing, white diamonds that stood out among the pink boards and the large square viewscreen normally seen on the front. If he focused hard enough on the image that he was seeing now it would become a alien facing the view screen while he was trapped in a booth.

Fellows slowly drove the vehicle into a building over a bed of rocks that gently crunched under the tires. The inside of the vehicle turned to pitch black. Then the lighting from the light fixtures built into the block pillars that kept each level of the building provided some light that lightened up the inside. It was damp and dimly lit in the building. He was comforted by seeing the familiar, blocky security cameras that stood out on the corners. It was a refreshing sight to see. It was different from seeing a series of torches dotting the side of the walls while being guided to some specific part of a pre-industrial civilization or a civilization that was very steampunk. Some of the aliens that he was captured by had a very specific aesthetic for their lairs.

The car drive up three floors then took on a turn. The atmosphere turned dark and intense. Fellows slipped out of the car through the cracks then reformed on the other side of the vehicle. His long fingers wrapped around the handle then jerked it open. A extra arm appeared from below Fellows's right arm grabbing hold onto the young boy then moved him to his side. They walked down the hall that consisted of cars left in parking spaces. Will saw Don's figure beside one of the columns. The Robot was no where to be see in the room that had dimly lit golden light fixtures in the background. There was wide section on each part of the building that showed the outside. There was a large gap between the buildings that Will could tell. Don was holding a heavy bag in his right hand holding a tight grip over it.

"Colonel West,"

"Officer Fellows,"

"You are ready for the exchange?"

"I have been ready since you made the call,"

"Hmm, expected."

"Let Will go,"

"Soon as you move the bag where I want it." Don walked forward then placed the bag onto a wet puddle then stepped back. "Good." Fellows shoved Will forward.

Will came over to the man's side and Don caught him by the shoulders.

"You okay?" Don asked.

Fellows slipped out a gun from his sleeve walking toward the bag as Will nodded.

"He's going to kill us," Will said.

Don shook his head.

"No, we won't," Don looked toward Fellows watching his hand come from behind this back with a gun and his boots met the large puddle. "Now!"

Blue electricity cackled erupting from above Fellows on wires that were centered above him on a square device that was planted int he wall. The electricity tore through the shapeshifter's body. The shapeshifter fell into the large concentrated puddle getting wet. Another round of electricity landed on the wet puddle catching Fellows on fire Don shielded Will from the scene taking his eyes off. Another round of electricity cackled into the man as screams erupted from Fellows. Fellows bolted to his feet, running away. The Robot propped up then fired another round of electricity earning a yelp of pain. Fellows tripped and fell over the barrier falling down toward the ground. The Robot wheeled toward the barrier then sent another bolt out after the man. There was a large splash of water that landed to the grass. The fire went out. The Robot took out a long stick with a flame on it. He dropped it over the edge then turned around and wheeled his path away. The park slowly erupted into flames from behind him.

"Let's not tell your dad I got a promotion until I am full Colonel," Don said.

"We have to tell him about Officer Fellows," Will said.

"Let me do that," Don said, patting Will's shoulder.

"Anyone hungry for steak?" The Robot asked.

"No," Will said, as the group walked away from the once chaotic scene. "I was thinking more of eggs and bacon." Earning laughter from the Robot and Don.

* * *

A departing party gathered at the landing padd that was solely marked for the Jupiter 2. It was twelve thirty three PM, and it was time to go home. Grandma Robinson was in a wheelchair hugging her grandson while Grandpa Robinson had a hand on her shoulder. Grant was saluting Don. Don's parents were side by side looking on him proudly. He was in the same uniform that he had came in four days ago lacking the lieutenant colonel rank on his uniform and instead had Major on it. Don stepped aside then joined his aging parents and hugged them both, tightly. A thick cloud of smoke came from behind the Robot.

"It is time," The Robot said.

"What do I tell dad?" Will asked.

"That we love him even more," Grandma Robinson said. "And I packed a little binder in one of the boxes. Just about your uncles and aunts."

"There must be a lot to go through," Will said. "He'll love it."

"He most certainly will," Grandpa Robinson said, as Will picked up a box into his arms. Grandpa Robinson placed another one into the young man's arms. "We're proud of him," he pat on Will's shoulder as Don picked up several boxes and the Robot carried a even heavier load. "That's all he needs to know."

"We're going, Will," Don said.

Julie appeared out of the smoke with a smile and a fond wave toward the flabbergasted group.

"Bye!" Will said. "See you in a few years!"

The three went into the smoke and vanished before their eyes followed by Julie by their side as the families watched them leave, tearfully.

"Come back in one piece!" Grandma Robinson shouted, with a wave as the others slowly joined in.

* * *

Don entered the Jupiter 2 listening to the familiar singing echoing through the Jupiter while holding onto his luggage on a stack of boxes like Will. Smiles grew on their faces as they exchanged a glance toward each other. They placed the boxes of equipment by the astrogator. Don unbuttoned his uniform then went down the elevator and slid his jacket off. He slid the uniform onto his forearm coming to the residential deck. He saw two native women come side by side brightly smiling in between their laughter. Don came over to the door where the singing was coming from then slid it open to see Smith resting on a bed waving his two fingers in mid-air following along to the tune. The intense sweet, summer smell was drifting off Smith's body and he seemed to have his torso exposed with small, see through containers on his back that had elevated skin. Smith looked up toward the man, his head resting on a neck pillow and seemed as though he had a nice shower. He had bruises along his waist that weren't there before. His waist was slightly swollen like he had been beaten up and his face didn't appear as bruised.

_Typical._

"Major," Smith greeted him as he stopped laughing. "I can assume you had fun in your fantasy."

"That I did," Don said.

"You were most fortunate," Smith said.

"Your fantasy didn't go the way you want," Don said, earning a frown from Smith.

"Unlike what you think, it went just about the way I wanted it," Smith said. "Except I had to crawl out of it."

"Crawl out of your fantasy?" Don asked. "I thought your fantasy was sitting back and being relaxing."

"My fantasy is Will not getting trapped with me in a pod and flying away into danger," Smith said. "that is the ultimate fantasy. No," he shook his hand at Don's alarm. "my fantasy was nothing like that."

Don tilted his head placing his hands onto his waist looking down at Smith in disbelief.

"Like that would ever happen," Don said. "You leave things behind and Will comes running after you with it."

"Exactly," Smith said. "It would never happen. The most simple fantasy for me has been fulfilled this week."

"Getting beat up?" Don asked.

"No," Smith said. "Relaxing and feeling good about myself."

Don shook his head then closed the door on Smith and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Don forgot the binder!" Will said, alarmed.

"Oh no," Penny said, covering her mouth.

"I will give it to him," Will said, then picked up the binder from the table.

"Will," Penny said. "We're on a very tight schedule. Your fantasy is set to be in the next ten minutes."

"Every minute is going to count," Will said. "Mr Roarke is going to bring me to my fantasy on time."

"Hurry," Penny said. "Get it to him before it's too late."

Will nodded, determined.

"I will," Will said.

Penny watched her brother get on to a small cart then speed away from the bungalow. She was excited regarding playing out her fantasy. She leaned against the doorway watching the pleasant scenery around her. The sound of birds cawing, the sounds of insects, and distant laughter was all the pleasing. She leaned herself off the doorway then made her way toward the path. It was a long walk to the central house passing by Smith and Roarke. Smith wore his unhappy look compared to the patient, smiling Roarke as they went into what was a beautiful garden that had plenty of people standing around. The garden had a good outlook of the sea from behind it and plenty of birds singing on the branches. Some of the visitor wore sun hats. She continued her walk to the main house where she met up with her sister who held Debbie in the crook of her arm.

"Judy, why do you have Debbie?" Penny asked.

"Mr Roarke said to bring her along for the ride," Judy said.

"He said not to bring non-native animals to fantasia station," Penny said.

"That I did," Roarke said, appearing by their side.

"But our fantasies are different," Penny said

"We are not going to the same place," Judy asked, handing the monkey over to the younger woman. "Are we?"

"That it appears," Roarke said. "That is not the case." his hands were clasped together.

"You said not to bring non-native animals," Penny said.

"This is a exception," Roarke said. "She is part of your fantasy and your fantasy will be on the island not off."

"You make it sound that I have to go alone if I wanted to go somewhere not on the island," Judy said,

"It would," Roarke said, growing a dark look. "Unfortunately."

"Do people survive?" Penny asked.

"It does not happen often enough to give you a proper answer," Roarke said. "Ladies," he gestured toward the doors. "With me."


	10. Chapter 10

"You do not have to carry out this fantasy, Miss Robinson," Roarke warned the young woman.

Penny was in scrubs wearing a hair net. It was a drastic change from the colorful purple and green outfit that highlighted her innocent and youth. She looked over in the direction of Roarke giving him a nod.

"I do," Penny said. "If I want to be a surgeon someday, I need a taste of what it is like."

"You do realize," Roarke said. "Once you enter it, you cannot stop it until it has been completed."

"What part of it?" Penny asked. "Saving people? Healing people? Put them back together and send them home?"

"That and more," Roarke said.

"I accept the risks," Penny nodded, sliding her glove up then reached her hand out for the monkey. Debbie reached out taking the woman's hand. She looked toward the finely dressed older man standing by the door. "What part will Debbie have in this operation?"

"She is your intern," Roarke said. "Debbie is more intelligent than you think."

Debbie laughed, repeatedly nodding her head.

"Debbie?" Penny asked, looking down toward the monkey.

Debbie squeezed the young woman's hand.

"The two of you are ready for the next step in your friendship," Roarke said. "Working together as equals."

He opened the door to the surgical room.

"This will be be fun," Penny said.

"It will be," Roarke said. "Everyone knows you are Doctor Garcia Montegreo, a highly rare but talented genius in the field of medicine and everyone knows you are coming with a student of yours. Someone you had perfected to be a intelligent as you to see if it were possible. I will see you in four days," Roarke gestured into the room. "After you."

Penny looked off toward Judy then smiled back at her widely and gave her a reassuring nod. Penny and Debbie walked through the doors into the operation room that was slowly being occupied by people. When she turned around, she looked to see that the door was closed behind her. She looked on toward the scene then took in a deep breath squeezing the monkey's hand. Debbie hopped onto the chair beside the woman as the patient was rolled in to the room.

"Costonian male, BSW," came a small nurse placing a mask on Penny's face. "Disagreement over candy, back mate didn't make it."

The individual was a unique one who seemed to have a humanoid like build but a alien aesthetic to him. He reminded Penny of a alien that they had crossed paths with several years ago on Preplanis that had been a brief event in the later days of being stranded much later. She could still remember the emotional pain, concern, and worry. He seemed to be made of scales with what seen to be slimey blood on his exposed chest that had unusual tattoos that twirled and swirled around in bright color contrasting against the moderately blue skin. She came over to his side and was handed a scalpel with excitement running through her.

It wasn't going to be that bad, couldn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

Day one had came and went. Penny's locker was distinct and eye popping covered in stickers and a fur baby on the top that seemed a cross between a bear and a octopus. She could have been scared by it when switching in for her coat. It was moderately cold outside for the young woman. She was hailed as a young teenager genius by her colleagues. Fifteen years old and she looked more like a sixteen year old rather than her age. She wasn't staggered by the way she looked at herself. It was the way she viewed herself as a growing woman finding her aesthetic in space that ranged from colorfully themed dresses that deviate from the orange and yellow outfits that she wore as a little girl. She was in a orange dress that reached down to her knees with a turtle neck and long sleeves that complimented against the bright yellow coat hugging her figure.

"Doctor Montegreo!" came a young woman chasing after Penny.

Penny stopped turning away from the long line of cars in the parking lot holding on to Debbie's hand.

"Yes?" Penny said.

"I am a big fan of yours! Velicia," Velicia said, approaching Penny. "I have studied your papers regarding xenobiology, xenophysiology, and xenolinqustics. Your theory about Costonian regrowth tissue being restored from frigid temperatures-and did I forget to mention equipping a monkey with nanobots and larger ears to collect noise is genius-"

Penny held her hand up.

"It wasn't quite genius when it was a side effect of making her intelligent," Penny said. "We can operate sometime if you're a surgeon."

"A surgeon?" Velicia said. "I am a nurse. I don't have the gut to cut people open every day."

"Yet you treat them," Penny said.

"That's different," Velicia said. "It's often dirty work and I like that kind of work. Yours is grizzly."

"Grizzily as it comes," Penny said.

"I have been meaning to ask, what brought you into surgery?" Velicia asked

"I can't really say," Penny said. "I wanted to be a xenoanthropologist for a time."

"Then you went into space," Velicia said.

"And I wanted to learn more," Penny said. "Their cultures were fascinating. I just couldn't satisfy my thirst for it since everything has been discovered and uncovered," she gestured toward the sky with her hand. "Medicine is still being pioneered so I decided to go into that. It satisfied my hunger to dig deeper and put things together.

"I get what you mean," Velicia said. "You found what you really wanted to be."

"I did," Penny said. "For that I am thankful."

"Did your parents break off from you because of your decision?" Velicia asked.

"No," Penny said. "It was for other related reasons."

"Why, I got to go, look at the time!" Velicia said, gesturing toward her watch. "Honored to have talked with you, Doctor Montegreo!"

Velicia walked off from Penny.

"Bloop bloop bloop bloop," Debbie said, earning Penny's attention.

"Don't have to remind me," Penny said, looking down toward the monkey.

Penny looked down toward the slip of paper in her hand.

_The car will drive you to your apartment. Room number is 65. Handprint only required on the door._

"Sounds like this isn't Earth I am on," Penny said.

_Car is bright purple._

"Just what I like," Penny said, then looked up. "Ah, there it is!"

She came over to the nearest cal then took out the car keys and pressed a red button. The doors slowly rolled up before Penny. Debbie hopped in to the passenger seat alongside the driver. Penny reached her arm out then lowered the door down to her side and slammed it shut. She looked around for the buttons to turn on the car. The dark interior of the car was replaced by the screens glowing a light blue covered with what to be hundreds of buttons that were gray and white. On the screen appeared a woman in a two piece suit with a remarkable resemblance with white curly hair, not as visible baggy eyes, and a wide friendly smile on her face.

"Good evening, Doctor Montegreo, I will be driving you to the hotel," the woman's voice was aged and soothing. "I will be playing your preferred music."

"Thank you, mom," Penny said, buckling herself up.

"I am sorry," the woman replied. "that doesn't compute, I am Marzia."

"Thank you, Marzia," Penny corrected herself.

"Driving out of parking space," Marzia said.

Penny yawned.

She was resting against the seat as Marzia drove out of the parking lot. Penny watched the street lights pass by the car as she was leaned against her side feeling drowsiness ready to take her in. Marzia drove into a multi parking complex then came to a stop alongside a door. The door slid open by her side. Penny lazily unbuckled herself then started to slip out of the car until Debbie grabbed on to her shoulder and steadied the young woman to her feet.

Penny placed her had on Debbie's hand casting a smile toward the dark, furry alien.

"Thanks Debbie," Penny said, then managed to get up to her feet taking the monkey with her.

She stepped aside, placing Debbie against her then pressed on a red button.

There was a loud click from the transport then the doors closed on her. Penny yawned, then opened the door and headed right in. The door closed behind her then Marzia drove off parking herself to a nearby parking spot. Penny made her way into the nearest elevator then looked at the several list of numbers. She looked at the slip of paper that indicated which floor she had to go to. She pressed the button then leaned against the wall as the see through windows to it closed. The elevator slowly moved humming softly and kindly to her hears. The elevator dinged come to a stop.

Debbie patted on the young woman's face stirring her awake.

Penny strolled her way down the hall placing the monkey to the floor and held Debbie's hand.

"65, 65, 65, 65, 65," Penny said, glancing from the paper to the doors. "Ah ha, 65!"

Penny put her hand on the door and then it opened before her sending her falling to the floor.

"Oooph!" Penny grunted.

Penny got up to her feet then made her way to the bathroom that had a pristine, white shower and her orange two piece pajamas were set up. She looked over to see on the mirror was a startling sight. There were stacks of square objects floating on it, colorful, and bright. There was a line of small text that read 'Google' so she lightly tapped on it then reached her hand back. It was a sea of flowers that were soothing. She carefully placed Debbie down to the floor then gestured her off. Penny pressed the shower icon then set up the seat that she wanted it in. She slowly undressed herself then stepped into the shower. Ten minutes later, Penny came walking out in her orange PJ's and slipped into bed where she fell asleep as the lights dimmed around her.


	12. Chapter 12

The second day started with Penny slapping her hand on a square device that had a touch screen laid beside her.

Debbie was seated beside her eating a banana when a loud knock was heard from the door.

"Mom!" Penny bolted up with a pant.

_Knock!_

"Right," Penny said, combing her hair over her shoulder.

_Knock!_

Penny came over to the closet then took out a purple robe.

_Knock!_

"Coming!" Penny called back, tying the rope around her waist stroking her long hair straightening it out.

Penny walked in the path that brought her from the living room to the entrance.

_Knock!_

"I am coming!" Penny repeated, then came to the side of the door and applied her hand on the side panel.

The door wooshed open to reveal two young women wearing headscarves that were purple and black. The headscarves were nicely wrapped around their heads in a way that complimented them. The two women held a bleeding man's arms on their shoulders with desperate looks on their faces. A meek 'Help' came one of the women. Penny gestured them in to her flat then had the close behind them as boots stormed by her door. The young man was placed into the center of her living room. Penny came toward the living room keeping herself together.

"This is Barba," Charze gestured toward her friend. "and I am Charze."

"Yo-yo-you're a surgeon, right?" Barba asked.

"Yes," Penny said.

"He-h-he-h-h-e-he got hurt," Barba said.

"Where did he get shot at?" Penny asked, using the scissors to cut away the shirt.

"Everywhere!" Barba said, her voice clear and emotional.

"Go to my kitchen, get a bowl, and a towel I can use to save your friend," Penny said, counting the poking out gray objects from his chest. There were seemed to be rounded shapes that had burn marks around them. She gazed up toward the women. "Are you being chased by the police?"

"No!" the women said.

"We don't know who they are," Charze said.

"-H-H-Hit men," Barba said. "Possibly."

"Go get what I need," Penny instructed them.

The two women sped off to the kitchen in a rush. She finished peeling off the white shirt from his chest. The injuries indicated that they had to be handled right now right than later. She tipped the man over taking off what reminded of his shirt then tossed it aside. They could be lying and the they couldn't be. The situation called that she help to the best of her ability. There were no injuries on the man's back He had been attacked from the front which gave the chances of treating him enough to send him to the hospital where he can recover-But if he was being hunted down, the chances were that the hit men would come to the hospital and finish the job. Whether or not this man was part of some shady business and get the cops involved, hit men were well known in sneaking in to the room in any way possible.

Penny half wondered to herself what her brother was doing that had to be less chaotic than how her day had started. The chances of that happening were incredibly slim since getting stranded in space searching for Alpha Centauri. The women returned with what she had asked but a lot more towels were placed on the counter. She tended to the injuries with care with the occasional requests for the women. They were holding on to each other in comfort in the kitchen holding on tightly to the other. The man's head was pressed against a pillow. Debbie finished sewing up the smaller wounds with ease while sitting on the tip of the couch. Penny relaxed, then went into the bathroom where she washed her hands. She heard the women go to the man speaking to him in whispers that were loud enough to overheard.

She heard words that she hadn't heard before.

"We have to call WP!" Barba said.

_WP? WP? What did that mean?_

"No, we don't," Charze said. "We will never see each other ever again if we alert them."

"But we'll LIVE, Charze!" Barba said, taking the woman's smaller hands. "We can't live on the run."

"I can," Charze said.

"I can't," Barba said, squeezing Charze's hand,

"I will take somewhere no one can find us," Charze said.

"You'll be found and you're going to die in a hail of bullets and so will he!" Barba said. "Don't you understand?"

"He won't!" Charze replied, emotional.

"He will!" Barba said. "We're putting this doctor in danger just by being here and if we stay much longer-"

"They can't hack into apartments," Charze said.

"Yes, but what if they _could_?" Barba asked, earning silence back.

Penny had her back against the wall feeling unsure and slightly scared about the situation. If her father were here, he would have known how to handle this problem. They would have helped the poor women and their friend stay out of harms way until they got in the hands of authorities. From there, they would have gone on their way home if the authorities didn't insist on taking the Robinsons into this WP. Whatever WP was, it had to be the kind that separated people from each other forever in the price of justice. Separating her from the family forcefully would have been very difficult and not be able to be done at all. On the other hand, her fantasy was quickly getting out of hand and might become extended than it should have been. The thought of never seeing her family again was horrifying.

There had to be a solution to this problem.

"Hello," Penny said, approaching the two. "What does WP stand for?"

"Witness Protection," Charze said.

"I didn't see anyone," Penny said. "Just the three of you. Does that mean I am safe?"

"Safe enough," Barba said. Penny breathed a sigh of relief. "We just need a ride to police headquarters."

"I have just the ride," Penny said. "It's going to be okay from here on out," she reached her hand out grabbing on to Barba's shoulder reassuringly. "Trust me."


	13. Chapter 13

"It's my second day as a surgeon," Penny told Debbie in the car. "I didn't really think I would have to operate on a witness live in my flat on my first day."

Debbie nodded, listening intently.

"Then again, what else do I have to expect?" Penny asked.

"Bloop, bloop, bloop,"Debbie said.

"Right," Penny said. "the unexpected."

"Bloop bloop, bloop, bloop," Debbie said.

"I realize that," Penny said. "Nothing has gone the way I wanted it to."

"Bloop bloop bloop," Debbie said.

"I should stop expecting it to go my way for my fantasy?" Penny repeated. "No. I want to believe."

"Bloop bloop bloop bloop," Debbie replied

"Aren't fantasy's supposed to go the way I want it?" Penny asked.

"Bloop bloop bloop bloop," Debbie shook her head, then gestured toward the woman. "Bloop bloop bloop!"

"I do fantasize a lot," Penny admitted.

"Bloop bloop bloop bloop," Debbie replied.

"You"re right about that," Penny said. "Fantasys are fun."

Debbie lost her playful, animal like qualities staring back at the woman.

"Bloop bloop!" Debbie said.

"Debbie, before I go back to the hotel room," Penny started. "I will make sure you to take you to the nearest forest and let you have some well deserved freedom."

Debbie nodded, rapidly, waving her arms in the air.

"Bloop bloop bloop bloop!" Debbie said, excitedly earning a smile from Penny.

Marzia was driving in placement of Penny heading toward the hospital playing a soothing, pop enlightened song. Penny was bobbing her head along to the music with her eyes closed swinging from left to right enjoying the rhythm. Penny felt the excitement and concern seeping through her body. She clasped her hands together, tightly, concealing the energy that threatened to make her explode. It was the excitement that she was going to help people get on their feet again and start the process of recovery. She understood all to well the fear of not knowing if things were going to be okay in the end. She was going to make sure they were okay and do her best. Marzia parked into the familiar parking space. Penny took out the key from the steering wheel then placed it into her pocket.

"Have a good day, doctor," Marzia's miniature holographic figure appeared before Penny's eyes.

"You too, Marzia," Penny said, then opened the door with a smile and came out.

Debbie tagged along after Penny and leaped out of the driver's side then the young woman closed the door. They made their way into the entrance of the hospital side by side. The sound of wheels skidding down the wall. She stepped aside holding onto the monkey's smaller hand watching a group of people fly down the corridor calling, "WE NEED A SURGEON!" drawing her attention. Penny rolled up her sleeves making her way after the fleeing crowd. Blue liquid was trailing behind the gurney from the woman's dangling arm. Penny observed that she was in her late thirties, a rather tall woman with her feet dangling off the edge of the gurney and her head was tilted to the side.

"Doctor Montegreo here!" Penny shouted, bolting after the speeding gurney. "What happened to her?"

"Victim of a explosion of some kind," came the man by her side. "Attack, possibly, several projectiles went through her and she is suffering internal bleeding."

"Terrorist or accidental?" Penny asked.

"Can't be sure, Doctor," The EMT replied. "No one knows yet."

"It's going to be alright," Penny told the frightened woman.

"Her ID card identifies her as Charlo of Nevaska," the EMT said. "Blood type O, DNR, queen."

"The oval!" Charlo said.

"Ma'am, you've been hurt," Penny said, standing beside the woman. "Really badly. I am going to do my best."

The blue woman reached her bloody hands grabbing on to Penny's forearm.

"Save the oval!" Her crystal blue eyes stared toward the young woman.

The young woman wore terror, desperation, and fear while trembling. Terror and fear was a familiar expression that she had seen often from Doctor Smith. Except it was on a level that she can feel it through the woman's skin. A feeling that radiated through her very being. She moved her hand into the patient's hand then gave it a squeeze and nodded once moved into the emergency room. The gas mask was placed over the patient's face then her bright blue eyes fluttered closed. The grip on her forearm went slack so Penny let go of Charlo's hand then was given her gloves and the mandatory protection yellow film outfit that protected her clothing. She was handed a scalpel then she carefully slid it through the woman's shirt then through her skin. She peeled away the skin surrounding the scrap metal embedded in various organs in her chest cavity. She saw a oval, bright green object set where the heart should be that gave Penny a short pause. Debbie wheeled over the stool then looked over.

Debbie reached in, her arms coated in gloves, then gently lifted up what seemed to be a oval object that was heavy and had a shine to it. _The oval,_ Penny recalled,_ this must be it_. All eyes were set on it as the oval was lifted up above the body then it emitted a bright white light from the inside with a high pitch noise and a lime green wave was sent flying out of the oval. It was a hollow sound similar to how a glass cup was struck with a spoon that made a echo. Penny tore off a large portion of her coat then handed it off to Debbie who wrapped the oval in the cozy, warm fabric until it was a bundle that was akin to how a birthday present or a Christmas present had been clumsily wrapped up in less than five minutes with tape. The sound persisted in Penny's ears.

The oval was placed on to a counter with great care by the monkey who returned to the side of the bed. Debbie was handed a tool by one of the nurses then wrapped a mask around Debbie's face. The process was done carefully removing the stray pieces from the organs that were knitted up with ease as though she had practiced this procedure numerous times. Pieces fell into the rounded bowl landing with a clack and more blood was transferred in to substitute for the blood that had been lost. Organ absorbent thread was stitched in by Debbie who was observed by Penny ever so proudly. Penny stepped aside turning toward the screen and saw her strong lifesigns. Another life had been stabilized. Charlo hadn't lost any important parts of her internal organs which meant recovery was going to be quite easy. All for the exception of the strange oval on the table that Penny had no idea what it was. By the reactions of the staff around her, no one had the slightest of clue.

Penny sighed, yanking off the gloves walking out of the operation room and tossed them into the nearest garbage can.

"Doctor Montegreo!"

Penny had exited the operation room alongside Debbie taking her gloves off right in the middle of dropping them into the trash can when she turned her attention away in the source of the voice. It belonged to a strange light blue shaded boy with dark spots decorating his body and small spikes covering his face that seemed to have a bleeding blue wound on the side that he was covering with a large white fabric covered in blue stains. His brown eyes jumped at her in a way that seemed older than they really were. He was in a sparkling black outfit that had a gray symbol on the front. Strikingly the patient that she had just operated on-

"Yes, I am she," Penny said, lowering herself down. "And you?"

"Dicky," Dicky said.

"Dicky, your mom is going to be okay," Penny said. "She will need some time to wake up."

"I am not concerned about her," the blue boy shook his head. "I want to hear about the oval. I must know how it is."

"What is the oval?" Penny asked.

"It's very important that I get it," Dicky said. "For future prosperity."

"As soon as your mother wakes up and is able to come out of the hospital, we will be more than happy to give it back," Penny said, Dicky's eyes grew large. "Those are the rules here."

Dicky shook his head.

"You removed it," Dicky said, his voice dripping with horror and he appeared to be afraid.

"Some of the shrapnel landed around it and wedged into a few important organs," Penny said. "I had no choice."

"But you put it back?" Dicky asked, his hopes raised.

"No," Penny said. Dicky's face grew long. "It's being quarantined."

Dicky lowered his gaze briefly then raised it up.

"You held it up," Dicky said. "You held it."

"Yes," Penny replied, nodding her head.

"It's time," Dicky said. "You're the one."

"The one what?" Penny asked, tilting her head.

"It chose you," Dicky said. "You are the one to deliver it to the chosen one."

"The chosen who?" Penny asked.

"It has chosen you as the delivery," Dicky said. "You will face several threats, attacks, and help."

"Why me?" Penny asked.

"You are kind," Dicky said. "I can feel it," he held his hand out. "You will know who is the chosen one when you see them." He faced toward the operation door. "Our duty to the oval is over. We will be leaving."

Penny looked on observing the inside of the operation room that had a empty bed and alarmed staff sharing glances with each other. Penny turned her attention off the window turning her gaze onto Dicky. Dicky wasn't there. She looked through the noisy, cluttered crowd of victims and hospital employees only to realize that he wasn't among the crowd. She turned away then went into the operation room where Velicia was rubbing her head quite perplexed. Debbie came to Penny's side then reached out taking her hand and squeezed it. The young woman returned into the operation room coming toward where the oval was placed and looked over it noticing the glow that seemed to be radiating off it.

Quite strange.

She picked it up where she felt a strange pulse radiating off it.

It felt like energy, calling her name, in a rather soft and kind voice.

She picked up a operating cloth then wrapped it around the object and slipped it into her pocket looking both ways cautiously.


	14. Chapter 14

"Something weird happened in that operation room so you're not going to have another operation done in this hospital for the next week," the words from the chief of medicine came spilling out like a flow of water breaking over a barrier. "Which means your time is over, unfortunately. . . Your skills are highly valued by many of the staff including me."

Penny only nodded in return then glanced over toward Debbie and back to the chief of medicine. She was in her casual wear that consisted of a white coat over her casual wear being a orange turtle neck and dark purple sweatpants that left her feeling very comfortable. Truth be told, her thoughts were drawn to elsewhere. The oval set inside her pocket that was safe and sound but radiating in a way that tugged at her thoughts with curiosity. What could it be? A egg? A sorcerer's stone? A part of a crown? A remote? A door opener? A spaceship caller? A weather summoner?

"I understand," Penny said. "It's been a privilege working here."

"I wish you the best of luck," the chief of medicine reached a hand out and Penny took it then shook their hand with a smile.

Their handshake ended so Penny got up to her feet and moved out of the room.

She came to a stop at the door.

Was being a doctor really that fun?

She enjoyed it, but it was taxing on her in a way that it didn't seem the kind of career she could stick her life to upon her return to Earth.

She wasn't the surgeon type.

The suggestion by Judy, _"What about a space lawyer who fights for civil rights?"_

A civil rights advocate, that she was.

She fought for civil rights in space and support civil rights.

It made perfect sense to Penny.

She made her way to the room where the locker was set then retrieved her belongings in a box in the silent room happily humming to herself. She sat down on to a bench then slipped out the oval into her hands. The bright green glow reflected off her face in the dark room. There was a strange light green cloud illuminating from the figure set in the palm of her hand. The oval was put back into her pocket with the simple operating cloth keeping it cozy in her side pocket. She picked up the box then made her way toward the exit.


	15. Chapter 15

Penny walked through the doorway and when she exited, she was joined by Judy, Don, and Will facing her direction. The siblings embraced each other, relieved, and over joyed to find each other unharmed. The last four odd and strange days melted away as did the strange occurrences with the oval, Charze, and the most strangeness of seeing a horse transform into a car before her very eyes. Nearly being abducted was the worst of it and the best of it was seeing the problem being handed off to someone else. Penny stepped back out of the joined hug by Judy and Will.

"How was that fantasy, Will?" Judy asked.

"It went just about as I thought I would," Will said.

"If you call racing each other on a race track being exciting then I don't know what to say about that," Don said. "It was a very exhausting four day vacation."

"I didn't take you for a racer," Judy said.

"And what did you do?" Don asked.

"A little bit of nothing," Judy said. "What about you, Penny?"

"Just checked off a potential life style," Penny said. "Nothing that I would call exciting."

The group laughed then walked off from the house with Robot tagging along behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello, Doctor Smith," Roarke said.

Smith stared down at the taller man at the chair in the bungalow.

"Hello, Elliot," Smith said. "Or should I call you by Joseph? Mark? Edward-"

"I am sorry for the pain that I caused in your fantasy," Roarke said. "You fantasy included being a con artist."

"And you said you wouldn't interfere in my fantasy," Smith said. "No one was supposed to get hurt! It was supposed to be blanks! People died during my vacation and the police are still looking for that John Z Smith fellow."

Roarke only nodded, listening intently, to the story that was spinning from the doctor.

"I changed my name for the third time legally because of that mess," Smith said. "It took me a long time to get used to being called Zachary. I had just gotten used to being called John Smith not . . ."

"They wanted to die through other means. Not by cancer. They had early onsets of each cancer ravaging them," Roarke said. "They wanted to die in the middle of a gun fight. Never did they imagine their fantasy would continue without them."

"I was a child!" Smith said. "Those men were my uncles and I was told nothing about their plans."

"Your fantasy of having a very action packed day came true," Roarke reminded. "You did have a good time."

"The adrenaline wore and the harsh reality greeted me at the airport," Smith said. "It wasn't supposed to be like that. Not that way! It was supposed to be harmless! Why wasn't it harmless?" he paced back and forth visibly pained. "They could have died in a car accident. I could have helped them with that. They could have told me. I knew people who could give them what they wanted."

"Your Aunt Maude wouldn't have become rich as she was, Doctor Smith," Roarke said. "Taking you under their wing, Matthew."

Smith snapped to attention toward Roarke with rage.

"Don't you dare call me by that," Smith said. "You have no right to call me as your friend."

"The pain hasn't really gone away," Roarke said

Smith growled walking away from Roarke.

"It never does," Smith slid the back door open. "I haven't really opened my heart in years because of that event. When I have, I make sure everything is harmless to the best of my ability when it comes to their entertainment. I try. . I . . . I try."

"Your fantasy is that you get in trouble but the young Robinson child doesn't," Roarke said.

Smith was looking out into the paradise.

"Yes," Smith said, softly. "Yes."

"I can give you that," Roarke said.

Smith turned toward Roarke then glared sharply toward the man.

"I don't think you can really give me that without getting someone killed, mister Roarke," Smith said. "You have to understand. Being surrounded by women, luxurious drinks, the most beautiful sight to behold, is all the ingredients to trouble that I can make myself."

"Aunt Maude always viewed you as the trouble maker at parties," Roarke commented. "Even at your old age."

"As if-" Smith stopped, dropping his glass, staring at Roarke. "How in the heavens. . ."

"There is things you don't know about my island and myself," Roarke said.

"What kind of alien are you?" Smith asked.

"Quite young by Their standards," Roarke pointed up. "Call me a man because that is I represent. I represent the good of mankind."

"You didn't represent the good in allowing them to die the way they did!" Smith snapped.

"They never wanted you to be there caught in the crosshairs," Roarke admitted. "But those customers wanted a very eccentric and amusing conflict with business."

"Was it just business to them forcing a child to hold a gun?" Smith asked, calmly.

"They were businessmen," Roarke said.

"Was it?" Smith repeated, sharply.

"Yes," Roarke said. "You don't really trust me since that day. Don't believe me. Don't want any kind of association, that is fine, enjoying yourself on my island is exactly what your friend wants."

"Then get out," Smith said. "If I like to see you . . ."

"You can find me at the main house," Roarke said. "When you feel better to speak with me."

"That is agreeable." Smith watched Roarke walk out of the bungalow and carefully close the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Roarke sipped from the tea cup in his den then looked at the grandfather clock. It was the designated time that the fantasy of each member of the crew of the Jupiter 2 would begin one after the other. He finished the cup then lifted up to his feet and put on his white suit. He was certain that something terrible was going to happen and it would cost the entire family. How, what way, and when eluded him.

Roarke could only see so far into the future with the time stamped above the moving image. The image that had firmly implanted in his mind that morning was haunting. It was difficult to fathom that it could happen at all but it was part of someones fantasy and it was to happen after the fantasy's of the Robinsons. He could mitigate the loss and time everything to the minute as had been performed with help from the staff. Tattoo was painting a dark gray large parrot while whistling to himself as Roarke strolled down the corridor.

"Tattoo, you have taken up painting again?" Roarke asked.

"Yep, boss," Tattoo said. "Some of the guests asked us if we had more of that-" he pointed toward the portrait of a colorful toucan hanging on to a tree branch. "And so I thought the ladies would appreciate seeing a very rare creature hanging on their wall instead. It makes the background pop out more."

"Your skills have certainly improved," Roarke said.

Tattoo flashed a smile.

"Every detail is important," Tattoo said. "If I didn't capture its essence then what kind of relic of your island would it be?"

Roarke laughed patting on Tattoo's shoulder.

"Long as you tell them about the rarity of this beautiful creature then I am very sure they would happily accept," Roarke said. "It may even look good in Galactic President Mashroon's oval office."

Tattoo turned his head toward Roarke with a startle.

"That good?" Tattoo asked.

"Yes, yes," Roarke said. "You will attract even more of your fair share of women with that. The Ambassador assistants, the news reporters, and anyone curious enough to ask anyone willing to answer."

"Geeze, Boss, I would have done this years ago!" Tattoo said.

"I will return later," Roarke said. "And when I do, I may even bring your lady friend who taught you and see your progress."

"You know me too well," Tattoo said, pleasantly.

Roarke patted on his little friend's shoulder then resumed his trek through the mansion up until he came through the ajar doorway. He spotted the couple standing across from him and from the porch. He came down the porch finishing up buttoning up his suit one piece at a time.

"Welcome, welcome," Roarke smiled. "You got here early."

"Your staff made it easy," Maureen said. "We just have one concern."

"Lay it on me," Roarke said.

"If something were to happen during our fantasy's," John said. "And everyone was unable to return to the Jupiter 2. . ."

"We have escape pods located around the island disguised as different parts of buildings," Roarke said. "Even the permanent residents have their own personal escape pods that will continue their fantasy from there under a emergency simulation. Most of the escape pods are small shops. The Bungalows serve as escape pods as well."

"The escape pods have a weight limit that must be abided, unfortunately, but there is little doubt that weight will ever be over the limit. Such events are very rare to happen. The shops have the most weight limits and have to eject the excessive weight out. In the event that the excessive weight is of organic unit the escape pods are capable of splitting in half with the manual switch being thrown."

"The larger escape pods are the bars around the island. Your fantasy of Earth will be very thorough and be very real. Once it starts, I cannot intervene, unless things go beyond what they should be," Roarke continued. "This fantasy will be quite tame compared to most that quite easily become a bad storm."

"If it does become a bad storm," John said. "That won't be a problem."

"We live for the storm," Maureen's comment earned John's chuckle.

"Nothing out of the ordinary for us," John said. "Life is hardly tame for us."

Roarke smiled, then lowered his attention toward the series of black suitcases stacked on to each other with small wheels beneath them. The older man then lifted his attention up with a curious look.

"What is the luggage for, Robinsons?"

"For our fantasy,"

"Where you are going, you won't need those uniforms until you leave," Roarke said. "Isabella, Andreanna, Marcus, please take the Robinsons belongings back to their bungalow." he turned his attention on to them as the staff wheeled the belongings away. "You will find everything you need set up in your house."

A black and yellow taxi drove up in front of the central house then came to a park.

"Those carts strike me as more convenient for a simple island," Maureen said.

"This is not for myself or for my staff," Roarke said. "This is for you and your husband to your fantasy."

"And our fantasy is?" John asked.

"Having half a week to yourselves in the suburbs," Roarke said. "Living on Earth among civilization but it will be a version of Earth that hasn't engaged much in the space race in some time for Mars, Moon, or Alpha Centauri."

"Why?" John asked.

"Money," Roarke said. "Money."

"And?" Maureen asked.

"And too much risk," Roarke said. "They are afraid to lose."

"Cowards," John said.

"Not only that, but the planet hasn't been overpopulated quite yet to force them to leave their little crib," Roarke said. "They think aliens are not real and Earth is the only planet in the galaxy that has life. That they are all alone. They have a mentality of living and dying on their home planet until their civilization has gone extinct."

"So no excitement for space?" John asked. "Meeting aliens? Alien AI's? Exploring space?"

"If you do talk about aliens then they will think that you are mentally ill," Roarke said. "Private companies are the ones making reusable rockets for spaceflight. The most notable one is SpaceX's Starship. The year is 2019 for this fantasy instead of the year 2000."

"I think I understand now," John held out a hand. "Thank you."

Roarke shook the professor's hand then Maureen's hand.

"Just to be a happy Earthly couple," Maureen said. "You don't know what this means to us."

"Lawrence will take you to your fantasy," Roarke said. "Good-bye."

John opened the door to the taxi then Maureen was the first one in and the professor went in next closing the door behind him. Roarke waved the couple off as the taxi fled on down the road growing small and smaller before his eyes. A familiar figure from up the path came his way swinging a pocket watch. Roarke lowered his hand, a tinge of concern that vanished replaced by a smile, watching the approaching figure become familiar.

"I see you have cooled down, Doctor Smith," Roarke said.

Smith was in Hawaiian themed outerwear with a large neck collar and a necklace of flowers around his neck that contrasted his Jupiter 2 civilian uniform.

"Not," Roarke chuckled. "There is nothing dangerous about the shirts. I assure you."

"I can't trust anything you give me so forgive me for being wary," Smith tapped his fingers joining the man's side with a rhythmn.

"Forgiven," Roarke laughed, his elegant voice carrying a light hearted tone, genuine bemusement. "You rarely have a solo adventure when it comes to these people."

"It turns out that I need them," Smith said, quietly. "More than I know." His eyes darted toward Roarke. "There will be hell to pay if anything happens to them," Smith then corrected looking over to see Don and the Robot were headed their way then turned his attention on to Roarke with a innocent expression. "Happens to me, I mean."

Don came along with the Robot.

"Rest assured, Doctor Smith. . . " Roarke said, putting a hand on the man's back and guided him away from the house. "Long as visitors are on my island then no harm will come to them."

The words came out in earnest.

"Sorry, it seems I am very busy, Julie will bring you to your fantasy." Roarke turned his attention on to Smith.

They walked underneath the long, over reaching branches to the tall trees. The expected flick from Smith didn't come as the two vanished from Don's line of sight. The two friends exchanged a baffled glance then shrugged it off turning away from the duo.

"Where are we going?" Smith asked.

"To the garden," Roarke said.

"What garden?" Smith asked. "You never had a garden."

"A maze garden," Roarke said. "It has always been here."

"Roarke, I said I would make the trouble for myself," Smith said.

"There is more people lurking around the garden then there are at some establishments around my island," Roarke said. "The terms of the fantasy is that you don't go to a bar and get yourself killed."

"Coming from someone who lets people die, I find that had to believe," Smith said.

"I can't interfere in fantasies when they are supposed to die or wish to die in them," Roarke said. "Your fate doesn't end here."

"Where does it?" Smith asked.

"In space with your long time friend B-9," Roarke said. "How, why, when, where, I can't say."

"Try me,"

"Try hundreds of years," Roarke said.

"Another time traveling incident," Smith groaned. "Nearly killed us all!" Smith stopped momentarily after his dramatic reply. "The Robinsons? What about the Robinsons?"

"That little incident you had this June," Roarke said. Smith's gaze lowered toward the right as his earlier comment about being a old man in two hundred eighty-two years hung on his mind. "Yes." Roarke nodded, quite grimly, contrasting his normally happy features. "_That_ incident. You survived that but they didn't for a time."

"Yes," Smith said. "Because I ate something that Will told me not to. It was reversed for them. What about it?"

"Nothing," Roarke said. "That is all I am allowed to say on this matter."

Smith's attention returned on to the man with a scowl as a smile replaced the grim features on Roarke's face.

"And here we are!" Roarke said over the scowling of the doctor as they walked on past Penny.

"What do you know is going to happen today?" Smith asked. "I may know something you don't."

"Consider yourself forbidden from speaking any bad omens," Roarke shook his head. "This is a place of positivity."

"Positivity, indeed!" Smith rolled his eyes shaking his head walking on. "Is there a rack for sun hats-" Smith turned in the direction of Roarke only to find that he was gone. "I despise it when he does that."

Smith turned away from the direction that the man had vanished in and froze in his tracks recognizing Connor.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mr Connor, is that your name?"

Connor turned in the direction of Smith.

"Bran Connor," Connor said. "Who might you be?"

"Doctor Zachary Smith," he held a hand out. "My fantasy is being on this island."

"I have heard of you," Connor said. "You're a well known menace."

"A menace or a delight," Smith said. "There are two sides to every person."

"Then I can tell you what my deep secret fantasy is," Connor said.

"And what is that?" Smith asked.

"Blowing up this place and everyone with it," Connor watched Smith pale.

"Why would you want to kill people who did nothing wrong to you?" Smith asked.

"Just a piece of my imagination," Connor winked back. "Not _really_ going to happen."

His words were dipped in sarcasm as Smith froze staring back at the taller man.

"I like to explore every tunnel, every engineering tunnel, every life support tunnel, and find every hidden city in the jungle," he took out the toothpick then dropped it to the ground and squished it into the ground with a grin. "_That_ is the real fantasy."

Connor walked away leaving Smith in the garden.

"Oh dear," Smith trembled. "Oh dear," He turned in the direction that he had last seen Roarke that turned into rage and his face contorted to the feelings that were twisting his stomach up. "William didn't wish for this!"

* * *

The taxi drove through the gravel road as John and Maureen were seated side by side in the left side.

Maureen leaned against the professor's shoulder fast asleep as she held on to his hand.

The professor watched the green hills vanish before his eyes replaced by trees with large poles with silver bands connecting each tall pole. He watched as the flat hills turned into fields of corn, the bungalows transform into houses that had lasted through the last hundreds of years on Earth, the familiar square windows, and noise from dogs that filled the air as they ran around the back yard barking at the passing by taxi.

"Are we there?" Maureen asked, softly, raising her head up, her eyes fluttering.

"We are here," John whispered back as the taxi came to a pause by the sidewalk.

"The house that has the lights off is yours," Lawrence replied. "The keys are under the welcome mat."

"Thank you, Mr Lawrence," John said.

John grabbed on to the handle of the door then swung it open and the door flung wide open as the light inside the taxi illuminated the comfortable red patting decorating the inside. Maureen scooted out of the taxi directly into her husbands arms and she laughed in a way that she hadn't since the last time that he had surprised her. John closed the door with his hip then began to make his ascent up the stairs.

John lowered, allowing Maureen to slip out the keys, then the welcome mat was slid down.

The door was unlocked with a quick turn and Maureen opened the door for John then they both walked in.

It was easy to navigate in the dark through the living room, up the stairs, took a left turn and went into the open room.

The couple crashed on to the large bed and fell fast asleep on the bed in each other's arms.

* * *

"Doctor Smith, why are you following Mr Connor?"

Smith yelped turning in the direction of the young woman and put his back against the wooden frame of the tree.

"You gave me quite the fright!" Smith said.

"We don't allow that sort of activity," Julie said. "Not even by concerned private citizens."

Smith peered out the tunnel that Connor had gone in.

"I fear that Bran's intentions here are not a far away place," Smith said.

"Don't we all have dark fantasies," Julie said. "You mind your fantasy and he minds his fantasy."

"His fantasy is destroying this paradise," Smith said. "He told me so this morning!"

"No, no, no," Julie guided Smith away with her hands on his shoulders making hm turn away from the tunnel entrance. "His fantasy is less dangerous and more purely innocent."

"Do you know what it is?" Smith asked. "Do you know what that tunnel is?"

"A touring tunnel," Julie said.

"Wrong!" Smith replied. "That is a service tunnel!" He waved a red and black slip of paper up and down as she nodded along to his comments. "Says so on this brochure!"

"His fantasy is being a engineer," Julie revealed. "Wants to prove to himself that he can be something other than a 'incel' who lives in his father's basement."

"He is a incel?" Smith repeated.

"Yes," Julie said.

"What is a incel?" Smith asked. "Is that a new word floating around in the galaxy?"

"It comes from Earth. It meas someone who treats women like objects," Julie said. "And believes they are entitled to them."

"He is a incel?" Smith was shocked, leaning back from Julie pausing in his tracks with his eyes completely exposed. "That makes complete sense!" He grabbed her by the shoulder. "We are all doomed! DOOMED!"

Smith bolted as Julie dropped her head into her face. Smith hid under a tree branch as Julie followed the direction that she had seen him heading in. He peered both ways then tip toed his way to the tunnel entrance and put on the uniform dangling from the hook. He looked both ways up toward the orange tinted sky that had several moons in alignment in the distance. He put on the orange hat then bolted into the service tunnel.

He lowered the hat bolting toward the direction that Connor had gone in and pretended to be working when the young man turned around. He hid behind the wall then heard the man's footsteps headed his way. Connor took a turn by the wall with his hands in his pockets. Smith leaped down from above the tubes poking out of the wall. He approached one of the workers in front of a series of screws, switches, screens, and pieces that were oddly placed and designed.

"Sir,"

"Yes?" The tall scaled and thin alien turned toward Smith.

"Which part did Bran work on?" Smith asked.

"Why that part," The alien pointed toward the lower region that had pieces of clay with pipes, small packaging, a recorder, and a small trap. "He was repairing the anti-radiation extractor. Stopped working a few hours ago and had to be repaired."

"He is new here," Smith said. "He did it wrong," he took a toolkit from the passing worker. "And has been making lots of mistakes that the boss doesn't really like at all."

"How many?" the alien asked.

"Hundreds. Hundreds," Smith said, grimly. "Tiny ones. Proving to be annoyance for the guests."

"Yuck!" The alien shook their head. "How are they?"

"Recovering but it's top secret. Don't tell anyone. He doesn't wish anyone to know that someone made a little boo boo."

The worker nodded, gravely, a little too rapidly.

"Yes, sir!" The alien said.

"How many other sections have they done?" Smith asked.

"A lot," The alien said.

"Show me them," Smith held up a finger. "After I do this one. Go on."

Smith watched the worker pass by him then he went toward the machine and knelt down.

He rubbed his hands together, put on a pair of gloves, tapped on the side of helmet then was engulfed by a bio-hazard suit. Smith carefully extracted pieces of the bomb out of the machine. He tapped lightly against the pipes so the dents vanished replaced by a solid and hard wall then replaced the broken florescent light fixtures with new poles. He slid out a small box that had been hidden by the contraption and replaced with a new one from the toolkit.

Smith exited the service tunnel and stripped out of the uniform the hooked it on the hook. He wandered out into the open using the wall as his support feeling tired. He leaned against the support pole leading up further from the interior of the service tunnel then looked on to see numerous star constellations above him contrasting the planets that were crescent moons to him that were distant to their sun. Smith's belly grumbled, loudly, in protest to his careful work. Smith walked on into the jungle as his eyes opened and closed.

"There you are!" Julie popped out of the dark giving the man a startle.

"I have been out," Smith said, linking his arm with Julie. "Could you bring me to my bungalow, my dear? I am so tired."

"We saved some dinner for you," Julie said as Smith lowered his head. "Deethna! Help me!"

A member of the staff appeared out of the thicket and joined Smith's side and helped her guide the tired man down the path.


	19. Chapter 19

Maureen slid up from bed, her thoughts focused on preparing breakfast, waking the children up for their routine showers, her vision adjusted in the light tinted room. John felt the bed raise up from her weight being lifted. John groaned lifting himself up from the bed.

"What time is it?" John asked.

Maureen looked toward the black block with white text that had the temperature beside it.

"Four-thirty," Maureen said.

"Go back to sleep, Maureen," John mumbled. "We're not on a starship."

Maureen looked out the window her eyes teeming with lethargy observing the next door neighbors house."

"I forgot," Maureen said. "John, get into bed."

Maureen slid back the blanket then they both went under the sheets and fell sleep.

* * *

Smith stirred out of bed and stretched, full rested, then scratched his back for a itch. He went into the bathroom taking along the necessities then showered for several minutes singing loudly and delightedly. Steam rolled out underneath the door over the singing.

He returned clad in a buttoned up shirt and shorts with his clump of old clothing in his arms. He dropped the clothing into the white basket then went toward the refrigerator, opened the door, then slid out a white plastic package from the blue glowing interior of the yellow machine.

"Ahh," Smith said, pleased. "A good healthy snack. Fish tacos!"

Smith strolled out of the bungalow with the food in his hands and walked about searching for a nice place to eat out in the open.

The weather was kind and agreeable to stand in.

Everything felt about right as he found a hidden fallen log that had a nice view of the bungalows, the central house, and the other buildings featured about the area. He took in a mental view of the scenery then set in a napkin into his collar and including on his lap. With a sigh in content, Smith picked up the taco then began to eat it.

"Good morning!" Greeted someone with a low voice from across.

"Morning," Smith replied.

"Good morning!" Came a voice that was deep but cheerful as the lower one.

The unison chimes drew Smith's attention toward a humanoid with three legs and four arms strolling on past him. Smith dropped the taco to the gray box looking on toward the green skinned men with pointy ears performing a spider crawl down the well traveled path. Smith looked over watching the men go on past him with widened eyes that turned into intrigue and curiosity. He shook his head then began to resume eating the taco.

"Is this a good place to eat breakfast?" Smith turned his head in the direction of the high pitch voice as pieces of fish fell to the container.

"Very so," Smith dabbed at his lips then returned his attention on to the younger woman with a smile. "You can eat alongside me if you like."

The younger woman sat down alongside him with a omelet on her plate covered in sausage, pieces of green, bacon, and bread. And the company was enough.

"Have you hiked a mountain?" asked his companion.

"Many times," Smith replied. "Usually on a hot and steaming sun with little equipment and company."

"I have hiked many places around this galaxy without company," His companion resumed. "Ran away from booby traps, animals, disgruntled natives."

"They are the worst company!" Smith scoffed.

"And the best at times," His companion laughed.

"When guided by their superstition," Smith said. "One time I was thrown into a cave with a friend and the cave was sealed off. Nearly choked to death."

"I was thrown into a animal trap and nearly lost my legs!" Smith's eyes widened at her story.

"Oh dear . . . That is nothing!" Smith said. "I fell into a cosmic sand pit and couldn't get out!"

"Why would you do something as stupid as that?" She frowned. "Cosmic sand pits are a well known danger when it comes to tourism."

"I didn't know it was cosmic until my travel companion fell into it and kept talking over the radio," Smith said. "Places, places, places," he shook his head. "Thanks to that guest we are painfully aware of what it can also do. A number of things anywho."

Smith sipped from his tea cup then put it into the cup holder.

"There are so many places I have been to that have defied all beauty. All harshness. The colors that are in the world are hard to describe with just words. Does little justice with the ancient towers, their faded paint, covered in vines." She shook her head. "Looming over the remains of the past. . ."

Smith listened as she rambled, noticing her tremors, how pale she looked compared to him, how bald she was wearing a noticeable wig, as it slowly became apparent that he was speaking to someone with little time in the world after a battle with the greatest foe in disease and had lost. It wasn't just a island for the living to see out their fantasy's but for those near death. It quickly became apparent to Smith that her fantasy was sharing her story with a fellow explorer as he ate.

* * *

John was the first member of the couple to awaken from slumber fully refreshed and full of energy then explored the room that had labels on the top of the dresser drawers under the words 'men' and 'women' on black screens that had their text outlined in white font then took a long shared shower enjoying the warmth of the water behind the steam radiating from the heat. It was nice for a change not to worry about conserving their water.

They dried off and changed into their civilian uniforms. It was relaxing and comfortable clothing. The decorations around the house were odd and unique even reminding them of the statues that they had found in their long voyage in space.

"I will be the one who cooks in this fantasy, darling," John clasped a hand on her shoulder. "You have cooked enough throughout the galaxy and back."

"Reminds me of the days when I was the busy one and you were the one who had all the time in the world," Maureen smiled, fondly, at the memory. "It will be nice for a moment."

"And more," John said. "Relax on the front porch. I will bring you breakfast."

"I will," Maureen assured. "Don't overcook the pancakes."

"When have I ever overcooked the pancakes?" John asked.

"I can recall a time when I was sick and you had to cook for the toddlers," Maureen said. "Out of your busy schedule."

"That was just once," John said.

"Dozens of times," Maureen said. "Delicious blueberry pancakes. But burnt."

"All of them amount to getting as good as I am now at making them," John said.

"I have to hand it to you," Maureen said. "You haven't cooked a pancake in years and you believe you can do it."

"That skill never goes away, Doctor Robinson," John reminded. "You," was sternly added pointing out toward the doorway. "Out of the kitchen!" he pointed toward the doorway handing her a cup of coffee.

"Oh, yes sir." Maureen said, teasingly, with a snicker as she left the kitchen taking a sip of the coffee.

John retrieved the ingredients for the pancakes and the instruments to make them on. With care and adjusting himself to the brand new stove and scrambled the eggs in the large pan made out of metal while cooking the bacon simultaneously. John flipped the pancakes up and down with one hand on his hip admiring his pancake then reached out toward the white drawer, sliding it open, the poured out the two plates slipping them on to the counter alongside him.

He pressed cancel on the timer then turned the stove off after each part of the plates were ready to be consumed. He slid portions of eggs on to each plate then dropped the bacon and pieces of toast with butter on them. The pancakes were set on the other side of the plate.

John searched the kitchen until he found the syrup. He poured the syrup on to both of their pancakes then added blueberries on to his pancake and blackberry preserves on Maureen's pancake. He took out forks and napkins then balanced his way out of the house to the front porch where his wife waited for him on the front seat. John handed the plate to Maureen and sat down alongside her on the bench.

"Pancakes," Maureen said. "It has been a long time since we have had pancakes on Earth."

"This will taste less good than the ones you make with the stove," John noted.

"John," Maureen started, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Anything that is made with love will taste just as excellent."

"Let's see!" John said.

"Mmhhhm," Maureen said. "The pancakes is delicious!"

"The pancakes taste a lot less good than the ones you make," John said. "It lacks that. . ."

"Wonder, sweet, delightful taste?" Maureen said.

"It's like eating a muffin from Earth," John said. "No taste to it." His eyes wandered toward the morning sky. "We have been in space for so long making our own food. . ."

"That the way we make the ingredients is better than how Earth does?" Maureen said.

"Yes," John relented.

"You are not the only one," Maureen said, softly. "I already miss it."

"I like a good walk in the park after this," John said. "Something to remind me that we are really on Earth."

"John," Maureen said. "If Earth has changed in the last two decades then a wallet might not be the first item to search for. May just be the phone out of a long shot."

John mulled it over.

"True," John took a bite, chewed, then swallowed the pieces of scrambled eggs. "I wonder if Earth has truly moved on from flipable phones."

"Given how strongly your siblings used it," Maureen cut her pancake up into pieces. "The chances of that are _very_ slim."


	20. Chapter 20

Upon throwing away their paper plates, Maureen scanned the front lawn spotting many of the plants on the ledges that were dying out one by one under the sun with dark leaves and flowers that had ceased growing for the producers. The hostas were the plants still thriving on each ledge with their wooden stalks haven been removed earlier. Maureen knelt down to the hosta then grazed her fingers on the familiar large leaf tinted by yellow and green over the sounds of the birds chirping.

From inside the two storied house, John was searching for the phones. Roarke failed to mention just how drastically different Earth and its technology was going to be. A fact that was becoming irritating as time was beginning to wear down on the professor. He opened several drawers, slid back the couches, flipped over chairs, seeking for the phone.

John sped up the stairs with his hand on the rail passing by the paintings of willow trees and views of space. Soon as John came into the bedroom, he found two thin devices on both counters below the lamps. He picked up the light purple and dark purple phones noticing how light they were with black screens that stared back at him. He looked down upon the bases that they rested on. He flipped the machines over then saw the imprint of a dark gray apple on it. He slipped the phones into his long pockets then made his descent down the stairs and through the ajar doorway.

John came to her side surveying the various states of the lawns. Little to no people were outside except for them.

"What is the matter, John?" Maureen asked.

"People are normally out at this time," John said. "Children riding bicycles, people sunbathing, even a dog or squirrel."

"Roarke left something out," Maureen noted.

"Some more important than the current interplanetary mission status of the Jupiter 2," John said. "This alternate Earth is very concerning."

"Let's not judge this cynical Earth quite yet, Professor Robinson," Maureen was handed the dark purple phone. "What is this?"

"They could be our phones," John said.

"They don't look like phones," Maureen noted.

"New versions," he shook his head. "Compared to the phones that we used back on Earth-" Maureen scanned around the object searching for a way to turn it on. "How in the world do people turn these phones on?"

Maureen hit a button on the side and the screen glowed to life.

"Power buttons is on this side," Maureen said. "Pokemon go? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's explore that," John said. "Perhaps this 'pokemon go' can lead us to the park."

"Ah, a tour guide," Maureen observed.

"A handy dandy one," John looked around the yard. "This front yard needs a good mow after we plow through this living block."

"And I a good rest," Maureen agreed.

John read the number alongside the doorway, locking the numbers in his mind, for safe keeping then turned from the house in the direction of his wife strolling over to her side. Their fingers tapped at once on the screens, repeatedly, until they spotted strange creatures on their screens. The exact same creature.

John turned the phone toward Maureen then looked behind the phone quite perplexed as Maureen was digging her fingers onto the lower half of the phone. John and Maureen strolled down the stairs until they came to a stop on the not well kept pavement at the edge of their street.

John and Maureen stopped in the middle of the road at the strange creature that appeared on each screen then exchanged a bewildered glance together raising eyebrows in unison. John looked toward the street sign as he rushed his wife off the road as the sound of motorcycles speeding their way was evident.

It was a strange and small creature that was less realistic than any of the alien wildlife that they had came across. They turned off their phones then resumed walking down the street taking random twist and turns through the area. They strolled their way down several blocks as they slowly began to notice crowds of people wandering around in the parks. A young man was handing out bottles of water to people underneath a large umbrella that had the strange symbol that was on the screen.

"Pokemon go, eh?" Maureen said.

"Named for making people go and collect monsters," John said. "A clever way of getting them out and about."

"If they are not still in the skateboard fad," Maureen said. "Not that clever."

"Move out the way, excuse me, pardon me," the duo stepped aside watching a pair of teenagers skillfully speeding down the pavement then skid on to the green grass. "Park the hoverboards on the non-flamable park rides, trainers!"

The group picked up the rides and jogged over toward the playground that had scooters, bikes, and three skateboards leaned up against the beam.

"The fad has gone away a little bit," John said.

"Like flipphones," Maureen said. "They will never go away."

John nodded in agreement scanning the numbers of people with heads bent and focused on the screens.

"Surrounded by people on their phones isn't how I think is the best way to spend the first day at home," John said. "Let's see how the town is."

"I wouldn't mind seeing the town," Maureen said.

"Yo, love birds!" called the water station operator. "How long you been out?"

"Thirty minutes," Then John added. "Tops."

"Put on some sunscreen, umbrellas, and get some water! It's going to get really hot really fast and get some really severe burns!" The water station operator pointed toward another station. "What? It happens all the time around here even being out here for a hour. Australia had it worse last year than we Americans-"

"They are fixing that, like, aggressively, they are dropping the coal industry to fix the damage that they had done," a customer said.

"Dylan," came Dylan's companion. "Where do you get that news?"

"From a news article," Dylan said. "Where do _you_ get your news?"

"Um, eh, um, Fox," stammered the companion as the tall man's eyes drilled him down several pegs.

"As in The Resident in the White House trying to turn the clock back to the 50's, Louis?" Dylan said. "Admit it."

"Yes," Louise said.

"I get my news from CNN and they never mention that," The water stand operator said.

"I got it from Reddit and it's better than CNN when it comes to searching the right category's regarding Earth's future," Dylan said. "I can't believe America is the only nation not working on dropping coal and fossil fuel industries." The tall customer shook their head. "I can't believe the states are the ones pushing this. I can't believe because of greed no human is going to see Alpha Centauri's system."

"Now that's too negative even for a millennial," John said, handing out a couple of dollars on to the table. "I heard SpaceX is aiming for Alpha Centauri this upcoming century."

"_After_ Mars and the Moon," Dylan said. "The only ones who _will_ get there are Martians. Not us Earthlings."

"Martians?" John asked. "But Mars is uninhabitable."

"If you build the right protective structure then they will come," Dylan said. John handed Maureen a large bottle of water then was handed another bottle by the operator. "In a hundred years it has been predicted that a million people will be living there and calling the planet independent."

"You talk as if Earth is dying," John said.

"We're the frog in a boiling bucket set in a heater while someone slowly turns up the heat to high," Dylan said. "Earth is becoming a wasteland. A desert. Not as green as it used to be twenty years ago."

"You must be exaggerating,"

"In a hundred years, this planet will only be inhabited by humans because we drove every animal to extinction with the exception of domesticated pets," Dylan said. "Or by robots."

The crowd laughed.

"Dylan, come on, let's go hit the gym," Louise grabbed Dylan by the arm and forced him away.

"What? It's true!" Dylan shouted. "They will look more human than Robby the Robot!"

John stared down the two friends watching them become distant to his eyes.

"Did they just say Robby the Robot?" John asked. "But Robbie came from Priplanus."

"This is a alternate Earth," Maureen said. "Anything can be different."

"Just how different is it?" John asked. "There was Tommy the Robot back on Earth as a example of a robot but. . ."

"But this character is concerning," Maureen said.

"Did Mr Roarke transport us to somewhere where Robbie was dropped here instead and commercialized?" John asked.

"I see that as a very good chance, John," Maureen said.

"Hey, you know the watertower is gonna fly in a couple of days?"

"What water tower?" John and Maureen asked at once.

"You haven't heard of the Starhopper . . . Go figure, most people are not interested in the exploration side of science."

"On the contrary, we are," Maureen said.

"Very, very, very interested," John said.

"So," Maureen started. "is it a saucer?"

The group of fans laughed amongst themselves turning away from the couple.

"Saucer? Did you hear what she just said?" cried a member. "She must think we're the aliens!"

"More like we are," John's eyes went toward Maureen. "What if he just transported us to a planet that developed similar to our Earth but the technology is different?"

"It would make sense," Maureen said. "Robbie on the other hand doesn't."

"Starhopper is a literal water tower that is unmanned with raptor engines beneath it. Used to be a prototype of Starship until it lost the tip a few months ago. Or was it a few months ago? It's hard to keep track with Elon Time," came the other customer holding out two tickets. "I got three airline tickets to Boca Chica and my friends just bailed out. Um, this may be a little uncalled for, but would you take two of the tickets?"

Instinctively, John and Maureen reached out for the tickets taking them at once from the young woman's hands then seemingly drifted away toward the station with umbrellas.


	21. Retribution

Smith's companion wandered off sometime in the afternoon after hours of talking about their individual adventures in space with a family and without a family to back them up. Getting to talk with someone who had been through similar situations was more comforting and reassuring to Smith that he wasn't really losing his mind being lost in space with the Robinsons in the Jupiter 2. That Taurons really existed as did queens, kings, talking animals, talking plants, and many ancient civilizations that he had only found relics of.

Smith was feeling in good spirits heading down the hill rubbing the back of his neck with a black towel singing to himself quite cheerfully. He twirled around a tall monument with one hand on the edge on the heels of his feet even humming along. It had been a nice experience hiding in a cave under a waterfall and admiring the scenery with little aliens wanting him. A experience that Smith hadn't known he craved until being there.

It started to rain so Smith searched for easy shelter. _No, the trees won't do_, Smith thought. No ruins of past fantasies laid around the area. Not even a discarded Earthly vehicle was in his sights. There were so many levels of disappointment that Smith felt in this fantasy that counting them all would shame Mr Roarke, his assistants, and his staff.

Smith's eyes landed on the rounded hole in the ground that was large and wide enough for a crowd to be in.

"Shelter!" Smith said. He clasped his hands together looking toward the sky generated by the bubble. "Thank you, Lord!"

Then he jogged over toward the shelter with the towel used as a shield from the rain.

He stopped at the entrance and shook of all the rain even off the towel.

"Ah," Smith said, relieved. "Sanctuary!"

Mud sunk on to his flip flops even slipping on to his skin.

"Not quite. . . . Oh dear, oh dear!" he looked into the cave quite panicked rubbing his hands as he looked toward the darkness rather irked. "This is very fearsome."

Smith gazed down toward the ground then shook his feet.

"Has to be dry and less bothersome than this moving sea of Earth!" Smith said.

Smith walked further into the tunnel until he didn't have any difficulty walking on the ground flinging off the mud from his feet to the ground around him. It became dark and secluded in the cavern that lost the dark blue dreary theme to it to the pitch black scheme. He walked further down the tunnel searching for the exit. Most tunnels had that. Ins and outs for a wanderer to go through.

He was left that way until unexpected holes of light appeared in his line of his great relief, once venturing further, Smith found that the tunnel only had water sprinkling in.

"Doctor Smith,"

Smith stopped in his tracks then tossed the towel aside to tree roots sticking out of the tunnel.

"Yes?" Smith's curiosity was replaced by paling as he recognized the voice. "Connor. . ."

"You sabotaged my fantasy," Connor stepped forward into the light with a look of death decorating his features.

"Once, I did what you tried to do last night," Smith said. "I failed. Thankfully."

Connor's hands rolled into fists.

"I made a deal with a devil to save my child from a disease that would have ruined his life," Connor said. "He said to repay that deal I had to take down a remote space station. Yes, it's horrible. It's unimaginable. But it was the only option available."

"You didn't trade your soul for him?" Smith asked. "A child's life is worth _one_life. Not a few."

"My son needs a father," Connor said.

"If he needs a father then you wouldn't have tried to do what you did," Smith said. "I suspect that bomb plant cannot be tried a second time."

Connor growled.

"Mr Roarke isn't the kind of person who turns in people for crimes on his islands," Connor stepped closer toward Smith with emphasis on each word until they were face to face with a glow in the light stick glowing green between them and he looked quite threatening under the light. "He would still have a father."

"And now?" Smith asked.

"I have to figure out another way of getting my fantasy seen through!" Connor said, enraged. "So yes. You're right!"

"There are children on this island, sir," Smith said as he stepped back from Connor into the dark feeling intimidated then took another step back from the man. "You should only show your bad side to people who have wronged you."

"Speaking of being wronged," Smith was walking backwards as Connor kept walking on. "You have really wronged me, Doctor Smith, and I will see to that you pay for it!"

Connor's fist flew striking Smith so much so that the older man staggered back. In the next instant Smith landed to the ground with his left eye aching. In the next second, a kick knocked him aside with a yelp. Smith closed his eyes over the beating. He shielded his head first. His legs went against his chest in a defensive position during a gap during the beating in which Connor paused between swinging his shoe forward.

Eventually, the kicking stopped all together on his torso from his back to front. His entire body ached with the exception of his skull. So much ache and pain that it was hard to get up. When he tried to turn over on to his side, it was increasingly difficult struck by a sharp pain that warned him against doing so. Smith had little strength in his reserves to move against that warning. Too hurt to move in reality. He heard Connor spit.

"That'll show you!" Connor said.

Connor walked away from Smith heading in the direction of the exit.

Of all the times not to have Robot and Will to come to his aid, this proved to the most bittersweet but acceptable pill to swallow. He had bought them enough time to leave aboard the Jupiter 2 and be done with Fantasia Stazion. It was the only reassuring thought Smith clung to falling to sleep as he began to rest from his wounds.


	22. Cooks in the family

"Good for Monday through Wednesday," John read the ticket out loud. "19th to the 21st."

"And today is Sunday," Maureen said. "It will be nice to see someone else making the history."

"Some crew is," John said. "I get the distinct feeling it won't be a family going to Mars."

"Given how dangerous it is, even for the probes going there," Maureen said. "It wouldn't be wise to raise one when colonizing a difficult planet as Mars."

"Colonizing Alpha Centauri sounds easy compared to Mars," John said. "Must be too expensive to try out that idea."

"Twenty years," Maureen said. "Technology has advanced to the point that we can see through our phones when in camera mode but humans are still found on one planet."

"What day is it. . ." John took out his phone then pressed on the button on the side. "Ah ha!" he held the phone up. "Today is Sunday, the 18th."

Maureen looked toward the sky as she slid her umbrella back searching for the ever present moon.

"Can't be a alien planet," Maureen said. "It has one moon."

"Odd," John lowered the phone turning it off with a click quite perplexed. "Very odd."

* * *

They passed by a horse herd along the sidewalk then stopped in their tracks watching with widened eyes them navigate the traffic in three lines. John and Maureen exchanged a shocked look with each other that turned into smiles then eyed at the creatures straying off from them as the same idea began to form in each other's minds.

They strolled after the creatures and followed them into the field. John was the first to approach the Earthly horses with his hands held out showing that he was unharmed and approached the tall dark horse. He stroked the center of the horses forehead then leaped on to the center of the creature and grasped onto the long mane decorating both sides of the horse. Maureen's ride joined John with a chuckle.

"For being a horse rider, you're have grown slow, Professor Robinson," Maureen said.

John snickered turning toward Maureen.

"Haven't had the time to ride one in a long time," John remarked. "How have you been able to keep up with the horses?"

"Judy and Penny come across these magnificent beasts while you and Don are out for days with Will and Robot," Maureen said. "Mapping most of the continent of the planet that we are on for the long term."

"Are you ever going to tell me about the adventures you had with them?" John asked.

"Those are stories best kept between mother and daughter," Maureen said. "None that are alarming."

"Alright, darling," John shook his head. "Ready to go racing?"

"If you are up to it," Maureen said.

"Go!" John patted on the side of the horse.

Maureen's laughter loudly rang in the air chasing after John. Their horses raced each other up and down the Nevadan hill. Their laughter carried in the air underneath the beating sun. They rested under trees side by side overlooking a pond taking sips from their individual bottle of water while resting under the trees and the horses were grazing alongside them.

* * *

They watched the sun sink down over the hills then their stomachs began to grumble watching the sun sinking down over the hill before their eyes. John frowned while navigating the screen of the phone tapping his fingers on to the screen staring at the glowing screen until he pressed the right buttons. John saw a map that displayed his location and the destination that they both wanted to go.

They lurked under the dawning sun side by side slowly on the grass along the shoulder of the road. Maureen followed John's lead through the environment watching civilization crawl back up to their vision starting with a few houses. Just as they had found little sign of life that morning, only cars were parked up in drive ways. Animals were hiding in barns, garages, or underneath cars shielding themselves from the pounding heat. Their bottles of water were empty halfway in the return journey to their temporary housing.

The first day was quite uneventful for the Robinsons what not with searching for a garbage can that was nearby to drop their bottles into. It was the smallest of excitement and adventure in the return journey. Once close to the region where they had came close to the park, the couple disembarked their horses, then swatted them away. The horses loudly nieghed, shook their heads, then fled down the way that they had had came.

"Now, John, I do the cooking tonight," Maureen said. "My treat."

"Hm," John said. "What kind of treat are we having for tonight?"

"A surprise," Maureen said. "How about you take the nap on the couch and when you wake up, you will find dinner on the table waiting."

"If life were that easy," John said. "Falling asleep and finding everything prepared, everything done without a hitch, that would be a miracle."

"Life doesn't work that way in space but it does on Earth," Maureen said.

"We are just the ones blessed to make the preparations ourselves," John replied opening the door for Maureen. "We would have gone quickly bored on Alpha Centauri with little adventure to frighten us."

"We still don't know what life rests on that planet," Maureen was the first to walk into the house.

"Perhaps this alternate Earth has a telescope more powerful than the one we had in the 90's," John said.

"They could," Maureen said.

The pair put their airline tickets onto the table then they split off. John landed with a thud on the long couch and began to nap. Maureen gathered the necessary ingredients for the dinner as her husband napped and prepared the feast on the white stove and took out the plates that were not made of paper from the cabinet. She took a double take at the plates that she set on to the counter. The plates were lavender with a upraised cylinder shape at the edge. She tore her attention off shifting her gaze on to the food.

In little over a hour, dinner was steaming and prepared with food that could be made. She taste tested the food then frowned as she raised her head up from the stove and she lowered the spoon. She used to enjoy the taste, before she left Earth, but not as much anymore. She got out the fridge some beverage and dipped the contents into the circular yet curved tall glass cups and put them on to the table as it became dark outside.

John came into the dining room joining Maureen at the table.

"How was that nap?" Maureen asked,

"Refreshing," John said then raised his eyebrows. "Did you get along with the stove?"

"We got along easily enough," Maureen said.

"First I thought the two of you were going to have some difficulty," John said. "Silly of me."

"Not silly at all," Maureen said. "The kitchen is as new to me as it was when I last left it as the housewife."

"Do you regret that?" John asked.

"No," Maureen said. "Not at all." She raised her eyebrows back at him. "Do you regret volunteering for space?"

"Raising the kids out there in the final frontier? Used to scare me more than I care to admit." John said. "Finding out they are more special than what they are on Earth, getting lost even further in space, helping out all those aliens?" A smile formed on his face. "No," he shook his head. "I don't."

Maureen smiled picking up her glass and held it up.

"Toast to the two cooks in the family still being able to adapt to the kitchen's new equipment,"

Maureen smiled with a laugh then clunked her glass with his glass.

"Toast!"


	23. Flicks

Maureen came down the stairs rubbing her eyes freshly steamed from the solo shower after waking up to a empty bed. She smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen making her descent down the stairs and went through the living room, down the dining room that had a prepared breakfast waiting for the two of them, then went into the kitchen finding her husband leaning against the stove whistling.

"Good morning, darling," Maureen a planted a kiss on his cheek then looked down onto the counter then on to the stove then he handed her coffee. "Still got twenty-five minutes to spare for the cooling of the brownies."

"I love what you have done with the kitchen," Maureen said. "Still a dirty brownie maker as I recall."

"I am a little rusty on that," John said. "I will clean that up. After breakfast."

"What are we going to do with all these brownies?" Maureen asked.

"Take them with us to Boca Chica," John said. "If we have any left we could share them with the children."

"Good idea," Maureen said.

"Do you still want to go to Boca Chica tomorrow?" John said.

"Always ready for it," Maureen said. "Where did the tickets say we're going?"

"Texas, Brownsville," John said.

"We will need to pack a lot of water for the trip," Maureen went toward the dining room.

"And lots of snacks," John agreed joining Maureen then sat down into his seat and so did she alongside him. "We could find other space enthusiasts there."

"That, too," Maureen said. "Where are we going today?"

"Hm," John began to think it over. "I did see a aquarium during our walk."

"And then what?" Maureen said.

"Uhhh," John looked up toward the cieling thinking it over.

"No idea?" Maureen asked.

"Beats me," John shrugged. "I don't like that a bit. So used to having a task after another and another and now we have none."

Maureen got up then went into the kitchen.

"I got a idea," Maueen returned with buckets of colorful icecream with a smile raising her brows in unison and John leaned back against the chair with a grin. "We can eat icecream after we get back and find a romantic flick to watch."

"Makes me wonder if they still got their heads in the romance gear," John said. "Everything is different. Too different," Maureen returned the buckets of icecream back into the kitchen and came back to the dining room back to her chair. "If anything from those romantic flicks turn out out to be true then I am going to lose my mind over it!"

"John, John," Maureen reassured patting on his shoulder. "Romantic flicks are inherently fictional. Nothing that acts as the backdrop to the romance, except historical romances, are true. We can take everything in the year post 1997 with a grain of salt."

"What if the British and foreign have better movies than we do?" John asked.

"That must be a sign of how out of touch most American filmmakers are," Maureen said. "It will be nice to see a screen in color in who knows how long!"

Maureen and John laughed away as they began to eat.


	24. Smith is here!

Smith groaned lifting his head up as his eyes adjusted in the dark and out pours of light were coming through his vision above him.

"He . . . hel. . . Help," Smith croaked. "Help me."

Smith painfully breathed.

"Help!" Smith cried. "Someone! Help me!"

No response was the reply.

"Help. . ."

Smith looked on determinedly toward the light.

"No . . need . . . to . . . fear," Smith crawled weakly, telling himself, toward the nearest path to the holes. "Smith," the dirt beneath his fingers stained the palm of his hands. "is," he raised his head up toward the source of the light. "here!"

It was so close, just above, he could get there. Belief formed a large amount of his strength propelling him forward against the rock, the dirt, and using the roots as his support up toward the dark helping him at first up to his feet. Standing on his feet brought a world crash ache and a yelp that hunched him over. He dragged himself up further along the wall.

Each time that he moved his leg a sharp pain would erupt and send him falling down further than what he had been before. He stopped moving his legs then focused his strength, his coordination, all on his hands. The sheer chance of luck on his side that the only thing his mind and his body's pain receptors could agree on was using his hands.

Smith grasped on to a tree root peeking out of the hole then let go of the vine that kept him danging on to the cieling. He slid up the hole grasping on to each tree root that acted as parts of a ladder. Smith slid out of the tunnel then dragged himself on to the short green blades of grass poking against his skin until he couldn't feel his stinging feet against the edge of the hole. He flipped over on to his back.

His limbs aching grew more apparent once his back was on to the ground. The view blocked by the wide and large leaves blocking view of the simulated sun over the sound of the leaves shaking and the wind brushing against his face. Relief swept over him as his eyes closed with a sigh falling into the dark.

He was able to breath as he rest on the ground. His lids fell close over his eyes. A high pitched shriek disturbed him if only briefly from his rest, his eyes momentarily fluttering open, the light stinging his eyes, then whipped his eyes close into the comforting black.

"Ryan! Ryan! Ryan!" A high pitched voice disturbed his rest. "Over here!"

"Oh," came a low voice belonging to Ryan. "my gods." Smith sensed that he was surrounded in the black. Soft yet thin hands belonging to large hands fell on to his cheeks over the slightly muffled voices. "What kind of shit did this man go through, Beth Anne?"

"I don't want to think about it," Beth Anne said.

Smith was dragged away from where he had dropped himself then his back was put against something hard that supported his back.

"Beth Anne, find one of the staff," Ryan ordered then Beth Anne's footsteps trailed away. "You're going to be okay," his large hand gripped Smith's shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay. It's okay."

That alone was enough to fall asleep over.


	25. Chapter 25

John mowed the front lawn as Maureen watched from the window safe from the overbearing heat.

"How does it feel to be mowing the lawn, John?" Maureen asked.

John stopped in his tracks wiping off a bead of sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Absolutely miserable!" John said.

"I warned you," Maureen said.

"I should listen more to that woman's intuition," John said. "When it comes to Earth weather!" Maureen laughed in return then John resumed his task rather determined.

Compared to the heat of the many planets that her family had been allowed to spend some time on, hot days were not often and were something that happened during summer. According to her phone, it was getting close to the end of August. She remembered the weather as it was on Earth so long go. The heat didn't bother her as it had now. It wasn't a pleasing part of being a Earthly woman. It was a displeasing aspect of it with how the heat raged upon them. Heat that shouldn't be possible.

The news reports of people dying in the heat wave, hurricanes that made her want to scream with buildings being torn away from their foundations and sunk occupied cars into rivers drowning their owners, mass shootings, all were on the morning news that day. One And watching her husband mow the front lawn was what made her thoughts be quietly taped over. Compared to space, Earth was the most terrifying planet to be on. She hadn't realized it until coming back, missing her home planet far in deep space, only to be hit by the reality of what her planet could be like in the future. What kind of future was that which surely spelled certain doom for her family?

John had stripped himself down to a white shirt and very short shorts that fit him nicely after doing his own investigating. John had on a large sun hat with a toothpick sticking out of his mouth like a farmer. His show off before going out had earned in response Maureen's laughter over his grinning. Maureen sipped from her cool cup of chocolate eying at his figure strolling on between each row formed by the ledges made by the plants. The laughter was the second distraction from the harsh reality that had became evident. The Earth was killing the parasites one way or another fighting against the infection with all it had. With each laugh that train of thought was chased away replaced by the current reality: her husband had thrown off his shirt, returned inside, took a sip, then resumed the mowing.

John returned into the house every thirty minutes and rested on the couch regaining his bearings including drinking plenty of fluid on the couch. She hadn't seen John sweat like this in a very long, long, long time. They sat side by side soaking in each other's presences eating away at the chocolate brownies coated in white frosting with colorful sprinkles coating it. The cool temperature in the house was acceptable for them both at a level that bordered on cold and warmth. The brownies were slid into the Tupperware after both of the yards were completely mowed down to the professor's liking and to Maureen's liking.

Maureen paused at the front porch observing a hummingbird sipping out of a tulip bush cushioning the porch's fence then smiled. Even as Earth was in the process of dying, life found a way to live. Maureen picked up a bottle of water then unscrewed the lid and poured some of the water into it then set the water on to the counter. She opened the door then with her waist kept it open and picked up the bottle of water with her hand.

She slowly, methodically, made her way to the creature then paused and held out the bottle cap. The humming bird fled but returned not five minutes later then lowered its long beak as its wings were flying faster than she could imagine. The hummingbird lowered until the beak was in line with the bottle cap. The long beak slid into the bottle cap then began to slurp.

Maureen was careful to deposit even more water for the bird until the bird flew off with a chirp that made warmth travel up from her chest to her mind. She retreated into the house and closed the door behind her for the comfort of the cold house.

* * *

The rain pounded away at the heat over the passing hour as John and Maureen ate their large bowls of icecream enjoying their morning watching a live-stream. John was at first puzzled by the meaning of live-streaming until checking what it meant online. John browsed through the list of movies then came to a halt. He squinted at the dark cover then watched as music played as panic was spreading on the dark bridge and a steaming sun was being approached by the egg shaped starship.

"I guess Hollywood isn't cowardly as NASA has become," John noted.

"Fast and furious space adventure in which a dying Earth depends on one all-American family for its salvation," Maureen squinted reading the text. "On their way to colonise a new world, the family run into some unexpected problems. Soon, they find themselves lost in space with little more than a psychotic villain and a variety of unwholesome aliens for company."

"I don't like this," John said, grimacing, as Maureen looked toward him. "This is too dark for my taste."

"Agreed," Maureen said.

"How about Godzilla: King of the Monsters?" John asked.

"Why not?" Maureen asked.

"Why not." John clicked and the movie began to play.

* * *

The Robinsons packed their luggage for the trip then switched into their Jupiter 2 civilian uniforms. The uber was arranged for with press of buttons and looking up what it meant on google. The search didn't take that long. The phone did most of the paying arrangements with little effort by John as if it had been programmed to take money out of someones account. Maureen was still shook by the realistic battle between giants.

A battle that she had once seen for herself lacking the life threatening aspect featuring radiation. Their luggage went into the trunk then they went into the passenger seats. A part of Maureen was horrified by the realistic aspects of the creatures. How real the destruction wrought on the landscape, the cities, and the skies. The memory of a erupting volcano set free by a creature that rested within it. Some people on this planet may find it hilarious, stupid, or impossible. But of all the things that she had seen, it was quite possible depending on the biology the creature had.

Maureen shook the trail of thought off her mind as John's arm wrapped around her waist bringing her closer toward him bringing a calmness that calmed down the trembling demeanor. She smiled, looking up toward him, in the center of the calm storm. Her fingers trailed down his finely chiseled down cheeks over the music playing in the backseat. His arms were wrapped around her back embracing her in the hug.

The Hindu driver glanced back occasionally at the couple absorbing in each other's presences and their warmth. Maureen's forehead pressed against his chest falling into a nice nap. The professor held the airline tickets in his hand that was laid between his thighs. It rained against the uber that silently drove through the wavering rows of jetting water that parted ways for them leaving a clear path only for a moment for their passage then returned to their routine.

The uber parked at the stop then the couple stirred awake, unbuckled, then slid out of the vehicle with little more of the vehicle's music ceasing to play on. The rain had stopped hitting the windows but was now dripping down on its own recognizance. Maureen and John walked into the air port then stopped in their tracks observing the new trend in style. Maureen started to laugh with one hand on her partner's elbow.

"You blend in better than I do with those shirt tails, darling," John said.

"I thought we would be in different styles," Maureen said. "I thought casual shirts were just shirts. Nothing fancy. Just as it were when we left."

"Fashion has been able to be preserved," John swayed his index finger from side to side. "Thanks to the 'internet'."

"I thought it would never catch on," Maureen said.

"It did," John said. "And it will."

"It makes me wonder if dickies are in style," Maureen said.

"How often did we meet someone who did not wear a dickie for formal parties?" John asked.

"Rarely," Maureen noted.

"Then it as to be the opposite here," John said. "I used to think we would be a sore sight to see when we got to Earth in these costumes but I am wrong."

"We blend in quite well!" Maureen said.

John and Maureen laughed, arm in arm, strolling through the packed space with their suitcases strolling behind them.

* * *

It was strange to see a booth waiting for them even for sliding their packages on to a conveyor belt including every metal object that was on them put into a gray box. The concern building in John's mind was growing inch by inch noticing the screen that displayed the human skeletal system behind him in front of several people behind a desk. They retrieved their belongings then resumed their trek toward the curved hallway leading toward the airplane.

It was becoming clearly evident that cowards had done something utterly horrible that airport security had drastically changed. His mind wandered on the issue even further. How many air marshals were on the plane? More than one that it had to be. It was one of the more simply understandable aspects of this strange world. Aspects that had to be seen in order to understand. Security measures that were put in place.

They packed their suitcases into the overhead compartment then sat in their chairs. Chairs that were less comfortable than how the ones on the Jupiter 2 were. There was little leg room, little room to relax in the chair during flight, if it were not for the screens on the back of the head rest, John wouldn't have thought otherwise about it being a amusement ride in a tin can with windows. John and Maureen buckled in. It may not be comfortable to sit in for days but it would do for the time being.

The plane launched into the air briefly binding everyone in their chairs then gravity returned and was well.

The interior of the plane became dark then blue light highlighted the walking section of the airplane on each row.

"Enjoying your fantasy, Robinsons?"

John turned his attention on to the man across from them in the other seat.

"We are enjoying it," Maureen said with a smile.

"Dearly," John said.

"You can end your fantasy at this moment," Roarke said. "You have lived the life as a ordinary couple."

"Not quite yet," Maureen voiced.

"We have to see the Starhopper launch," John said.

"Important?" Roarke asked.

"We weren't there for the test launches of the prototypes of the Jupiter 2," John said. "We got this opportunity to watch it happen and to be the ones excited for the future. For the future of humanity's exploration that will someday become humanity's only hope." John's voice grew bitter, sorrowful, and full of dread contrasting his normal demeanor that returned within moments. "Someone else is going to colonize Alpha Centauri in this coming century after Mars and humanity will have learned from its mistake."

"We like it to continue for a little while longer," Maureen said. "Mr Roarke, how are the children?"

"Your children are enjoying their fantasy," Roarke said. "As is your beloved robot, your pilot, and physician."

"That is relieving to hear," John said as Maureen's attention went on to her husband and her husband's eyes were on hers clenching her hand. "It makes me wonder if a ship like the Jupiter 2 has its own fantasies."

"Can't hurt to ask," Maureen said.

"Mr Roarke-" John stopped finding a empty seat across from him. "How did he do that?"

"Maser beamed himself out of here," Maureen said.

"One thing that we can't do," John slid out a couple of ear buds then inserted them into two holes. "How long can this movie about yellow creatures be?"

Maureen snatched a pair from John.

"Short."


	26. Chapter 26

The plane made its descent down to the landing strip as John and Maureen were in the middle of laughing rewatching a old sitcom that they used to watch prior to leaving Earth. As everyone got up to their feet so did the couple, John slid out the luggage from the overhead compartment lowering them down one by one.

The first luggage that he took out belonged to Maureen then himself. They slowly wheeled down the corridor following the rest of the people out into the airport that was identical in every way to the other one. The corridor was painted white with white florescent lights above their heads while in the middle of a long line of people. John and Maureen's hands were interlocked together while wheeling their luggage behind them with their free hands.

They made their way out of the airport to the series of vehicles that were dark gray, dark red, dark blue, and the standard color coordination of taxis. So many vehicles that were familiar yet hashed out to a whole new style reminded them again: You're home. A different version at least. A potential future that it could be. John hailed down one of the taxis that were beginning to come by the side walk with a hand held up.

"Taxi! Taxi!" John called. "Wait!"

The vehicle was sleek, long, and quite large contrasting the one that they were most familiar to. It came to a halt in the middle of the road then the doors were unlocked silently with a wave from the taxi driver. The long and flat stationary hood instead of it being rounded, curved, and flattened against the taxi frame.

"Thank you!" John opened the passenger side door for Maureen then slid into the vehicle with a "Nearest hotel, please," request.

John searched in his pocket for the wallet that he had found during his scavenging in the drawers prior to leaving the house. Maureen looked on in awe at the cars paying more attention then she had in the last several dozen of hours after buckling herself in.

They watched the scenery change before their eyes to that of ones that were tall glass buildings designed quite differently to the ones that she had been more familiar to. The buildings were not of tall towers but of unusual ones erected at short statures with creative liberty given to them. The buildings became shorter and coated in a film of plaster before their eyes as the taxi drove in to a parking lot in front of the motel. The couple quickly unbuckled then made it out of the vehicle and took their belongings out of the trunk.

"Hey, sir!"

John looked toward the quite aged taxi driver.

"Yes?" John slipped out the cash from the bill fold.

"Here for the flying tower?" the taxi driver waved a short finger in the air toward the blue sky.

"That we are," John said. "It's the most interesting thing to see fly."

"A water tower," Maureen closed the trunk with a laugh. "It is funny to consider of flying."

"Life is that way," snickered the elderly man. "They are doing the launch tomorrow at four PM."

"We will be there," John said.

"Do you know the place where everyone is going to be watching the flight?"

"We are going to ask," Maureen said.

"You seem like a fairly nice couple so I will tell you that there who are decent people who work in there and big fans of the flight who know where to go for this kind of request. They happen to be the people who know the geography of this county. I think they're . . . The word escapes me."

"Geologists!" John said.

The taxi driver snapped his fingers then gave a thumbs up.

"They work part time for some Earthquake preparation department or some thing I don't recall that well," replied the taxi driver. "That's their side gig anyway."

"My kind of people," John said.

"And they are leading the charge to the designated clearing for civilians viewing the launch outside of Boca Chica Village to a even better view of the launch. You will find the people easily enough at this time in the hallway on floor fifteen and if you speed through it then you will get them before their shift is over. Clarice, Jameson, and Bruce blend in so well you won't notice them at first. Those kids have so double joints its hard not to be freaked out about them for long."

"Thank you," Maureen said.

"You are very welcome!" the taxi driver raised his hat up with a smile then drove off waving a free hand in the air. "Enjoy!"

John and Maureen exchanged a light hearted glance then made their way toward the opening of the hotel.

* * *

They got themselves a room on the thirteenth floor. The room, that they had been given keys to, belonged to room 13. A number that would normally bother superstitious people or people who believed in coincidences. The walls were decorated in paintings and pictures that gave the Robinson great pause observing history in their absence that had happened between portraits of space, natural surroundings, and the city's own history. Maureen covered her life staring at the news articles hidden behind the glass. Finding the person that their taxi driver mentioned proved to be easy as claimed.

"All the things I knew and I thought we could be! You were everything everything! everything that I wanted! Everything we wanted, supposed to be, but we lost it-" sang a deep rich feminine voice. "Lost it all."

And it was even better to find the guide was a colorful woman in uniform in middle age having the time of her life cleaning up rooms with rounded white buds lacking string in her ears that reminded Maureen of the ear plugs that was housed in the Jupiter 2.

"Hello?" Maureen called.

"Maureen, wait,"

"She can hear us,"

"She may not. Those could be the new versions of ear plugs,"

"Look at the shape of those ear plugs, those are ear buds," Maureen reasoned. "Won't be much of a startle if she can hear us come to her."

"Let's be on the safe side," John said. "I will do the poking."

"If that eases you," Maureen stepped back and John leaned the luggage against the wall.

"It does." John then approached the older woman. "Hello-"

With a single tap, the maid whirred toward him with a scream then threw the boxes of toilet paper at him and jumped including throwing a few of the cleaning supplies. John snickered then lowered himself down and began to pick up the supplies as the woman had her back against the wall visibly terrified. Her adrenaline stopped running with one hand on her chest and lowered her head quite relieved to see there being two customers.

"You gave me quite the fright," Clarice said.

"We didn't mean to scare you," John apologized.

"And what brought you to me?" Clarice asked, skeptically furrowing her brows.

"We like to have directions to the Starhopper view," Maureen said.

"You will have to be there by three so the cars can go down hill then come back up hill," Clarice said. "The ride up the hill will take a hour to go either way. But far enough not to be effected by the launch."

"We don't need a ride down," John said.

"Are you equipped for that?" Clarice asked.

"Very," John said. "We got the umbrellas for it."

"Good, good!" Clarice said, nodding rapidly, with a well worn smile.

"It will be a average walk down for us," Maureen said. "We have gone down quite some steep hills foraging for food and surveys."

"It won't be a average walk under the Texas heat in this season. Of all heat seasons this launch happens!"

Clarice shook her head.

"We have several small mobile houses set up for the long wait with bottles of water and packed sandwiches," Clarice continued. "This is the hottest season on record." Clarice grimaced. "Usually, the heat is tolerable and doesn't continue on into August." Clarice shook her head. "Oh, right, you were asking about the directions."

"Yes," Maureen said.

"Give me your phone and I will put in the destination," Clarice said.

"Here it is," John said.

"Thank you, sir," the grayed woman's fingers flew on the screen then she handed it back to him. "You will find it a far more pleasant experience than being stuck in traffic is."

"We will!" Maureen said, then walked down the corridor with John taking their luggage with them.

"Museum trip afterwards?" John said.

"Sounds like a good way to spend our time," Maureen said.

"And a restaurant," John said. "Someone else does the cooking for once."

"I love the idea of that," Maureen said.

"Won't be as romantic as the honeymoons we spend out there," Maureen's gaze fixated on to the window quite fondly. "Never will be."

"With you by my side, John. . ." Maureen said. "Everything is romantic."

John cast a smile down upon Maureen as Clarice became a distant blurred figure behind them.


	27. Chapter 27

Smith's eyes began to open, facing the familiar tint, the familiar bland theme of the cieling belonging to the Jupiter 2. Not a stale white cieling that had a fan. He looked over toward his side then spotted a staff member waving a device over his torso looking on toward a transparent screen in the palm of her other had that had three sets of folds in the middle of it.

It was difficult to slide himself up with his aching legs and his stiff hands from lack of using them for the last few days. A hand gripped onto his shoulder then he looked over toward the medical professional.

"You need more rest and help becoming acquainted to your feet,"

"That bad?"

"You were not in good condition when you came to the hospital,"

"You mean the Jupiter 2,"

"No, our hospital,"

"The island has a hospital and I just found out?"

"Some guests get injured before their fantasies starts or after they end," the staff member shrugged. "Hospitals are readily available in the place they fantasize of coming to."

"Course," Smith looked down then slid the blanket over his chest. "So, is it hospital food, fantasy food, or Jupiter 2 food, madame?"

"Just food to help you regain your strength," the staff member smiled. "I hope you are open to chicken legs, spinache, and some meatballs for lunch."

"Am I ever!" Smith tried to slide himself up the the staff member slid him up against the wall. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days," the staff member backed away once his back met the wall and handed him a cup of tea.

"Two days," Smith whistled then took a sip from the tea cup. "Did most of the healing that a very thorough beating that would take weeks to heal from. Months even. In two days."

"You will be walking around with little to no pain upon the return of your friends," The staff member said.

"Still out there, fantasizing, aren't they?" Smith asked.

"They are," Julie said from across. "Maythena, you may leave us be."

"Yes, Julie," the older woman fled out of the room. "You are a very hard man to keep safe." Julie folded her arms.

"I never make it easy for anyone," Smith said. "Not even myself."

"Did you enjoy your refreshing nap?" Julie asked, raising her brows, looking down on him.

Smith smiled, looking back, his gaze lowered then raised it up.

"Best rest I have been fortunate to have in the last three years," Smith said. "What made you think it was best to transport me here?"

"Connor is still on the island and he is still angry at you for raining on his fantasy," Julie said. "This is your-" she stopped, unfolding her arms, her hands rolled into fists. "No, this is a warning. Next time you meddle in someones fantasy on this island then you won't be allowed to come here."

"Fine by me!" Smith said. "This is a ill gotten vacation. However well intended it was," he squeezed his eyes shut. "It was worth coming back and spending some of my fantasy here."

"That takes the apology off the table," Julie said. "Doctor Smith, we have some staff members assigned to care for you until your strength has returned. So for the next two days, you will be absolutely spoiled and treated beyond any poor persons dream as punishment for the intrusion. You will only be allowed to be at the shopping section of the island if you decide to show your face out of this ship."

"I am forbidden from stepping foot on the island, is that right?"

"Without one of your friends by your side,"

"And Mr Roarke agrees to this,"

"Wholeheartedly," Julie said. "My previous charges were rascals, trouble makers, annoyances-"

"All of whom were disciplinened," Smith said. "This isn't discipline for you," Julie nodded, her arms folded once more, staring him down quite grimly. "This is rewarding me and you dislike it very much."

"Very," Julie said.

"I don't take this treatment lightly even though I may appear to be enjoying it," Smith said. "It comes with its own disadvantage."

"Like what?" Julie asked.

"My preferred companions are off somewhere else," Smith said. "I did it for them. Not for myself."

"Would you do it again?" Julie said.

"In a heart beat," Smith said.

"Just when I thought there is some part of you who acts to logic and consequences," Julie said. "You're different from those charges. How, what, why, I can't put my finger on it."

"'Because I get away with it," Smith said. "I don't listen to my inner voice."

"That is it," Julie said.

"Who needs a inner voice when you have people willing to forgive you and to fight for you?"

Julie was silent for the longest moment then walked away.


	28. Chapter 28

That morning, John and Maureen were greeted by the sight of the highly packed lobby with couples and children all in attendance in short pants and short sleeved outfits with their pets along with them. Most of their shirts featured people holding strange weapons with the backdrop of strange buildings that were tall and thin even tower like and the emblem of NASA instead of United States Space Corps.

The differences were opened up before them. People were in costumes that resembled futuristic black, orange, and gray spacesuits coated by a fine layer of a plastic helmet. John and Maureen noticed that several of the other people were in long sleeved shirts with strange badges on their colorful shirts contrasted by black pants. All the costumes appeared to have been made by hand with sloppiness that showed all the hard and loving work to it.

A loud screech drew everyones attention at the front.

"FOLKS, GET IN A NEAT AND ORDERLY LINE ON THE SIDEWALK!" Clarice shouted through the microphone. "We're taking the _super_ _super_ **super** **super** illegal limos to take everyone to the destination. The ones who get stuck with the older versions of the limos will have to drive them themselves. Is that alright?"

A chorus of 'Yes' were the answers.

"I guess we are driving the limo," John said.

"First time and only time we may be front seat in a limo," Maureen said.

"It will be the best experience," John said. "I feel a lot safer being the driver."

"We'll have chaperones who will take the vehicles back down then make the descent up once the sonic boom have been made," Clarice finished. "The chaperones will be waiting at the campsite for the vehicles to be dropped off. So, they will drive you down the road back to the city."

"We get it!" Announced a tall woman. "Can we go to the historic launch already?"

"This way!" Clarice announced.

"SPACE!" cried a child on his father's shoulder. "Spaaaaaccee!"

* * *

The last vehicle that was parked up front was abandoned by its driver. John got into the limo seat then Maureen joined him. She set his phone on the device that outlined the phone then turned on the GPS and buckled herself in. The limos drove out of the parking lot then went on a neat file line through the city.

Maureen leaned into the chair and relaxed, resting her eyes, as the crowd of black limos became immersed in the sea of cars and the sound of a unique woman's robotician voice came on over over requesting that they take a different route. Never in John's life did he think of a robotician's voice becoming annoying. John glared down the phone then reluctantly followed the route after he had lost track of the other limos through the sudden traffic that formed.

He joined the limos up a steep hill toward the location that was right outside the city limits. To John's eyes, there were plenty of small square houses peeking out among the landscape holding just about five people according to his own estimation. The limos were parked along the natural path. Dozens of people came out taking out phones, umbrellas, and several drinks held in small boxes handed to another member of the crowd.

John was the last of the crowd to exit the limo then opened Maureen's door. He gently rubbed at her shoulder stirring her awake from her nap. Maureen unbuckled then reached out grabbing the material that they had packed in the front seat. The couple went toward one of the small houses at the corner then checked for any signs of life by John peeking in through the door.

He and Maureen boarded the house that shifted beneath their weight. John closed the door behind them then went to the front end of the house that had a circular window with a good over view of the sight ahead. The house was cool just as the one that they had been in for the last few days of their stay. They sat in chairs facing the window then John pressed a button.

A black film came over the screen shielding the eyes of the couple.

Maureen got up to her feet then went over toward the cabinets finding bags of snacks waiting to be munched on.

"This will take awhile," Maureen said. "Like some snacks?"

"If they got a bag of cheese puffs then those are mine,"

"Here is your property," Maureen tossed the orange bag into John's lap. "Oh!"

"What is it, Maureen?" John asked.

"They even have astronaut berries," Maureen turned toward John holding the stuffed bag of cheese puffs. Maureen tugged it open then tossed a dried berry into her mouth then proceeded to chew then closed her eyes and smiled. "Just like the initial rations."

"Hard to believe that we miss those," John admitted. "Supposed to last us a year until we farmed the planet. They lasted us less than that."

"We had a extra mouth foraging in the pantry," Maureen reminded. "The guts to eat this food continuously out of fear."

John popped open the bag.

"Admirable," John said. "Hmm," he chewed the cheese puff. "Deee-" he sucked on his thumb taking off the orange contents. "licious!"

The couple laughed, eating away at their lunch, seated side by side on the couch.

* * *

It was twelve thirty-three at night when the screams awoke John and Maureen from their couches. Their necks and backs were stiff at first but following after the source of the shouting was easy to do. It was routine enough as it was surviving out in space when it came to their children's cries. John flung the door open then Maureen came beside him as they leaned out.

"It's launching!"

John and Maureen fled out of the car joining the crowd of people at the hill.

"Go, little water tower!" One of the on lookers cried. "Go! Go! Go!"

The sonic boom echoed in the air lingering for a long while as people looked up covering their ears watching the craft soar into the heavens. A long trail of white light tailed behind it making it stand out against the foggy outlook and the darkness even the starlight and the moonlight gave it some emphasis to be seen through. Silence fell upon the crowd with tearful, shocked, amazed gasps escaping from the on lookers.

The small silver stainless water tower was flying in the air over the squeals of delight from the onlookers watching it soar into the sky two hundred meters in the sky leaving behind a sea of clouds below. It shined against the moonlight staying up there with consistency that belonged to a starship for ten straight minutes burning off fuel. It hung there as a spider hanging on its thread in the air with little movement but standing still all except for a small moment until the light made it obvious from wherever it was hanging off.

People were shouting happily jumping up and down over the tears then shared hugs with each other.

A makeshift fire pit kicked up flames that highlighted the improvised camp site.

"Beautiful," was all John could say. "Beautiful."

John and Maureen stood side by side holding the see-in-the-dark binoculars handed out by one of the volunteers watching the vehicle performing elaborate dances showing off its talent in flight. Children were taken out of their small homes, tiredly, but the exciting sight happening before them sent them squealing in high pitches and waving their arms at the flying craft.

Smiles replaced the awe on the couples faces at the humorous show off then they looked down toward their hands coated in orange cheese, chocolate, and melted strawberry. They lowered their binoculars then put the gear on to the table as the water tower was coming down back to the original destination.

John and Maureen returned into the small home and washed their hands in the sink respectively cleaning off all the filth until their youthful skin stood out. They made their descent down the hill side by side as their gazes fixated on the night sky that was twirling above them.

The expected cool off didn't come to them but only the striking heat. They paused every once in a while taking sips from their packed bottles of water then came to the edge of the road where a limo was waiting for them. A man poked his head out.

"Brownsville Hotel?" the passenger asked.

"Yes," The couple replied.

"Wow, look like you're beat, get in to the cold," the passenger gestured in. "We were waiting for you."

"Thanks," John opened the door then spotted in several tired children in faded green make up and prosthetic pointy ears surrounding a adult. Then his voice turned into a whisper. "We will take the back seat."

"Neat o!" The passenger gave a thumbs up then vanished up front.

Maureen closed the door beside her once John and their belongings were scooted into the room.

"So, how was the launch?" The driver asked.

"It was fantastic," Came the adult surrounded by children.

"Compared to most starships that I have seen lift off into the sky," Maureen said, closing the window so the soothing cool air filled the interior of the limo. "it wasn't quite impressive."

"But it was amusing," John noted. "Cute, even."

"Those science fiction movies and shows do make impressive lift offs," The passenger up front agreed. "Silent, magnificent, smoke falling out of the window, woosh woosh doors, and so. . ." the passenger's voice became softer. "Gorgeous."

"Most ships don't have smoke coming out of the door," John said. "If they do it is when some of their bridge has suffered a great attack."

"Or?" The driver asked, raising a brow up front, curiously.

"Not often have we found ships that require a certain kind of fog carrying vital chemicals to keep the ship's crew alive," Maureen continued on for John. "My husband and his friend come across mostly humanoids in their independent science fiction films."

"Sometimes the occasional Robotiod," John said. "But in a more harmless function."

Loud laughter rang from up front from the two ahead of them which disturbed the children. John grabbed a sippy cup then handed it to the nearest child about to wake up then the toddler's head fell back onto the couch sucking on the sippy cup tilting it forward into their mouth. A small smile grew on the professor's face. He remembered when Will had been that age. Easily cried when disturbed from his nap and didn't quite go back to sleep until he had something in his hands to play with, hold, or to suck on. Warm fuzzy memories resurfaced watching the little boy until the bottle fell of the couch and the child was fast asleep.

"Robotiod?" the driver laughed. "Are you serious? You must mean android, cyborg, or a robot."

"It's a certain kind of creature where we have been," John said. "Searching in the old archives."

The silent adult in the room was eying at the professor and the matriarch with a phone in his hands glancing back to the couple then up front.

"Next you're gonna say is that you got a My Body Electric thing called a Robit in your house raising your children," the driver said.

"My body electric?" John repeated, startled. "Never heard of it."

The silent adult frowned, skeptical.

"It's a android agency from The Twilight Zone that sells customizable mothers that they call a Robit," The passenger up front replied. "A very realistic android."

"It's a Robit and you know it, buddy," the driver said. "Not a android. That's what everyone called it."

"We got something like it. But he is a robot," Maureen said. "A very human robot in the heart."

The silent adult was very suspicious of them glancing from the phone and up toward them.

"Okay, filthy rich people we got her-ow!" The driver said. A moment of silence came from upfront as if there was a inaudible argument being shared between the two members taking care of the driving. "What is it like having a operational household machine?"

"Eventful," John said. "Very eventful."

"And very thoughtful." Maureen agreed.


	29. Chapter 29

That morning, Smith was stirred from his rest feeling a full bladder and a rumbling stomach. His eyes looked about the room noticing new additions that made it seem more green, alive, and decorated. Smith felt as he were in one of those jungles that some of the planets they had visited. He heard heavy footsteps trail his way then watched the door to his cabin slid open revealing two women standing side by side in two piece navy blue uniforms and their long hair was hidden behind their shoulder.

"Could you please set up a chess table outside my cabin?" Smith asked.

"I don't play chess," The first nurse replied.

"Neither do I," The second nurse said.

Course they didn't. It was one of their endearing features on this strange island as a child. Most of them were terrible chess players at best. When they were talented in the game, they gave him excellent ways to improve his strategy and test his intelligence. A fond smile seated on to his face then it faded little by little turning his gaze toward the path behind him.

"It's for my friend," Smith said. "The youngest child of the family."

"I see!" the nurses chimed at once.

"They are both going to be magnetized to the table during lift off from your unfortunate place, and," he gestured toward the tall plant that had a wooden neck and a pink flower that resembled a large hand. "Could you put this decorative plant on my chair?"

"Yes, doctor."

Smith's blue eyes watched the flower be taken out of the room by the two staff members. He slid out of the bed then fell landing to his side on the floor with a loud thud. The women reappeared in the doorway.

"I have to use the restroom," Smith said. "Apparently, I am not strong enough to have a simple walk."

"You were heavily beaten up, Doctor," The first nurse came to his side and the other joined his other side. "Your legs are still in the process of being finalized. Freshly regenerated."

"When will the process be over?"

"Tomorrow morning if you give it a try to walk starting from now,"

"Try, I shall!" Smith took a step forward. "Ow," And another step. "Ow!" And another. "Ow!"

"Not so quickly, doctor. Walk slowly with purpose," instructed the second nurse. "It won't be as painful."

"The bathroom is this wa-" Then Smith yelped. The doctor slowly began to move his feet as the women walked in the direction that Smith had pointed in. "This is the worst healing I have been subjected to as far!"


	30. Chapter 30

"Ah, Tattoo, any success?" Roarke asked.

"Lots of it, boss!" Tattoo said. "Sold the paintings for reasonable prices. Except for the last one."

Roarke's eyes landed on the painting then smiled and turned his attention toward his friend with a laugh then had a double take.

"Tattoo!" Roarke's eyes rested on the lower half of the frame.

"Yes?" Tattoo asked.

"I don't seem to see your signature," Roarke said.

"Signature?" Tattoo asked, tilting his head. "Why would a painting need a signature?"

"Most artists leave little calling cards behind that they made it," Roarke said. "It is standard practice."

Tattoo smacked his forehead.

"Oh geeze!" Tattoo groaned. "I forgot entirely about that."

"Did you give a receipt to the guests?" Roarke asked.

Tattoo shook his head.

"The ones I had sold the artwork to had left," Tattoo said.

"Did you tell them your full name?" Roarke asked.

"No, I didn't-" Tattoo raised his head up with widened eyes. "How many people could there be called Tattoo?"

Roarke took out a large book from behind his back then handed it to Tattoo as he flipped through the pages to 'T'.

"Quite a few," Roarke said.

"Oh no!" Tattoo held the book in his hands then buried his face into the book staring up close at the black text standing out against the green pages. "Oh no!"

"Relax, Tattoo," Roarke reassured putting a hand on Tattoo's shoulder then patted on the younger man's shoulder.

"How can I relax when someone else will be given the credit?" Tattoo asked. "They will forget where they got it from."

"You are famous to the guests and memorable," Roarke said. "A short man in a white suit with a bow tie is memorable. Is it not?"

"I suppose . . . " Tattoo said.

"Last longer than any painting could," Roarke went on. "Words carry a lot of weight out there," he pointed his thumb toward the blue cloudy sky. "Women are still capable of finding you despite your little bottle messages."

Tattoo nodded closing the book.

"Having been known is better than having pieces of the beauty I see on this island," Tattoo said. "And the fantastic beasts."

"Right so, Tattoo!" Roarke laughed leaning up taking his hand off Tattoo's shoulder then turned away quite perplexed. "Now, where was I?"

"Going out for a walk?" Tattoo suggested.

Roarke snapped his fingers.

"Ah!" Roarke said. "Not a walk!" He looked down toward Tattoo with a classy smile. "Making sure that Mr Connor is enjoying what little shreds of a good fantasy to replace his old one."

Roarke strolled on past Tattoo taking the large book out of the man's hands and walked away.

"What a shame." Tattoo held the small frame with a shake of his head.

Tattoo looked both ways as he started to kneel down then sat the picture on the ground and took out a pen from his breast pocket. He began to etch into the corner of the frame.

* * *

The internet speed was impressive but admirable and the process didn't involve directly calling the receptionist to make the flight as it had been back in their version of the 90's. Their favorite sit-com showed the change in technology quite drastically but the topic that had been of the episode remained the same.

The characters being that of Kramer, Sienfield, George, and Elaine. But they all looked different from how they had last remembered them. Not only had the outlook of humanity's colonization of the solar system had been drastically altered. Everyone looked different in films and television shows that had been made in their era. It was as if the people who had initially casted them had recasted the characters abruptly after the series had ran its course and performed a new iteration of the series.

What hadn't changed was the main design of the air ports. What had changed was tall and large screens displaying the news on the walls and sometimes hanging above peoples heads hanging below a level by two support beams. The large television screens ranged from width to length. With plenty of time to spare, Maureen was finally able to take in notice of the sheer difference as they were strolling toward the direction that their line was.

No more was there the billboards with the listings of the schedules but digital screens that had the time on big print on the right hand side of the screen as they were towing their luggage from behind them. John and Maureen came to a pause at a large gathering crowd below a large television set labeled 'tcl'. The time read three fifty-nine PM.

A silver water tower lacking the lower half sat on the ground as it stood out against the slightly foggy blue sky hanging above its head and it remained in the distance. Above it read, "final hop" in bright blue final text. Maureen tugged at John's shoulder drawing his attention away from the large television screen.

"That is the same man from the limo," Maureen said.

John's eyes followed her gaze.

"He appears to be shaken up," John said.

"Wonder what has gotten to him," Maureen said.

"Can't be the heat," John said. "It is decent here."

"Hello there!" The taller man flashed a smile then looked down toward the toddlers surrounding him. "Say hello, children."

"Hello!" The children chimed at once.

"Hello," Maureen smiled down upon the children who were shy and some that were brave enough to stare right back at her with equal smiles.

"You're aliens," the taller man asked. "aren't you?"

"Yes," John said. "We are very alien to this Earth."

"Are you wearing highly advanced spacesuits?" the taller man asked.

"No," John and Maureen chimed at once.

"You should," The taller man shook his head. "Most of us envy your civilization having its act together."

The taller man strolled away from the two heading up toward the stairs.

"Not everyone thinks aliens are a product of mental illness," Maureen noted.

"Some hope for this Earth," John said. "Some hope."

"Show off," commented a person from ahead of them. "Musk is just milking this."

Smoke clouded the screen against the orange flames as the thrusters vibrated then it flew up into the air clear out of the smoke. They had a better view of the water tower that hung in the air then slowly moved to the side. It made the descent down with little fanfare at its landing padd and little moves that showed off how far, how well done, and well thought it had been as last night. Loud cheering erupted around the Robinsons as the test craft landed down from several feet beside where it had launched off. The applause ended amongst the crowd.

* * *

"Mr Connor,"

Connor turned away from the direction of the waterfall.

"Mr Roarke," Connor seethed.

"I am truly sorry for how your fantasy went," Roarke said. "I hope this new ones provided satisfaction for you."

Connor shook his head.

"I like to be there when my child grows up," Connor said. "With what I have done and set in place . . ." he shook his head. "It won't do."

"But it will have to," Roarke said.

"Do you truly mean to tell me that hunting and killing hibernating bears will do for my bargain?" Connor asked, skeptically.

"They were innocent," Roarke said. "Just how your victims would have been."

"That is a cowards way out," Connor said. "They weren't sapient."

"You haven't been around long enough to see the universe and its creations," Roarke joined his side rubbing his hands together then looked up toward the waterfall. "It doesn't take a scientist to know that every living creature thrives just as you do."

Connor let out a heavy sigh lowering his head.

"It doesn't reassure me that everything is going to be alright," Connor said.

Roarke put a hand on Connor's shoulder then squeezed it.

"It will be," Roarke said. "It will be. You have to believe in that." Connor looked toward Roarke. "What you did was a good thing."

"For me?" Connor asked.

"No," Roarke said. "For the island and your contractor."

"How is it that?" Connor asked.

"We don't have the heart to keep the bear population in check," Roarke admitted.

Connor looked up as the man's hand went slack.

"Because they consider those animals to be people," Connor said. "How do you reconcile hiring a hit man?"

Connor turned toward Roarke had been only to find no one was there.

"You don't . . ." Connor shook his head. "You don't."


	31. Chapter 31

Compared to how they normally traveled from place to place out in space on a alien planet, being used to a airplane's flight conditions were difficult to become familiar to once more. They could only move so far down the rows until someone abruptly got up and had a awkward encounter slipping past the other person. The comfort and large space belonging to the Jupiter 2.

The Jupiter 2 had its comforts that far out numbered the airplane's comforts. Compared to how the Jupiter 2 required only being seated during lift off or landing for merely minutes at a time, sitting for two hours with nothing to do only to look out the window to see clouds and the blue sky staring back at her. It was strange to look through a small window instead of the more familiar wide and large insightful window displaying what was outside.

She watched as strange yet flat and long pod shaped dark object hovered below the airplane until it vanished in the distance. It was roughly the size of a average car if she had to map out its dimensions. She turned her attention away from the window as her fingers tapped together in her lap. She looked over spotting that John was taking a nap in the chair. They had spent most of the day visiting the space museum that had been well informed, well crafted, and well taken care of with replicas of rockets. Her eyes focused on the constant live stream of space on the monitor set outside of the international space station.

Of all the things to miss, days in their little fantasy being on Earth, it was one hell of a thing to miss.

Maureen looked toward John looking back at what space put him through and her children.

He traded a busy life at the lab for a busy road trip among the stars searching for Alpha Centauri.

That was the part Maureen figured was the best part of the mission as so far: The children could always reach him one way or another.

* * *

"You have wiggled out of killing your fellow guests, Mr Connor,"

Connor turned toward the source of the voice with a jump aside.

"Really?" Connor raised his brows putting the hunting gear down alongside the new fur material that had been made by the natives. "Killing animals is just like killing people?"

"It's called murder if they didn't provoke the attack and were not in any position to harm you," Nick said. "Your part of the bargain has been seen through and executed."

Connor sat down into the chair.

"That is just too easy!" Connor threw his hands up in the air in disbelief. "No, you are pulling my leg! Kidding me!"

"You and I don't share any more of a business together," Nick stood up to his feet buttoning up his suit then drew closer toward the man. "I would think you would be thrilled about this adventure."

"Normally, I would be," Connor said. "But, you're the devil! You have something in the contract that is devious and tricky-"

"That interpretation of me is wrong," Nick said. Nick shook his head, unhappy, looking off while puckering his lips in dismay. "Never tricky."

"You are supposed to be that way," Connor said. "According to the stories."

His gazed shifted toward Connor.

"Our contract was verbal," Nick resumed with a pound of anger upon Connor "Are you insinuating that the devil is wrong on how we weighs lives? That_ I!" _

With emphasis, Nick pointed toward his chest quite wounded by the implication.

_"_The devil is capable of misweighing a precious soul!" Fire appeared around his thin figure as his facial features grew devilish and horns sprouted from his forehead. "Are you?"

"No. . ." Connor lowered his head as he continued in a small voice. "I am not."

Nick smiled then took several steps back from Connor.

"Enjoy your stay here, Mr Connor," Nick said. "If I were human," he stretched his arms out and smiled looking on toward the artificial sun on the dome. "I would be surrounded by the most attractive people on this island eating grapes!"

Nick lowered his arms down then clasped his hands into his lap.

"Goodnight," Nick said. "And farewell."

Nick floated out of the bungalow then the door closed behind him as he vanished into the night leaving only a very mortal trembling man behind.

"I am free," Connor fell into a chair. "I am free," he began to weep. "But why . . . But why do I feel otherwise?"

Connor leaned forward clasping his hands together with his chin set on the tip in deep consideration.

A idea seeded in his mind as he raised his head up toward the left open door way to the bungalow then he got up to his feet toward the dark that Connor vanished into.

* * *

"There is our uber!" John said.

"He has poor literacy," Maureen noted.

"Maureen," John said.

"I used to recall humanity were excellent spellers when we left," Maureen said.

"Short hand," John waved back at the grinning driver with a smile as the escalator lowered them down. "Short hand might be used more often than not."

"Using short hand in a discussion that requires knowing what they are talking about?" Maureen said. "I don't recall the early Internet being that way."

"You have seen how technology will progress in the next two decades," John said. "Information gets across faster than it used to."

"Does Cynthia Bottlenose and Jack Bottlenose really fit us?" Maureen said.

"The way he has it spelled truly doesn't," John said. "Makes me think of something truly disturbing."

"Me too," Maureen whispered back as they got off the escalator side by side.

"Mr and Mrs Bottlenose! I am your uber driver," he shook their hands very excitedly. "So how was your trip?"

"The Starhopper was quite thrilling," Maureen said.

"The-" He stared at them for a moment. "Starhopper?"

"Yes," John said. "Starhopper."

"Is that a new electric vehicle? A new science fiction show? A new screening for a movie featuring Chris Pratt and Scarlett Johannson playing-what?"

He stacked the suitcases onto the dollie then wheeled on as the couple followed after him with baffled looks.

"A Android that is supposed to be a Latino? A Filipino? A robot that is androgynous? A transman-?" he groaned placing a hand on his forehead. "What kind of shit is Hollywood thinking casting a woman who isn't LGBTQ or a person of color!"

"We just saw a water tower fly," John said.

"A water tower," Maureen agreed. "Quite surreal."

"Ahhhhh! That!" The uber flashed a smile back toward them losing the irritated demeanor and relax cooling down his jets finger gunning back at them and wink. "Sounds cool!" He turned around on the heels of his shoes grasping onto the handle of the dollie. "This way!"

They arrived to the corner of the sidewalk to a dark blue vehicle that had a strange square shape up on the front hood. The uber went to the back of the vehicle then waved his leg until the trunk detached. John and Maureen slid into the back seat into the warm yet cozy interior contrasting the very heated outside. John saw the trunk door be closed through the mirror once finished buckling himself up.

Then the uber entered into the driver side and closed the door beside him. He buckled up then glanced up toward the couple. His hands flew on the screen ten music began to play as the vehicle silently drove off from the shoulder to the airport. The music was recognizable even for John. Music that had been played often during his childhood by his more advantaged friends with more money than his farm family had.

The music was low and gentle to his ears. A welcoming melody that he believed he wouldn't have the chances to hear after boarding the Jupiter 2 for the first time all those years ago. His back facing the rest of humanity and civilization while to his side were his family that mattered the most. It was a part that told they were on Earth among civilization once more.

Yet, it didn't feel that way. They felt more as alien guests than as people returned home. They were seated at the corner of the vehicle, seated side by side, John's arm wrapped around her waist and Maureen's hand on the center of his chest as they were snuggled together having a short power nap. Their eyes opened once noticing the sound of the wind brushing past their window had came to a stop.

John looked over noticing that there were several vehicles of different models surrounding their ride. The professor lowered, sighing, in the chair leaning his head against the head rest.

"You okay?" The uber asked as the music ceased. "Feeling well?"

"We're fine," Maureen spoke up first as Roarke's words repeated in her mind.

"Why do you ask?" John asked.

"Don't you know?" The uber said.

"No," John said.

"We haven't paid much attention to the world of science," Maureen said.

"It's alright to feel like an alien when everything in our world is changing a light year a year when it comes to social norms and technology," The uber said. "Sometimes, you can tell when the world has changed until you can't. Every people feel like nonexistent aliens of this world and I feel like one of them some days."

"How are you certain of that there is no such thing as aliens?" Maureen asked, skeptically yet curiously.

"First of all, why would aliens let a traitor be a president then not introduce themselves during his first year? I mean, arguably, it would have taught everyone and I mean everyone a important lesson. We are _not_ all alone in the universe," the uber sighed, quite sadly, looking toward the blue sky. "We willspread animals throughout the galaxy in the next thousand years. Maybe five hundred at the earliest."

"And that?" John asked.

"Don't hate people for being different from you. Most of us still haven't learned that. Every day it seems like we could reach the level of the second civil war or a nuclear war because of the toddler in office." The uber sighed. "Sad state of the nation." he shook his head. "If he gets elected one more time, we are going in for a really bad recession."

"Another great depression," Maureen said. "I can't imagine people having to go through that."

"I can," The uber said. "But I can imagine the cash being replaced by coin."

"Never heard of it," John said. "Does it have another name?"

"Cryptocurrency," The uber repeated.

"Tell it to us like we are five," Maureen said.

"Digital currency," The uber said. "Getting paid in digital currency for rides? Already being used in New Zealand. We technically already do that here but paper still has some value here after withdrawing it from the bank account to buy stuff."

"That is interesting," John said. "People used to speculate in the 90's that we could wire money to each other in the 21st century."

"So much for that kind of future," The uber said.

"We will see that happen in our lifetimes," Maureen said. "I know that we will."

"Nooo!" The uber shrieked sharply parking the car alongside the shoulder of the road then ran after moving fur balls on the center of the road.

Maureen and John looked on watching the man pick up a large black mass, a gray cat that was larger, including a white and gray looking wild cat pacing back and forth around the uber's legs. The silver cat had a pair of well aged wheels from beneath it where the hind quarter should be but were not which were dangling with some struggle being held by the uber. The uber bolted to the passenger seat alongside the driver seat dropping the mewing pile of cats.

He returned to the road putting on thick gloves, a coat, a batters helmet, then picked up the gray and white cat as it hissed at him. He chucked the cat into the passenger seat then slid into the driver seat and resumed driving acting as if nothing was wrong in the car with a whistle. The black cat climbed on to the shoulder of the chair, its forehead peppered by silver fur, bright blue eyes staring back at John coated in a thick cloud of white as the music was replaced by 'everyone wants to be a cat' as John and Maureen stared back at the cat.

John looked over watching the car pass by the cars only as a orange tabby bolted from underneath a car then was chased after by a blonde and dark brown cat then a black cat and a grown tabby. The car left the pack behind sitting there alongside the road watching it become distant.


	32. cats and nefarious plans

Connor studied the blue print of Fantasia Stazion under the moonlight and the technical guide to each part that kept the station together. His eyes narrowed at the strip of text contrasting against the dark blue canvas. Each section had a lock that was connected to a digital system that could only be accessed by the main assigned engineer of the station.

Connor leaned his hands on the table looking down upon the image. What had to be done had to be done. Doing this task already felt more satisfying and right in the early planning stages contemplating the best way of executing it. It felt right to the man. Better, thorough, disgusting, just the right ingredients allowed for a bittersweet sacrifice.

The stars were in the right positions, the planets were where they need to be, all the while floating in space in the right system that spelled out his luck. Looking out the window, it was easy enough to confirm his belief looking out the window. What had to be done was simple enough. The map indicated the tunnel that lead down to the vulnerable section of the station was somewhere only a staff member of the station could ever know.

"Mr Connor!"

"Tattoo," Connor relaxed closing the digital but holographic scroll in his hands then stood up from the bench. "What do you want?"

Tattoo slipped up a large painting in his arms from behind his back.

"I like to hand this off to you," Tattoo said. "No monies required. Something for the kid to look at."

"You shouldn't have!" Connor said. "It is so marvelous. So majestic. So awe inspiring."

"I can't keep this beauty to myself," Tattoo said. "What kind of man would I be not allowing someone with people more capable of appreciating it of taking it?"

"Selfish," Connor said. "On second thought," he looked down upon the painting with a smile as a star appeared above his head. "I will take it."

"Eggcelent!" Tattoo said.

"I am leaving tonight," Connor said. "Everyone has gone to sleep and I am in some need of someone to move that large painting to my ride."

"So soon?" Tattoo lowered the painting down in front of his toes with a tilt of his head.

"Emergency," Connor tucked the scroll into his pocket. "Family matter. I have to pack my things."

"I will lift it!" Tattoo said.

"Why don't you hold it above your head, Tattoo?" Connor said.

"This head is sharp, Mr Connor," Tattoo lifted the painting up. "This basket of hair is deceiving."

"I will believe you," Connor laughed. "This way."

"Alright!" Tattoo said, cheerfully following after Connor then took a turn and began to go the other way directly past a bush.

"Tattoo!" Connor called.

"Ooops!" Tattoo corrected his course following after the direction of Connor's voice.

* * *

The car parked along the shoulder of the sidewalk. The Robinsons got out of the car then closed the door beside them. The car was full of meowing, one set sounded fairly normal, the other sounded as if it were a creature going 'meep' looking around the area around it with one paw on the small buttons on the bar peeking out of the passenger side.

"I don't know what to do with these cats. . " The uber started.

"How about we take them in?" John offered. "We will bring them to somewhere safe in the morning."

"Really?" The uber asked.

"Really," John said.

"We love to house some cats," Maureen said. "It's been years since we had our own."

"Alright," The uber said. "but you better be armed for the wild cat."

"Why didn't you just leave it behind?" Maureen asked.

"We don't leave Ohana behind," The uber said.

"Ohana?" John repeated. "I don't see a name tag."

"We don't leave a member of the family behind even if it is the beginning of evolution," The uber handed the gray cat to Maureen. "Please, get a blanket."

"One moment," John went inside then exited with a thick blanket in his arms and the wild cat was dropped inside.

"And uh," The uber glanced from John to Maureen. "You got your hands full so I will just put the cat down."

The uber dropped the black cat then bolted into the car as it shrieked in panic.

"Good luck, Mr and Mrs Bottlenose!" The uber drove off.

The couple exchanged a glance then smiled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," John whispered as he went up the stairs.

The gray cat squirmed with its orange eyes set on the black aged cat. The orange light from the setting sun reflected off in the once pristine eyes of the younger feline. Maureen opened the door then allowed John in. John tsked the older cat in then Maureen set down the gray cat to the floor as the door closed behind the older cat. John handed the blanket to Maureen.

"The dining room belongs to the wild cat," John said.

"Where do we eat?" Maureen asked.

John gave it some thought then looked int the living room spotting two wooden chairs that had a nice view of the living room.

"In the living room," John went into the living room then began to scoot the couch toward the doorway of the dining room. "Where else?"

John picked up a table then placed it on to the couch quite carefully as the grayed cat nuzzled the older cat. The black cat hissed back waving off a claw with claws in the air as a warning while the hair all over its back was raised up. John stacked the chairs on top of each other while Maureen held the blanket holding the rowdy wild cat.

The gray cat stood there as the black cat wandered around aimlessly bumping into the wall meowing frantically. John picked up several pillows then tossed them into the dining room. The gray softly meowed sitting in front of the black cat batting on his forehead with their paw.

"I like to see the wild cat leap on to that!" John turned toward Maureen with a grin.

"Don't underestimate a wild animal, John," Maureen reminded.

"Strays and wild are two different creatures," John cocked his head to the side. "Nothing wild about hm."

John went down the hall as Maureen shook her head in bemusement.

"We were chased by wild carnivorous rabbits just a few months ago and you thought we could out run them."

"We did out run them," John noted.

"By the space pod," Maureen knelt down then stroked the spine of the gray cat looking up toward John as he took the other way to the kitchen.

"Still counts," John said. "There has to be some kind of fish in here for the poor fella."

Maureen picked up the black cat that felt very thin to her touch and quite small enough to be referred to as a young cat. The silver hair decorating the facial feature of the black cat argued otherwise regarding the age. The black cat shrieked as Maureen calmly dropped the cat into the dining room.

John slid in a washer into the doorway then a another heavy object that blocked a escape. Maureen dropped the gray cat into the dining room. Over the block way was dropped a warm fish that had been heated up. The wild cat bolted toward the fish and began to feast. The black cat bumped into the wall over the squeaks of the grayed cat's wheels. John joined Maureen's side the watched as the gray cat guided the elderly one to the food.

The gray cat sliced a hole along the fish's side then the black cat lowered down, sniffed the meat, then began to chew and the gray cat followed suit.


	33. Karma always comes

"Thank you, Tattoo," Connor said as Tattoo put the painting on the couch.

Tattoo turned toward Connor with a smile as he dusted off his hands.

"You are very welcome," Tattoo said. "Don't mention it to the boss, though."

"Oh, why?" Connor asked.

"The only ones allowed to be this late are the guests," Tattoo said. "Some fantasies go on into the night. You name it: it is happening."

"Cinderella?" Connor took out a bottle and two glasses.

"Yes," Tattoo said. "Alcohol? I am flattered."

"Snow White?" Connor added. "Anything for a artist."

"Yes," Tattoo strolled over toward the chair then leaped on to it. "I guess I can have a sip."

"The little mermaid?" Connor asked. "The old tale where a mermaid was promised to become human if she killed her loved one's new lover?"

"There are many versions of the little mermaid, Mr Connor," Tattoo took the glass that Connor had handed out. "Many of them don't end tragically as the one on Earth."

"What about Dracula and werewolves?" Connor sat down across from Tattoo then leaned against the chair.

"And other kinds of fantasies!" Tattoo cheered, taking a sip.

"Huh," Connor looked off toward the window. "I didn't see anything supernatural on the way back."

"Fantasia Stazion is just that good," Tattoo said. "No one part of another guests fantasy is allowed to see their fantasy."

"That I can see," Connor took a small sip from his glass. "Have you been through a fantasy?"

"A few of my own," Tattoo replied. "Been here a very long time enough that time just . . ."

"Just what?"

"One minute I got a magazine of the most pretty woman in the universe and the next minute, she is here but older,"

"Not as attractive,"

"No, no, no," Tattoo shook his head. "Her beauty has only grown and expanded. Changed, her inner beauty is now on her skin, it's not the looks, it's the wisdom in her eyes, it's the way she is, it's the way she presents herself. Women are beautiful in their own ways. I have only learned that with my time on this island."

"Time flies by faster than it used to on this place,"

"It's a paradise," Tattoo took another sip from his glass then lowered it on to the table. "The best job I have applied for."

"How did you get by it?" Connor asked.

"I got by it like anyone did," Tattoo said. "I used the last of my savings and came here for a fantasy. A job that would never end. Something I could always do. Something that I liked to do with its fair share of annoyance."

"That must have been a very big savings,"

"It was my inheritance," Tattoo took another sip from the glass and downed it. "Actually."

"Your inheritance?" Connor dipped in more of the drink.

"Yep!" Tattoo took another sip. "Ah. Sweet sip. I haven't had this kind in years."

"It's the kind that isn't easy to come by," Connor said. "Expensive."

"Expensive?" Tattoo said. "My last job made me rich . . ." he took a sip. "Who would have thought."

"Oh, what happened to your last job?" Connor asked.

"I didn't have one," Tattoo said, softly.

"You didn't have one?" Connor said, baffled.

"Yep," Tattoo said. "Sort of. I was a secret service member," Tattoo winked with a sip of the glass. "For the president."

"For the president!" Connor said.

"Yep!" Tattoo sipped from the cup.

"What got you out?" Connor asked.

"I said I didn't have one," Tattoo said.

"But you were a secret service officer," Connor repeated.

"Volunteer," Tattoo said.

"Volunteer?" Connor said watching the short man take a long sip from the glass. "It isn't a volunteer position."

"Yeaaah," Tattoo slurred. "I wassss aaaa volunteeer," The empty glass was refilled for the assistant. "Big favor for my friend." He waved his hand with his elbow on the table. "The social security was payment enough."

"Except it wasn't," Connor said.

"I got kicked out beecaaause they said, theeeey said, theeey said I had a job and could sustain myself," Tattoo slurred.

"Were you using the money to help you with the groceries?"

"I started that after being given the wrong product by bystanders,"

"Ah ha so enough was enough,"

"Itt waas just one tiny, tiny, tiny mistake. I worked all day." Tattoo shook his head solemnly. "Not half a day. Nobody helped me like theeeey dddddddo here. They asssskkk beeeeffffooooorrrreeee tttthhheeeeey hhhheeeeellllp."

"And how did you blow through your money?" Connor asked.

"I lost my friend that very same day," Tattoo looked down upon the glass, sadly, reflecting on the past. "I paid for all his expenses. I spent all of it on him."

"That must have been awful," Connor noted.

Tattoo nodded.

"I was tooo distraaaacted by myyy own paaain to pay atttteencciooon toooo the crowwwwd beeeehiiinnnnd mee," Tattoo's small hands gripped against the glass. "I should have paid attention tooo them. I should have."

"Tattoo, could you pick up that remote and throw it out the window?" Connor tactically changed the topic.

"Sure," Tatto lit up. "Friend!"

"Tattoo-" _Clack_ went the remote hitting the wooden material then landed on the rug. Connnor looked on at the collapsed drunken short man. "I meant the window that didn't have the blinds in the way."

Tattoo got up to his feet, refilled the glass, took a good shot then put the items on the table.

"I wiill geeet it," Tattoo said.

Connor moved the glass and bottle into a cabinet as the waddling short man was acting uncoordinated.

"Tattoo," Connor said, seeing the open opportunity. "Could you take me to the tunnel leading to the joint station locks? I like to see it," Tattoo groaned as Connor came to his side then knelt down and helped the shorter man half way up. "I am really worried about it."

The drunk Tattoo giggled then fell back to the floor.

* * *

John and Maureen sat side by side with a tall fan aimed at their faces as it set in the corner of the room. Some of the apartments had their lights on in different colors going from blue, green, white, to yellow. Their neighbors lights were all off. Not a sound could be heard in the silent street. All except for a pack of cats running back and forth in front of the side windows. The black cat had his front legs up against the window still, meowing, staring down at the waiting group of cats.

A vehicle drove under the night then came to a halt alongside the shoulder of the road near the sidewalk. The windows slid down revealing a couple of men in their twenties to thirties looking on toward the house. Their eyes were on the house with intensity that belonged to experts that had been casing the area for a long time. The driver tapped on the wheel as the men got out of the vehicle then began to make their stroll toward a large tree.

"Olay, we are just here for the tvs and electronics," started the leader. "no one is going to get hurt, we are not going to wake up the people there, and no one is going to die. This isn't a grim dark crime show."

From underneath one of the masks was a eye roll.

"We get the drill, Jack,"

"We have to go over this, Barn," Jack reminded. "Last time we didn't, we were not being thieves. We were being brutes. Hit men."

"Everyone talks once they see someone is in their house," Barn said.

"You weren't wearing that sock as I told you to," Jack smacked the shorter man's head. "No one is going to get hurt. If any, any, any of you take off this sock then I am out!" Jack glared down the grunting man. "And so is the ride."

"But Jaack!" cried the third member of the crew quite alarmed.

"No one gets hurt, Billis," Jack emphasized. "No jewelry. Just the downstairs electronics. Those can be replaced. No gagging, no tying, no threatening."

"What do we do then if they threaten us?" asked the man with the high pitch voice.

"Go out the way we came as I said before, Neill," Jack scanned the three men. "Okay, are you ready to go in and be silent this time?"

"Yes," came the reply. "Yes."

"Good," Jack said. "Billis, you get in the kitchen, Barn you get in the living room, Neill, you take the dining room, and I will take the den."

"Why don't we take one way instead?" Neill asked.

The other men smacked their foreheads grumbling in unison.

"If we go at it using different windows then one of us will find a trap and alarm others," Jack explained. "Like those dogs we found chained up, abandoned, in a empty house for days we were going to rob and ended up having to release them. However cruel the animals may be to us, we cannot kill them. We can throw our boots so they can fetch then make our escape. Makes us no worse than the police if we try to kill them. We are thieves."

"That family doesn't have a dog," Neill said.

"Then why were there horses grazing along it for the last few days if they weren't their pets?" Barn asked.

"Horses just be that way," Jack shrugged. "Let's go."

Neill was the first to go to the side of the house then kicked away the cats. The cats yowled fleeing away from the thief. The thief grasped on the bottom of the frame to the window. Neill began to lift the frame up. He looked booth ways, into the apartment, noticing that the doorway to the kitchen was blocked.

Neill's brows furrowed creeping into the room. _Had they suddenly became hoarders?_ It couldn't be. Just that morning the dining room was quite clean. It meant only one thing: they were aware that someone was casing their apartment upon their return to the house. His shoes landed to the ground with a light thud. He closed the entrance to the dining room slowly and with precision. Blue lights were on the shelves belonging to various electronics that would be worth a lot to resell. It was practically on sell.

All of where were left unprotected by a precious lack of anti-burglary alarm. Despite the designed road blocks for escape, getting in and stealing valuable electronics was going to be easy. Some people didn't have the presence of mind to get the systems from either their trust in their street or arrogance that no one would bother stealing from them. This just meant these people were reluctant to get these alarms and had tried to stay up late to catch the thieves in the act.

Small low squeaks came from below him then he aimed the long yet small LED flashlight upon the frame with a click as he stumbled back as the blue light landed on the source of the squeaking. Neill relaxed letting go of a breath that threatened to consume him. It was just a gray cat over the sounds of confused mewing from behind him. The gray cat stepped forward, yellow eyes staring back, the normally flattened back had become arched while hissing. The hair on the feline's back had become pointed and raised even in the shape of a porcupine's spikes.

Neill raised up the flashlight as he twirled on the heel of his shoe. A black feline figure fell over the edge of the couch landing to the cushion. Barn slipped in to the living room then bolted out just as he had came with his arms full making a run for the escape car. Neill fell down to the floor knocking down a chair with a loud thud. The wild cat leaped on to the table then began to stroll on toward the fallen thief with a demeaning hiss and a lowered head. A loud screech echoed from living room and a startled yet terrified yelp came after.

Wheels rolled on by Barn upon his re-entry to the living room. The sound of fabric being yanked upon quickly but forcefully in a fast paced climb. Barn's face was swatted against by a thick sharp but thorny material that stung as it crossed down his face sending him staggering down on to a table with a shriek that sent Maureen and John bolting up from their shared bed. Barn clenched at his face feeling the deep set of cuts left behind from the paw as he crashed against the sofa. Confused yet terrified mewing shook him out of his pain.

Each member of the team froze at the sounds of noise coming from the upper floor. Jack unplugged the laptop then peeled it into the traveling bag including the various long and wide devices with touch screens into the smaller pocket of the backpack. He made a bolt for it the way toward the exit. Before closing the window behind him, he unscrewed the cloud friendly bulbs from the lamps on the tables that were crooked over. The window closed behind him as John came down the stairs holding a bat in the other hand. Barn rolled under the couch.

The light above John turned on revealing Maureen looking down with her face etched in features of fear. The stairs creaked below John's slippers as he looked from side to side. He came to the bottom of the staircase then slid his hands on the smooth console installation on the wall. With a single flip, the curved yet smooth surface slid up replacing the darkness in the room to green. John scanned the area noticing that the large television set was missing from its perch on the wooden counter as was the strange electronics underneath it. His eyes moved from the counter toward the notably black tower that was thick with a strange name labeled upon it.

"John?" Maureen called. "What happened?"

"Whoever owns this house just lost their television set among other equipment," John said. "We been had."

Maureen relaxed leaning against the frame of the wall.

"Good,"

"Door is locked,"

"Aliens?"

"No," John turned toward the window. "I was thinking of . . . Humans," he came toward the window then made some adjustments. "Don't have to be advanced to illegally enter a apartment."

Maureen joined John's side then looked toward the gray cat wheeling back and forth acting uneasy.

"Our personal alarm clock," Maureen said. "Not a highly advanced mechanism can replace a organic unit like that."

John picked up the terrified mewing black cat into his arms as it flailed, wiggling itself from side to side, hissing and waving its claws.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk," John softly repeated until the creature stopped struggling and surrendered to being held like a baby.

Maureen held the larger gray cat in her arms as she turned her attention toward the living room finding the wild cat was chewing on a boot in a manner similar to how a dog would with its head tilted.

"Didn't escape without being properly introduced to our alarm system," Maureen rubbed underneath the gray cat's chin earning a purr in return.

"That will show them that crime never pays off in the act," John said. "At least, I hope it does. How everything is changed in civilization. . . It makes me wonder. It makes me wonder."

From outside was a limping Neill with his socks drenched in blood from the escape as Jack was dragging Billis by the arm clear out of the grounds of the house. The shadows of Maureen and John were seen passing by the windows. The gray cat leaped onto the ledge of the window staring out as the lights turned off turning the green into black. The men bolted into the escape car and it drove off into the night in a panic. A police car came speeding after them not five minutes after.

* * *

"Julie, Julie," Roarke put a hand on the panting woman's shoulder. "Why in a rush?"

"I. . ." Julie hunched over, her hands on her knees, regaining her breath. "Juddenberry's fantasy. . ."

"Ah," Roarke straightened up then raised his eyebrows up in surprise. "You went through with that fantasy?"

Julie nodded, her eyes briefly closed, regaining her bearings over the concerned island owner. Her white uniform was stained in dirt with wear and tear all around it. Her long white pants had lost their shape now replaced by long cuts and holes in the pant legs. Her pristine face showed small cuts with long trail of mud alongside her cheeks. And her hair was up in a single bun that made Julie look entirely different before Roarke's eyes.

"And how did that go?" Roarke asked.

"Went as horrible as you told me it would," Julie said. "That anxiety attack . . . couldn't come. . . fast enough."

"Did he find himself finding the answer that he wanted?" Roarke asked.

"If he could out run a serial killer, yes," Julie said. "And out smart them, yes."

"What was the answer?" Roarke asked.

"It was a yes," Julie took in a breath then exhaled as she leaned upwards. "Mr Roarke, remind me not to take part in dark fantasies."

"Not exciting to your liking?"

"It was exciting," Julie said. "Just stress it very clear to me before I accept it."

"I will, I will," Roarke said. "Go the hospital to treat your wounds."

"Being a serial killer running after targets isn't as fun during a hurricane in a fantasy," Julie said, as Roarke called upon the assistant of a staff member. "Stupid fantasy."

Roarke shook his head thoroughly amused by his apprentice's adventure.

"Mr Roarke," Started a familiar voice behind him. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

"Yes," Roarke said. "Lawrence."

"Roarke!"

Roarke smiled looking toward the blonde younger man.

"Kidding," Roarke said. Roarke looked on watching the young woman walking on. "I like to believe I was less the complaining beginner. More the attentive and patient pupil."

"She will make a great head of this island with Lawrence," Michael observed.

"They will," Roarke said. "Are you ready for those . . ."

"Yes," Michael said. "I wish I didn't have to collect them this way."

"Me too," Roarke said, regretfully. "Me too."

"I came here to ask if the arrangements have been made," Michael said.

"Everything is going the way it should," Roarke said. "You know the rest."

A grimace flashed across Michael's face. As part of the natural order of Death, Michael was privy to the manner of death of the soul that he had to help move on to heaven. He could see in his eyes the final moments of the fallen victims. Victims who hadn't fallen yet but would. Even if he tried to avoid death for someone he cared about, it would only lead to the event happening all together with or without his intervention.

"The island rips apart," Michael said. "Thirty-three people die instantly. The survivors watch them die in their escape shuttles. The Robinsons and Mr Connor from their own manner of transport. Their corpses float in the air. They watch the green turn to black. The blue sky turn to black, the water turn to ice," he closed his eyes quite disturbed of it. "I won't be seen helping them all and that is fine by me."

"Michael,"

"Yes?"

"Is Tattoo's time really up?" Roarke said. "I was under the standing that They wanted him as my partner in this operation."

"His tenure is coming up," Michael said. "He has thoroughly enjoyed life and spent it well under your wing. It has been over fifty years and your island hasn't made him age a day."

Roarke looked down mulling it over.

"Tattoo is afraid of you, Michael," Roarke said.

"Your time is not up," Michael said.

"He has the desire to live," Roarke said. "He needs the hand of someone like I. Once, very human, haven seen what living forever can be can share a good perspective of forever."

"They won't accept your resignation," Michael said.

"You have done it before," Roarke reminded. "Done it."

"But reprieving him?" Michael asked. "A mortal? A not so highly valued person by Their standards."

"He is my friend and means a great deal to me," Roarke said. "I like him as you liked Catherine. You understand?"

"I do understand, Mr Roarke," Michael said. "I do, painfully."

"Weee!" Cried a familiar voice above Roarke as Michael walked away leaving him in the out doors.

Roarke looked up at the sound of Tattoo's voice spotting the short man paragliding above his head.

"I am a hawk!" Tattoo cheered.

"Tattoo!" Roarke was taken back as he covered his mouth outright in concern.

"I can fly, boss!" Tattoo cheered. "Woooppppeee!"

Roarke was puzzled, watching the short man fly over the treeline, then shook his head and followed in the direction that Tattoo had gone.

* * *

Rain patted against the concrete and the walls of each building on the street. It had grown lighter outside to the point that everything was clouded by a light gray film made of rain. The dining room was in one piece and furniture was back where they had found it. The cats were seated side by side on the porch looking on toward the vast cold scenery. The heat was drowned out by the welcoming cold. Maureen and John sat side by side in their Jupiter 2 civilian uniforms. They were sipping from their mugs of coffee looking on toward the street waiting ever so patiently.

The familiar vehicle that had brought them in to the area parked in front of their house.

John picked up a umbrella then helped. Maureen up to her feet and they put their mugs in the arm rests of the chair.

"Ready to face another day in space, Doctor Robinson?" John asked.

"Space beats being on Earth," Maureen replied as they descended down the stairs. "I feel more adept to space than Earth."

"Earth," John said. "There was a time I dreamed of coming back the right way."

"And now?" Maureen asked.

"I don't want to come back," John said. "If killer heat waves are we what can expect in the next two decades after coming back then that is not a place a family can live."

"I feel the same way," Maureen said, opening the passenger side door first then went in.

John spared one last glance of the street then a good look of the porch watching the three felines staring at him. The third feline was resting napping on its side against the frame of the porch rather comfortable and cozy against the cold in the air. The animals were adapting best that they could with help from humans and reprieve from the most favorable aspects of the weather. He slipped into the vehicle then closed the door alongside him dropping the closed umbrella to the floorboard. With that, the car drove off as John leaned against the window feeling drowsy over the rain and his eyes closed as Maureen wrapped her arms around his shoulder as the car departed for Fantasia Stazion.


	34. Cost your family dearly

"My fantasy is Will not getting trapped with me in a pod and flying away into danger," Smith said. "that is the ultimate fantasy. No," he shook his hand at Don's alarm. "my fantasy was nothing like that."

Don tilted his head placing his hands onto his waist looking down at Smith in disbelief.

"Like that would ever happen," Don said. "You leave things behind and Will comes running after you with it."

"Exactly," Smith said. "It would never happen. The most simple fantasy for me has been fulfilled this week."

"Getting beat up?" Don asked.

"No," Smith said. "Relaxing and feeling good about myself."

Don shook his head then closed the door on Smith and walked away. Smith sighed, lowering his head, back on to the head pillow. It was peaceful in the room with all that resolve and satisfaction knowing that the Robinsons were bound to leave the planet quite shortly in one place only: The Jupiter 2. With all the souls left aboard.

The pain that he had left himself in crawling out of the hole-it was just another secret to keep back from the Robinsons. Another act with a string connected to his sabotage. A damning wall dividing what the Robinson knew of him, the acts before the Jupiter 2, the acts where it was him in control, things that left his hands covered in dirt.

Things that he wasn't much proud of. If they knew he was that kind of man that wasn't of greed or lying. Things he did that no one knew. All of which classified, swept under the rug, or never known except for a select few such as General Squires. He wanted to tell the major this factoid but it would change their relationship drastically even open the half-solved mystery. He didn't want to be left behind on the station and the station didn't want him to stay.

"How is our patient feeling?"

Smith raised his head up with a smile toward the second shift women.

"Greedily waiting for those fine fingers of yours, my dears," Smith said. "My back is quite tense."

"How in the world you get that tense back is beyond me!" The second women closed the door behind her as the first one came to his side. "Never had to smooth out a back like yours, Doctor Smith."

"Tense," Smith grunted. "Being on this island is more tense than this voyage that brings certain ills upon me."

"Tell us about it." And he did.

* * *

The women left after the back massage for a short break that morning. The feeling of their fingers around the cups on his back was quite a tease. A itch that had to be given was scratched and relaxed the areas that wasn't held up. In fact, the areas sealed by a cup didn't feel a change at all. That nothing was on at all. The door was left that way so Will came to the doorway.

"Good morning, Doctor Smith," Will leaned against the frame of the doorway.

The women were taking off the material off Smith's back as the older man raised his head up then smiled toward Will's direction.

"Morning, my dear boy," Smith greeted the young boy. "How was your fantasy?"

"Eventful," Will said. "I take it that yours had troubles."

"Nonsense," Smith said. "It was splendid!" Smith let out a gasp of relief with the final glass removed from his back. "As you know, Earth isn't the planet I can return and enjoy the freedom any living being would."

"Then where did you spend your fantasy?" Will asked.

"Will, you should be very aware how I spent it," Smith winked back.

"But that was years ago!" Will said.

Light hearted laughter was earned from the older man.

"I spent it here," Smith replied as the women left and he lifted himself up half way on the edge of the bed. "And enjoy it immensely," he put his hands on the child's shoulder. "All you need to know."

"Long as you got out of it in one piece then it is good by me," Will said.

Smith slipped on his two piece uniform starting with the dickie first then the shirt came down next clicking it against the button on the waist line pressing it in and zipped up parts of the uniform including the sleeves.

"However," Smith smoothed out his uniform. "I have been banned going alone anywhere on this island."

Will had a double take at the older man then a long stare.

"What kind of fantasy lead to that?" Will asked.

"A worthwhile one!" Smith insisted strolling on past Will. "How about some tokens as a reminder for this experience?"

"I don't know about that," Will said. "Dad doesn't like unnecessary equipment being added and it would impact our flight. That plant should be enough for you."

"That plant is a symbol of life," Smith said. "Not of the island."

"Alright," Will said, warily. "Just a few key chains and that is it."

"Key chains!" Smith clasped his hands. "I have believed I would never like key chains in my life but this voyage has changed that!" He rubbed his hands together quite excitedly then opened a small box with a meager collection of silver and put the box back where he had gotten them. "Perfect reminders of paradise."

"Paradise it isn't," Will shook his head.

Smith turned his attention upon Will.

"To every fantasy, a little rain must fall, William," Smith said, softly. "Not often does it rain heavily." He looked back, momentarily, at a sad memory. "Most of the time, it sprinkles." His attention returned upon Will with his free hand on the child's shoulder. "The clouds part and everything feels so sweet standing in the sunlight."

"Was your fantasy that bad?" Will asked stopping Smith at the elevator while he remained at the doorway.

Smith raised a brow turning toward Will once in the elevator.

"My first fantasy was," Smith pressed the button then the elevator went up to the upper deck. John and Maureen were standing up front with smiles on their faces looking upon each other holding hands in their silver and orange space suits. Smith slid the barrier aside. "Ah, professor, madame, how was your fantasy?"

"We needed fans to be on all night long just to keep ourselves cool," John said. "Otherwise, it was pretty nice."

"Fans?" Smith asked, skeptically. "Why in the heavens would you need fans on when you have air conditioning?"

"The technology was beyond our level and comprehension, Doctor Smith," Maureen said. "I would have liked spending our fantasy on a pr-industrial planet."

Smith looked from John to Maureen quite baffled.

"Must be very enlightened to be that advanced," Smith said. "When do we leave?"

"In a few hours," John said.

"Mhhm, excellent," Smith said.

"Don't get any bright ideas, Doctor Smith," Maureen warned. "That is the time we are leaving."

"I am not in the slightest interested in walking-wandering into the area of another _scientist_ not of Earth origin during a wonderful day like this," Smith said. "You will be surprised just how many scientists are on this island. Headaches the lot of them. Head pounding headaches asking me about strains of flu I don't know about!"

Smith's elaboration on his time on the island brought out the awards of laughter from the couple.

"Come on, Doctor Smith," Will appeared by Smith's side. "Let's go store browsing and get some key chains."

"Long as those key chains are not heavy weights," Maureen said.

"They shall, they shall," Smith was guided out the Jupiter 2 by Will's iron grip to his hand while he waved a free hand in mid air.

"Two thirty-five can't come soon enough," John commented as the friends walked down the platform out of the ship.

"In time, John," Maureen said. "It will all feel like we have been here for only five minutes."

John went over to the door then closed all of the doors leading out.

* * *

Smith paused in his tracks following Robot, Penny, Debbie, and Will. The water that made up a small all but gone. Not a sign of life that once thrived in them nor that life had been there. Only lily pads were left, collections of moss, and empty shells peeking out of the soil. The children's gaze were fixated on the path ahead paying no attention to their surroundings.

He shook his head then resumed his tracks following after the children that he considered more of family than anything in the galaxy. A strange feeling lingered in his mind that unsettled him. A strange feeling that could only be described as knowing. Knowing something was about to go wrong. The back of his mind screamed in protest as he pushed the warning back into the recesses.

Soon as he stepped in the business area of the island, another feeling hit him. That it was actively happening. That a piece of a puzzle had been put together and couldn't be taken apart. That a fixed event that had been set up to happen was going to happen. There were few people lurking about the area gazing through the window even a few couples that were part of alien species that he had seen in the long journey that had brought the Jupiter 2 here.

"Are you okay, Doctor Smith?" Penny asked.

"Fine as rain, my dear," Smith reassured.

"This is it," Robot said. "This is the 'Fantasia Stazion' business for tokens."

"Bloop! Bloop! Bloop!" Debbie blooped charging in through the doorway.

"Debbie!" Penny shouted.

"I don't think that animals are allowed in there, Debbie!" Will replied.

"Children," Robot's helmet twirled in a way reminding Smith of a man shaking his head following her in. "We should have left her at the ship."

Smith stared in the doorway feeling a great sense of trouble in a way that was daunting. Had he failed? Had Connor performed what he had been tasked to do? No, his interruption had prevented that. That was unbelievable. Illogical to a great point. Fear gripped him like a bird with a death grip on a mole.

He clasped his hands into his lap. In the back of his mind, some fear of getting a collectable that would be a relic was a logical answer. And fear had to be faced even if it was silly, illogical, or absurd. Just as he had many times. He took a deep breath then grasped on to the door handle then slid it open overhearing the jingle of the bell that melted away the fear and tension in his hunched shoulders that made him relax.

In the center of the room there was no solid shelves. All the material was floating in thin air that it appeared to him. A highly advanced version of a store in the cosmos entirely different from the Celestial Department Store that had everything listed on a image while everything was there to be taken and to be purchased by first hand. The room was white with the decorative tokens and green pots decorating the two halves of the room dangling by chains that kept them above ground instead of antigravity.

"Debbie!" Penny was blocked by a couple of people in the way. "Get back here!"

"Bloop, bloop, bloop," Debbie sat on the top of a book shelf flipping through pages that made Smith smile in the inside and a scowl appear.

"That creature makes a terrific ninny for a sapient being!" Smith weaved around the alien creatures. "Pardon me, excuse me, sorry, coming through," He made it to the counter. "Please, sir, let me get the creature."

"Be careful!" Penny cried.

"That creature yours?"

"He is mine, sir," Penny said.

"Under my charge as are the children," Smith said. "She belongs to Penny."

"Get it,"

The store manager pressed a button then the long bar vanished in the room replaced by free space. Smith made it to the actual shelf that that the strange creature was dangling off. Robot joined Smith's side then the older man grasped on to the edges of the kneecaps, on to the Robot's arms, on to Robot's chassis making sure not to step on his helmet.

"Come here, come here, come here," He held his hand out for the Bloop calling for her gently and softly. "Come here."

Debbie took out a big lollipop.

"Yes, I will pay for it," Smith said.

"Bloop?" Debbie retrieved a doll.

"And that," Smith said, exasperated.

Debbie took out a action figure.

"And that!" There was no arguing with a Bloop.

Debbie grasped on to the items then jumped landing against the man's chest at first disrupting his balance. He grasped onto the edge of the transparent shelf then heaved a sigh of relief lowering his head with a scowl toward the black furry creature in a bright blue dress with a hat to match it. Smith carefully made his descent down the improvised ladder then unzipped his pocket.

"And how much will that be?" Smith asked, sheepishly.

"Five pieces of silver,"

"Five pieces?" Smith asked, bewildered, his brows furrowing.

"Two pieces for the pay out of this recently updated shop," the store owner said. "I got it into a five roomed escape pod should the worse happen."

"And that is what I have left," He handed it to the owner then moved through the crowd toward the children. "Will, take this action figure. Penny, you are in for a new doll, aren't you?"

"Gosh!" Penny took the doll out of his hands as Debbie licked the lollipop. "I love it," she looked up toward him. "It is better than last year."

"I like the new helmet this action figure has," Will said. "But gee, Doctor Smith, this must weigh a lot."

"Does it feel heavy?" Smith asked.

"No," Will said.

"It must have little weight to intrude on the weight balance of the ship," Robot acknowledged. "We could have gone without the lollipop. Debbie always gets hyper active after this!"

"That she does," Smith said. "Debbie, let go."

"I think she likes to hang on to you, Doctor Smith," Penny giggled.

"Which is a first," Will said. "She hasn't done that all with you."

"You have reached a break through," Robot noted earning a eye roll from Smith as Will wore a smug smirk. "And all it took was this island."

Suddenly, they were thrown to the side and everyone struck the goods that were floating in mid air. The goods floated into the cieling then broke with several crashes. Smith shrieked as he turned around to face the doorway as everything that was stable of the island began to crash.

People fled toward the doorway taking Will and Penny with them. Penny was trapped up front watching the ground crack and separate. The blue sky beginning to turn darker in a matter of seconds. The shop owner flew toward the doorway as Smith struggled through the crowd away from the window on the bridge of hysterics as the monkey continued licking the lollipop unphased.

Will was dragged along with the crowd following the store owner toward the up front. There had to be a hundred people easily in the room. Smith crashed against his side in the room that had a gray frame outlining its design. The shop owner relaxed in the chair. Everyone was bound to the wall as gravity was torturing them. Penny shrieked drawing Will's attention to the notable other halves of the island ripping apart flying away from a explosion.

"Danger, danger!" Robot announced. "Danger!"

A concerning alarm went off.

"Too much weight," announced a woman's voice over the intercomn as gravity relaxed on them. "Cannot escape blast radius."

"We're doomed!" Smith shrieked with a visible tremble. "Doomed!"

"Doctor Smith, we got another way out!" Will said. "The manager said there is another escape pod!"

The store manager was opening the door quickly with rapid speed.

"Go, go, go!" Cried the store manager. "Some of you must go in!"

In the middle of the fear, Smith bolted toward the doorway.

"Will!" Penny cried distantly as Robot followed Smith and Will in.

The manager closed the door then slammed on the red button.

"Penelope!" Smith turned away from the doorway leading to the fifth pod alongside Will as it dawned on them.

The primary half of the store drifted off speeding faster with two halves side by side following on toward the sea of escape pods. The blast radius sent out a sonic boom toward the escape pods still in reach sending off course. Smith was sent into the fifth pod landing to his side. Debbie still remained unreactive to the chaos happening around her.

"Warning!" Robot announced. "Spacecraft is malfunctioning! We are not following their trajectory!"

"Robot, how do we fix that?" Will asked.

"We must launch the final space pod," Robot announced. "We are headed in the direction of a nearby worm hole!"

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Smith panicked. "I can't get up! I'm pinned! I can't get out!"

Will flopped over landing on the wall.

"Robot, get him out!"

"Will, if I do that then there won't be time to get us all out of the wormhole," Robot said. "My sensors indicate there is a great distance behind the wormhole between where we may arrive and it is a distance that cannot be crossed or risked by your family."

"Robot, I gave you a order," Will ordered. "Now do it! We got a chance!"

Robot whirred toward Smith, his sensors registering the old man clinging on to Debbie's figure then toward Will.

"I will."

Robot wheeled into the final escape pod then watched as the older man open his eyes then shake his head in protest. Robot flipped open the handle to the escape pod. _No. . . _ Robot's sensors picked up coming from the older man's mind waves. He whirred his upper half toward Smith. _Not him, too._

Smith slid himself up against the force of gravity against the rate of that speed the craft was going. Smith slid his hand up against the wall with strength that wasn't for someone old. It was for someone young, capable, and strong using what muscles they had left. He squeezed his eyes shut then grasped onto the red button then pressed it in.

The fourth escape pod split off from the fifth and gravity stopped pressing against Will and he was floating in space.

"No!" Will smacked the window. "No!" He smacked the window once more as the escape pod readjusted its course to join the others. "No!"

He watched as the escape pod containing his friends fly off toward a bright blue tunnel.

"**NO**!"

Will's screams turned into sobs as his shoulders lowered weakly hitting the glass wall.


	35. dust begins to fall after disaster

The ground beneath the Jupiter 2 cracked open sending it tumbling down sideways unexpectedly and silently.

"What just happened?" Don said

"I would say a quake but we didn't the sound of it," John said.

"If it isn't a quake then what is it?" Don said. The ground slid out sending the Jupiter falling into the crevice. "Oh hell!"

"Don, don't withdraw the legs," John warned. "That is the only thing keeping us stable."

Don withdrew his hand.

"I really don't like this," Don said. "This unexpected quake came without warning."

"We haven't been here long enough," John rationalized. "It has to be a sink hole. Wait until all of the ground is gone then we can lift the ship to the surface in a few minutes."

Don's eyes were fixated on the sky.

"Uh, John. . ." Don said. "Is it six forty-five already?"

John looked out seeing the sky turning darker and the stars were becoming clear. From below decks the women looked out the window clinging on to the chairs. Maureen and Judy used the edges of the structure outlining each room to the ship to go that landing chairs where they buckled themselves up. From the bridge, John was processing the situation quite panicked watching the clouds dissipate into space.

"No," John said.

The Jupiter's legs slid down the rock as the gap widened enough for room to fall down.

"Get the legs up, Don!" John said. "I will start the flight!"

"Come on, come on!" Don flipped the switches then was pinned against the chair as the starship's engines kicked on to life.

"Don't fail us now, Jupiter!" John said.

The starship's hulls were scraped against the rock and pieces of paneling with high pitched screeches of the Jupiter's cries. After the tumble, the eighty foot starship regained its balance then flew up above the surface. Gravity stopped pressing against the members of the family. The family breathed a sigh of relief. The ship itself almost had its own relief as the tension fell out of its main frames and hulls.

John noticed a bright orange and red light simmering below the rippling holes. Don saw corpses floating away into space that made his heart almost drop. Don looked toward the cracks spreading through the ground from below them as each second passed sections of the island ripped apart. Ahead of them was the empty ocean bed with various ships, planes, and transportation machinery laying about standing out as small tokens of the past coated in remains of the ocean life. The flickering red light stood out against the darkness in a concerning way.

John looked toward the major then back toward the screen while piloting the ship away from the disaster leaving only a view of the stores and the central house floating into a pattern that belonged to a herd. Some of the stores were headed away as the ground was swallowed by the explosion. John's eyes were focused on the buildings clenching on to one thought. His children were in one of them quite scared and alarmed of the unfolding situation.

"_Fantasia Stazion to escape pods, Fantasia Stazion to escape pods_,"

Julie's voice was coming over the intercomn.

"_Remain calm,_"

The Jupiter 2 flew out of the blast range of the exploding station following after the escape pods that were splitting up one at a time. The explosion consumed one fleeing escape pod.

"_The escape pods will bring you to __Montalbán_,"

People were screaming in the escape pods fleeing further into the stores that were quickly sealed off by the store owners once enough had exited into different sections.

"_It is in the nearest star system that you will reach well over three hours._"

John looked on noticing one of them was going on further ahead of the escape pods hurtling at a incredible speed.

"Will,"

Don looked up from the consoles toward the window observing the freely flying escape pod that was becoming smaller and distant to his eyes. The Jupiter 2 flew on ahead of the explosion that settled and stopped increasing in size. The remaining large continent pieces of the station that hadn't been vaporized found a place and orbited the newly made artificial made sun.

"They can't be in there," Don reassured. "Will has a tendency to not be where we think he is."

"It's a gut feeling, Don," John shouted into the radio. "Jupiter 2 to escape pod, over. Jupiter 2 to escape pod, you hear me? Over. You are going off course from the other escape pods! Over. Do you hear me?"

Don only heard static from the other end as he performed the rest of the navigation matters and John looked on toward the flying spacecraft.

"Do you hear me?" John repeated. "Over!"

He watched the craft split off distantly slicing in half. It was apparent as what volume was left of it was only a speck to his eyes. John relaxed his grip on the item watching it join the tail end of shuttle crafts while the other half continued twirling on ahead toward a small tunnel and vanished once coming into contact with it before his eyes. The fear, the tension, the dread, all of that melted replaced by relief.

They were in silence taking in breaths regaining their bearings. John hooked the device back into the wall. The familiar grating of the elevator brought the men back to reality. John was the first to stand up from the chair then turned toward Maureen. Maureen's eyes swept the room as she slid the barrier aside scouring for damage.

Then, Maureen reunited with her husband. Don put on the automatic pilot as Judy ran toward him and Maureen grazed the side of John's face with her fingertips seeing that he was well and unhurt that sprouted a smile on her face as her partner's hands were on her shoulders holding on to her. Maureen looked out the front window slipping out of his gentle grip to the side of the chair. Uncertainty spelled upon her facial features even a layer of helplessnesss, vulnerability, and fear for the children.

"John. . ." Maureen started.

"It will be okay, darling," John said. "We will get through this together."

Maureen turned toward John then they embraced each other, holding on to each other, scared. What they had was hope that they made it out in one piece. Hope that everything was alright regarding the fate of the group. Hope that they were waiting to be reunited with them just as they were for the children. Worry and dread for the news that they could be faced with hung in the air. It was a subject, although a silent one, that they had to face but were not willing to discuss until finding the children.

Don reflected over the sequence of events that had lead to the unfortunate event. His mind replayed over and over one moment that made sense. Those words met complete sense in what Roarke had meant. The thought of being partially responsible for their possible demise hurt. Roarke's words echoed in his mind.

_"One. Anything more than that will cost your family dearly."_

And it did cost them dearly. But by how much, Don wasn't quite sure. Silence and dread carried from deck to deck of the eighty foot Starship once full of content, happiness, and optimism. Now, it was as if all that positivity had been drained in part of a extractor created by a alien scientist.

* * *

"The airplane is gone," Lawrence said.

"What about the carts?" Julie asked.

"All still in the garage," Lawrence said.

"There is nothing in the log book about a unscheduled flight," Julie said. "It is quite unlike Roarke and Tattoo just to vanish into thin air."

"They are peculiar people, Julie," Lawrence said. "Tattoo does like to ring the bell. So full of life and energy." A thought occurred to him. "It has been awfully quiet from Jester's room."

"Jester was up all night," then Julie grimaced before replying. "Can you raise Michael?"

"The lifeform sensors indicated he is not among the escape pods," Lawrence shook his head. "Tried calling for him on the telephone. Hasn't dialed back."

Julie frowned walking toward the closed window with a view of the newly born sun.

"So he left during the disassembly of the station," Julie said.

"It appears that way," Lawrence said.

"Mr Roarke isn't coming back," Julie said. "I don't know how or why. . ."

"But you know," Lawrence said. "You are the third in line to be in charge of this island. You have inherited great power."

"Mr Connor's fantasy. . ." Julie couldn't finish her comment.

"It would be unreasonable to assume he had a hand in it," Lawrence said. "It is a coincidence. Has to be. Must be."

"He wasn't entirely too happy about the replacement fantasy," Julie said. "If this were part of the fantasy then we wouldn't have to call in the intergalactic space law enforcement on him."

"I don't recall bringing anyone with remote ties to him to any bungalow," Lawrence said. "We have no one to suspect but him."

"Except Doctor Smith," Julie said. "His fantasy was to make sure someone did not make the mistake of not being where they are not supposed to be."

"A very simple fantasy," Lawrence shook his head. "Of all the people we have been fortunate to help, we didn't see this coming."

"It has never happened before," Julie said. "If it had then that is some very valuable information."

"Running this island and allowing it to be this way was always risky," Lawrence noted.

Julie looked away, thinking it over, all before replying.

"If I made any changes then it would change the entire outlook and feel of the island," Julie said. "It will take time just to reconstruct the main frame of the island and the ground to return on its own." She walked toward the window then put a hand on her shoulder. "It can be done."

"Only after . . ." She paused with a frown. "Lawrence, that planet will have to do," she turned toward the butler away from the window. "It will do while the guests are enjoying their newest fantasy."

"What fantasy is that?"

A smile spread on Julie's face.

"Surviving in space," Julie said. "Inform the staff to begin reconstruction starting tomorrow," she turned away with a devious gleam in her eyes buttoning up her uniform. "I have a speech to prepare rehearsing for the survivors."

"Yes, mi'lady." Lawrence replied as Julie walked away.

* * *

The Jupiter 2 made a experienced landing in a desert. Once at a appropriate level, the landing legs descended and stayed for the ship to remain on her feet. The Jupiter 2's whirring engine sounds ceased. Moments later, the Robinsons exited the ship in a single filed line. Don walked out of the line and turned around to observe the damage on the ship shielding his eye from the mean glare of the sun.

"What is the damage?" John asked.

"We will be down for several weeks," Don turned his attention upon the professor. "Five weeks at most." Don scanned walked underneath the Starship then scanned for wounds on the belly. "Yep," He turned toward the professor with his hands on his hips rather satisfied of himself. "Five weeks."

Maureen turned from John toward the distance watching the escape pods making their way up ahead.

"The escape pods," Maureen said.

"Penny. . . Will," Judy said. "Robot. . . and Doctor Smith. They must be so terrified."

"We will check them," John slid his hands down her shoulders. "In just a few minutes," John's attention shifted toward the major. "Don, get the laser pistols. We don't know what the alien scientists may be thinking of doing in a time like this."

"Nothing good about that," Don said.

The family returned into the ship then descended down the stairs wearing laser pistol belts along the frames of their colorful civilian uniforms leaving the Jupiter 2 behind.


	36. The sour before the sweet

Penny was hold up in the corner of the room holding on to her doll waiting for the episode to end. She felt like a little girl all alone in the middle of the jungle after being taken astray by the wild alien tortoise coated in spikes dragging her away miles from the Jupiter 2 on Priplanus. It had been done for the sake of fun and curiosity about how fast the creature could go with her resting on it. She thought it wasn't going to take her far back then and she had turned out to be wrong.

She didn't feel like a older girl preparing to enter the stages of becoming a woman. Everywhere she looked from side to side, from behind the figures of the terrified guests, were the sights of space. She made out the shape of a distant saucer lagging dutifully behind the escape pods in front of the newly born sun. The thought of reuniting her family kept Penny together shaking in her boots over the panicked noise echoing throughout that shimmered and died down until it were only a murmur.

Her eyes caught sight of the planet outlined by the atmosphere. The atmosphere grew close and closer to her eye. At first it was a thin layer of color surrounding the marble floating in the confines of space surrounded by several moons. Then over the course of several minutes the highlight of it took over the window. She watched as the stars vanished under the blue atmosphere passing through each layer. The escape pods compensated for the weight and breaking through the atmosphere so that the exerting force ceased applying heat and resistance against the entering spacecrafts.

Everyone moved about the escape pod finding places to seat around the room and reorganized themselves decorating the room. Penny looked on impatiently clinging on to the hope that her brother and his friends were safe and sound waiting in the back end of the escape pod. Everything was going to be okay. It was going to be okay. They were all going to laugh about it and resume their voyage for Alpha Centauri after becoming reunited.

* * *

Dozens of escape pods lowered to the ground decorating the green landscape. The doors slid open pod by pod releasing hordes of people who dropped to the ground and grasped onto the tall blades of grass sticking out of the ground. A bare reminder that they were safe on a reliable planet that wouldn't break apart. A piece which comforted the guests: they were somewhere safe. Somewhere still and unmoving but firm beneath their feet.

Stillness lingered in the air as people were breathing in and out, panting, as others went to trees and hung around the area. The stasis pods were left in the perfect design that from above was a perfect doughnut. The Robinsons took a single glance into the divided escape pods searching for the familiar faces.

"Penny!" Maureen called with John followed beside her closely. "Penny! Penny!"

"Will?" John called. "Will? Will!"

"Penny!" Judy called. "Penny Robinson!"

"Will?" Don called.

"Penny!" Maureen called.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

John turned in the direction of the familiar cry then caught the younger woman in his arms.

"Penny!" Maureen said. "Are you okay?"

"Shaken," Penny said. "I got separated from the others. Did you find them?" She looked from member to member. "I couldn't follow them in the panic. I couldn't."

"It is alright," John said. "What is important is that we found you."

"Father!" Judy pointed toward the coming into view escape pods. "The escape pods from earlier!"

"Will," John said.

The family watched the escape pods lower over the passing minutes down until they formed a already new line on the edge of the survivor camp. Tents were being set up by staff members in the center of the site and medical supplies were being organized behind the counter as the injured began to pour toward the center. John and Maureen were side by side as they ran past the escape pods until they came to the last one.

Will staggered out of the escape pod landing into the waiting hands of Judy. Don walked toward the escape pod then looked inside, searching from side to side for the missing passengers, finding only thin air in return. Maureen's gaze shifted from John and Don to the child who had red eyes and a face that had been stained by hot tears over more than a hour. His fists were covered in bruises and pieces of his fingernails were chipped.

"Are you hurt, son?" John asked.

"Just my feelings, dad," Will said.

"Where is Debbie?" Penny asked as the family surrounded Will. "Where is she?"

Don turned toward Penny with a shake of his head as John looked down toward his youngest daughter.

"She is gone," Will said. "Robot. . . Doctor Smith. They are gone."

"What do you mean by gone, Will?" Penny asked.

"She was still hanging on to him," Will said. "I ordered Robot to get him then to close the other escape pod. But he didn't listen to my order. He disobeyed my order. He ejected the escape pod with them. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I. . ."

His hands were shaking as he began to slowly clench them against his sweaty palm, his mind running through the events of only hours ago.

"Doctor Smith wouldn't have ordered Robot to eject the escape pod," Will finished. "He didn't. I didn't hear him. Robot made that decision himself."

"Robot has been on a streak of disobeying orders these last few years," Don said. "Just a few days ago I asked for a cool tea and ice instead during the night shift."

"A cup of ice?" Judy asked. "Twenty-three small cubes?"

"Yes," Don raised a brow. "Why?"

"That's what I asked for!" Judy exclaimed.

"How did Robot get our drinks mixed up?" Don said.

A light went off on Will's eyes.

"Doctor Smith ordered for a sweet tea after arguing with Robot about something stupid," Will said.

"It was about Debbie being sapient!" Penny said. "Debbie and I were playing the instruments together."

The concern, weariness, and distraught was slowly slipping off their faces as Judy was looking back at where they were doing.

"I was trimming my fingernails waiting for them overhearing the conversation," Judy said. "Robot wasn't so emotional in the beginning."

"Someone like Smith is capable of wearing down cold hard steel and man made wires to get down to the nerves," John said. "Robot is more entity than a machine."

"I will be happy to see Debbie again once we go flying back out there," Penny said. "Debbie must be so scared."

"So must Doctor Smith," Judy said. "I can already imagine how wrecked he must be and wanting to come back to the Jupiter 2."

"Penny . . . Judy. . . " Will started as he shook his head. "The speed we were going out there in space."

"What about it?" John asked.

"If it ever stopped then it would take several lifetimes just to get back according to Robot," Will said. "I am sure they are alive. But replicating that kind of explosion would be impossible for Doctor Smith. He is too stupid to arrange for that."

"I really hope that Mr Roarke has a refund for this little trip," Don said. "One that pays for a construction of another robot."

"Or a Robotiod," John said. "Most agencies in space use them. If we can get our hands on one and reprogram it. . ."

"We could ask for a favor," Maureen spoke up. "Those little miniature versions of Robot. Maybe they can remake him."

"Starting from scratch?" Judy asked. "Mother!"

"That civilization was destroyed just as everything was on that planet," John said. "Thinking of that is only a fantasy."

"We _are_ in the debt of someone who goes about fantasy's every day, daddy," Penny reminded.

"Mr Roarke owes us," Don said.

"And me," Will said. "But no replacement for Doctor Smith."

"Or Debbie," Penny took Will's hand then gave it a comforting squeeze. "Fantasia Stazion can't replace them."

"Maureen, take the children back and wait for us at the Jupiter 2," John said. "We will start scouting for metal after we get ourselves a new robot."

Maureen and the children left the men.

"Even for a piece of precious equipment," Don said. "No one can replace a unique artificial intelligence like Robot."

"No one can," John agreed. "Doctor Smith, on the other hand, as we have seen many times is very easy to impersonate."

"Not for Robot he is," Don said. "How long are we going to wait for Mr Roarke and Tattoo to come?"

"Not long," John eyed at the center of the site. "Not long."

* * *

The men waited roughly a hour for the reappearance of the fabled duo. From the center of the site set beside the medical station in a loud noise and white smoke appeared a black cart that red and white with Lawrence in the driver seat and Julie in the passenger seat. Julie slipped out of the vehicle then a happy smile began to spread on her face upon seeing the guests. John and Don stared back at her with folded arms set against a business store.

"Where is Mr Roarke?"

"Yeah, where is?"

"Mr Lawrence, where is Mr Roarke,"

"Julie, what happened?"

"I have a business meeting to get to!"

"Mr Roarke has retired as has Tattoo," Julie said. "I am the new head of Fantasia Stazion. We are still on the brink of figuring out what has happened. When we do find out, the culprit will be arrested and tried by the galactic justice tribunal for the mass murder."

The crowd nodded at once as Connor began to step back.

"We did have one persons who fantasy was to be somewhere they weren't but as part of someone elses fantasy, that fantasy was turned null in void and we took all the precautions of making sure no sapient life that walks on two feet was lost."

Don's attention was brought up by the man landing to the ground at the edge of the store front-turned-escape-pod appearing to be very happy instead of unhappy.

"Since this wasn't part of a guest's fantasy we have no reason not ti call on galactic space law enforcement to perform a more thorough investigation of this magnitude," Julie continued. "I have already performed my duty."

"And what does that bring us to?" asked a guest.

Don's attention was fully focused on Connor as John's attention were on Julie.

"We have already set up temporary shelters from across," Lawrence said. "I will drive you there. The actual transportation vehicle is being reconstructed right as I speak, sir." he scanned the crowd one by one. "This is a very unfortunate tragedy. Right now, the staff and I will handle all the arrangements in your well being and make sure that you don't get adjusted to a static life stranded here for long. We are very certain that you have fantasy's of your own about this kind of situation."

"That is all," Julie said. "If you like to have a word with me, please do approach." she waved at the crowd ahead of her. "We are more than willing to discuss before your survival fantasy's start."

Connor ran on into the distance.

"Don," John said. "Give him five minutes."

"Five minutes worth of running," Don said. "Hey, you like to report him?"

"Yes," John leaned off the surface then began to walk forward. "Five minutes."

"I can wait five minutes." Don said as John weaseled his way toward the front half of the center approaching the front with determined eyes. "Five minutes."

"Julie!" John called. "Julie!"

"Professor Robinson!" Julie said. "It's good to see that you made it out in one piece."

"You owe my family replacement for lost equipment," John came to a stop three feet from the woman. "Very valuable equipment."

"Your machine," Julie inwardly cringed. "Professor, we don't do those kind of dealings. It's not part of a fantasy."

"That's what our fantasy is," John said.

"Your fantasy isn't that," Julie said. "Your fantasy is getting off this planet with everyone aboard, a ship repaired, and being returned to your route."

"Yes," John said. "That is our fantasy."

"Not Will's fantasy," Julie said. "His fantasy is different."

"What is his fantasy?" John asked.

"We don't share other guest's fantasy even to their parents," Julie said. "My hands are tied."

"We need to find a source for material to replace our hulls," John said.

"And you will," Julie said. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" John said.

"Our staff will get you to last," Julie said. "You will be the last of the guests to be returned by our new space plane to where you need to be. It has to be your son's decision if he wants his fantasy to be seen through. Will has to approach me on his own about his fantasy."

"Is it dangerous?" John asked.

"Professor, your son is very skilled in navigating danger," Julie said. "His fantasy isn't dangerous as what has just happened."

"Every fantasy has a danger," John said. "Is it life threatening?"

"No," Julie said. "The only danger in that fantasy is ripping apart a story."

"So no questions about his fantasy," John said.

"All fantasy's have that condition," Julie said. "Most importantly you can't speak of it off the island or during the fantasy."

"I can see why," John commented.

"I have scheduled a party," Julie said. "One of many. And entertainment. Your family is more than welcome to take part in it."

"My family will gladly take that," Then John thought it over for a moment. "Do you need volunteers by any chance?"

"Yes," Julie said. "We are in need of some additional help. It's only a good offer if they want to do it."

"We would go on that offer," John said. "We haven't been in the company of unarmed foreign beings not interested in exploiting us in the last few years."

* * *

Connor hid in a cave for hours then peered out searching from side to side.

Little to no people were lingering out in the area. Not a sign of a animal was hanging around. Not even a large predatory kind. He had a sigh of relief closing his eyes then pressed his back against the wall. He took a few steps out of the cave afterwards but felt a pair of eyes were staring right through him among the landscape. He looked around overhearing the sounds of crickets going on above his head.

Connor turned the way that he had came. No one was there. No one stood out among the landscape. Yet, Connor had the distinct feeling a heated and vengeful glare rested upon his head. A loud series of knuckles being cracked was being made above his head. He looked above spotting a human figure standing on the edge staring down at him partially shadowed by the darkness and highlighted by the light belonging to the crescent moon.

Connor made a run for it through the valley. Rocks fell down the rocky uneven terrain from above him as Don slid down a slope chasing after him. Connor took twists and turns in the maze looking over his shoulder finding that the major had been lost. A part of him sensed that the major wasn't too far behind. And he knew, somehow, that he had some part in it. Some inscrutable part in it that could only be felt and not be seen. Perhaps, he was a mind walker? He couldn't be. Connor wouldn't be walking if he had.

Connor came to a screeching stop at a dead end made of a dam entirely made of wood and panted regaining his breath standing there.

"Hello," Don said.

Connor slowly turned in the direction of Don.

"Hello," Connor said.

There was only silence as Connor raised his hands up.

"You're the friend of that old doctor?" Connor asked,

Don's glare was heated upon the younger man.

"Acquaintance," Don said.

Connor began to relax.

"If it had been my way, maybe, just maybe you wouldn't have lost him forever. My schedule was at least to go off prior to the stores opening."

"People still died," Don said. "That isn't really helping your case. Would you do it again?"

"You mean to say he wouldn't be out at all?" Connor said. "I was under the impression that he was going to be outside enjoying the weather with his lady friend."

"I have to assume you were the one who beat him up," Don said. "And he was the one who intervened in your fantasy."

"He followed me," Connor said. "Someone had to teach him a lesson."

"You can't teach a man like Smith a lesson," Don said. "It only makes him be more convinced that he is in the right and you are in the wrong," Don lowered the laser pistol. "He is not easy to teach."

Connor's eyes were lowered on to the laser pistol as he shed a smile then raised his attention on to the man.

"A moron," Connor said. "I did you a favor."

"You didn't do yourself one," Don said.

"I don't regret killing those people. Never will. Never regretted making the decision," Connor said. "Never have in the last few hours. If your friend turns out to be among them, good for me, it means my deal with the Devil has all the many souls needed for the transaction I made for my son. You understand that?"

"Mr Roarke found another way to satisfy the Devil," Don said. "You are a terrorist!" he pointed toward Connor. "A home grown terrorist!"

"Saboteur," Connor corrected. It was a word that Don was all too familiar with. "My intentions were not to terrorize people. It was to kill. I am a serial killer. Terrorists and killers are two separate creatures." Connor smirked getting closer toward the major. "We kill because we can. Not only for notoriety. Terrorists terror for power and hate. I share no hate to any living being."

Then Connor shrugged.

"I just don't care about their feelings and loved ones."

Don lunged forward dropping the laser pistol slamming the man down to the ground with a sucker punch. Connor hopped up to his feet then delivered a punch in equal strength in return. They threw punches at each other landing blows. Don paused landing against the wall then looked toward a rock formation nearby. He ducked out of Connor's way then threw himself forward with his legs out knocking him against the arched section of the rocky wall.

With a cry, Connor crashed at the bottom of the arch then glared back at the major. Don turned away then began to walk for the laser pistol. Connor knocked Don to the ground then began to travel toward the laser pistol. The next moment, Connor was thrown into a ditch by a set of powerful large hands. Connor turned around to face the man dusting his hands off. Humans were naturally strong when determined and quite thoughtful of their actions even when their body was trained to perform such feats.

Connor charged back at the major. Connor crashed to the ground after several blows by the major sending him against the wall beside the ditch. His body ached all over. His right hand was crushed by the boots stepping on to them. Blood dripped down the side of his face with a swollen eye. He struggled to get up to his feet flexing his left hand as Don had his back to him letting out a sigh of relief that the entire ordeal was over. He picked up the laser pistol then began to aim. Abruptly, Connor collapsed to the ground and the laser pistol with him.

"Here he is, officers," Julie's voice came out of the darkness. "But he needs some medical attention before you put him in stasis."

Two familiar fur coated beings picked Connor up by the shoulders then returned into the night and Don picked up the laser pistol then put it down to the laser pistol belt.

"You, Earth man, again!" Bolix's voice rang out in the dark.

Don turned his attention toward the source of the voice.

"Officer Bolix," Don said.

"I take it you two know each other," Julie said. "Good. That leaves you in good company. I will just leave you be."

"Yes, we know each other," Don's eyes searched in the night then shifted toward Julie. "For the last-" he couldn't find her in the dark as if she had vanished just as Roarke had done to him. "Few years."

Bolix's narrowed upon the major stepping into the moonlight.

"We can't keep meeting like this," Bolix said.

"Apparently, we can," Don replied.

"Why is it that every crime I have to document regarding Earthlings (then submit to later charges being made public upon first contact) is it that you and your crew are in some way part of it?"

Don cleaned his hands with a smirk then started to laugh.

"Speak to the choir," Don said. "Speak to the choir. I seem to have lost my way, have you seen my ride?"

"You're always lost when I find you," Bolix said, exasperated. "This is very prickling."

"I can imagine," Don said.

"How is your resident doctor?" Bolix asked, taking out a strange wide and thick device from his pocket then began to jot down on it. "The law likes to have some update about them."

"Smith, Robot, and Debbie are missing," Don said. "Went through a worm hole I have never seen before."

"Missing doesn't sound good," Bolix said. "Can't help you with that."

"First contact regulations," Don said.

"Pain in my arse," Bolix said. "A bunch of bollocks if you ask me. And the others?"

"Shaken, but present," Don reported. "We will be leaving in the next month for Alpha Centauri."

"Alright," Bolix said.

"Is it really necessary that you have to ask about the Robinsons?" Don asked.

"The law has to be aware of your party's number and personnel at all times," Bolix said. "We don't want to get our hands on someone who matters to the family enough that they go try breaking them out like the boy did."

"It was a kangaroo court," Don said. "He had all the reason to. Germany has laws on the book about this."

"And do we need to expect any sudden pop ups, clones, androids, robot versions, toys of them?" Bolix asked.

"No," Don said.

"Then we're square," Bolix slid the panel alongside his arm.

"But I need directions," Don said. "You can give me that."

"That is against the prime directive," Bolix said.

"I can provide that!" The men looked over then found Lawrence sitting on a motorcycle wearing goggles set on the top of his head. "I heard you needed some help getting a ride home."

"Do I ever!" Don said.

"Get on, sir," Lawrence said.

"Is that a electric motorcycle?" Bolix asked.

"No," Lawrence said as Don got into the back seat. "It is your favorite fur trader in the galaxy."

Then Lawrence drove off from the scene of the arrest.

* * *

"Don is back!" Judy announced then bolted from the front window for the door and Will followed her out.

"Right on schedule," John said. "Maureen, get the med kit just in case. Penny, open Smith's door. We will be right in."

John came to the doorway as the women assembled the needed material and began the arrangements. He turned the door back on then watched as Don was guided up the stairs with newly bought bruises, scrapes, and cuts on his face. A smile on the pilot's face was all that John needed to see to know that the problem was taken care of quite properly. He stepped aside then watched as the major was put in Smith's quarters. Judy and Will left the room and closed the door behind her a few moments later.

Will looked toward Smith's closed quarters. It was a room that he had once slept in alongside the doctor during the voyage from time to time. Some months Maureen had reorganized the entire order of the rooms just to keep everyone on their toes so they wouldn't fall into a stagnate feel. It was a plan from the beginning of the order of the staterooms when it came to Alpha Centauri until they settled in a preferable room arrangement that was permanent.

"Will, we are going to a party tonight,"

"No, dad," Will said. "I am too tired for that." he turned toward his father. "Today was a really bad day."

"It was," John said. "It will get better tomorrow."

"I really hope it is," Will nodded. "Has to be."

Will went on to his quarters then closed the door behind him and slipped into his bed in a fair attempt to fall asleep.

"Father, we will wait in the Chariot for you three,"

"Count that two," John said. "Don wouldn't like to go out with the wounds he has."

"He wouldn't," Judy agreed. "Come on, Penny."

"I wonder what kind of party it is," Penny said. "Been a long time since we had one with others."

"I have a little idea what it may be like," Judy replied as they descended down the stairs. "Little idea."

"That party is going to do wonders for Penny," John told himself. "and us."

John sat down at the table and waited for Maureen. He tapped his fingers on the table eying at the closed staterooms anticipating the arrival of his wife. His eyes were caught by the presence of a strange lifeform in a potted plant. It was a moving pink hand made of petal that was giving a thumbs up.

John got up to his feet then approached the unique lifeform. He held out a hand then strange plant relaxed then reached out and gently shook his hand. It was a strange feeling. Soft, kind, and non-threatening. He took his hand back then peered in searching for the pollen stems. John looked toward the direction of the door watching his wife come out.

"How is he?" John asked once Maureen closed the door behind her.

"He fell asleep when he hit the bed," Maureen said. "And Will?"

"Not acting himself," John shook his head. "Normally, he would be up for parties."

"John," Maureen said. "He just lost two of his best friends on the same day. Possibly for good."

John looked toward the cabin that once belonged to Smith then turned his attention upon Will's closed cabin.

"Fantasies are all around us, darling," John said. "I am sure that he will find his fantasy."

Maureen looked toward the cabin then toward John.

"But, he was with Don and Robot," Maureen said. "It should count."

"It doesn't," John said. "I am sure his fantasy has something to do with the robot and Smith."

"It will be okay," Maureen said.

"It will be, Maureen," John said, certain.

Maureen looked from John then with a smile looked toward Will's cabin.

"Lock the door behind you," Maureen said before turning away then exiting out of the doorway heading down the steps to the starship.

John turned his attention on to Will's cabin.

_"Will has to approach me on his own about his fantasy. . ."_

Certainty in his mind, John turned away then followed the others down the stairs and the doors closed behind him after a single press of a button. Silence hung in the air from deck to deck of the Starship. The Chariot drove off, the tank wheels rumbling against the ground, under the cloak of darkness as the bright solar lighting soared out displaying the path ahead.

The lights on the navigation deck were off leaving a damaged Jupiter 2 appearing to be abandoned of all life. The barrier door cloaked a view of the conn. The auxiliary deck's window revealed a darkened circular and widened chamber. From the center of the residential deck was a empty recharger still attached to the cieling. The ambiguous plant left by Smith was rested from across on a chair standing out as long arm with a hand set open displaying all six fingers that were spread out.

The silence ended by a door sliding open and the moon lighting in the residential deck lightened up as the moon became more exposed outside. It was easy to see in the dark that dust was gently floating through the moonlight. Will walked out of the stateroom in his orange robe. He closed the door behind him then slipped his hands into the robe pockets and sauntered over toward the table. Will sat down at the table with tired eyes then his shoulders slumped pressing his back against the back rest of the chair.

He raised his groggy eyes up to spot the quite unique and strange plant sitting where Smith would during a game of chess. His mind flashed back to better times. A time before landing on Fantasia Station. Before he submitted in for the contest with the purest of intentions. Their very last chess game that Will had, for once, beat him before everyone disembarked the ship in their changed uniform. A chess game result that Smith blamed Robot for.

This kind of activity had became a fond memory. It was just surprising to Will, after years being around the duo, not hearing their petty and routine bickering made the oncoming maiden voyage feel depressing and empty. Even the thought of it made the ship feel more hollow than before. Their routinely amusing and dumb conversations used to be a annoyance. Something that made his eyes roll more than once.

Now, it was a event that may never get to happen in the potential future.

Will folded his arms on the table then lowered his head in the space between them then let go of a sad sigh.


	37. Epilogue

"Good morning, Will," Maureen greeted the young boy coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, mom," Will said.

"Sleep well last night?" Maureen said.

"Not really," Will shook his head then sat down at the table then put a hand on his right cheek leaning his elbow on the table. "My sleep wasn't that good."

"You were fast asleep when your father put you back into bed," Maureen said. "You had some good rest."

"Some," Will looked toward the other side of the table as the other members of the family were coming out of the ship perfectly rested and showered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like to say I did," Maureen said, kindly yet bittersweetly smiled back toward Will. "Wasn't kind to me."

"Mornin', darling," John said.

"Good morning, Professor Robinson," Maureen said. "You look well."

"And so do you," John said. "You're up rather early."

"There is nothing early about waking up when we are in space," Maureen reminded. "We're not in civilization anymore."

"So easy to forget," John replied with a laugh as he went toward the front half of the table.

"So how was this party that Penny was talking about?" Don asked. "No one told me about a party last night."

"It's hard to wake a man up after he has been up all night tailing a suspect," John said.

"I enjoyed it," Judy sat down alongside Don filling in the empty space that Smith would have taken. "I got so many people asking for my autograph and being showered by compliments."

"Nice for a change," Penny said. "I liked the part where no one asked us to sign on for a agency."

"That was my favorite part," Judy agreed.

"You would have liked it, Don," Judy said. "But, oh well, you can attend the next one."

"Uh, speaking of attending parties," Don cleared his throat. "I might not attend the second party because of a space court. And this time the court won't be made of machines."

"What ever for?" Judy asked.

"The guy who made the station explode," Don said as Maureen sat down at the other end of the table once placing full plates on to the table. "Confessed right in front of me."

"That trial should happen this month," John said. "Doesn't have anything to make our departure be any less late."

"When do we get to leave, daddy?" Penny asked.

"They are already beginning to construct their new space plane," John said. "So sometime after the last hull has been replaced."

Will looked up from his plate toward where Smith had once been seated as everyone continued to eat with renewed smiles and optimism. With his mind made, new certainty summoned energy and will power to sit up with his back against the back rest. It brought his mind down to ease with resolve.

The family ate away their breakfast until their plates were only decorated by the remainders. Across from the Jupiter 2 drove in a orange and white cart that was long even decorated in many chairs. Lawrence came out of the vehicle then John and Don began to approach him.

"I have been told that you need to find a deposit of metal," Lawrence said. "I can take you there."

"Good," John said. "Don, let's the equipment ready for transport."

"I like the sound of that!" Don said, following after John.

Will regarded his parents for a moment before he, too, got up from the table.

"Can you take me to Julie?" Will asked. "After you drop them off."

"Can I go with you?" Penny asked. "I like to have a look around."

"Sure," Will said.

* * *

Julie was reading to a group of children, all assembled from the locals or the guests who had came for their fantasies. The children were easy enough to entertain and to teach them every morning before her duties to the island had started. It was decided prior to landing that the children from the survivor village and the island's village would be allowed to be around each other. The islanders had their huts set close to the assembled survivor village while they performed the reconstruction of the station.

Roarke's presence had vanished abruptly from the island on Earth during the departure of the other Earthly beings so she had to slip in and carry it on from there waving off the guests from the day before. The villagers were just like Roarke, Lawrence, and herself regarding their statue of being. They were entities that aged differently compared to organic units and experienced time most unusually capable of being anywhere and everywhere with little effort.

"And they lived happily ever after," Julie said.

"Yay!" The children cheered at once.

"Thanks, Julie," the lead child said. "You finished telling the story for once this morning."

"You are very welcome," Julie said. "Go along," she closed the novel. "Bambi can wait for another reread. I am sure the staff have some activities for you."

"Kites!" Cried a child.

Like a pack of flamingos, they acted as a herd, bolting from Julie toward the source of several kites being flown by the assigned chaperones. Julie got off the boulder put ting the novel down then it vanished as soon as it hit the rock. The cart came to a stop then Will and Penny hopped out approaching her.

"Good morning, Will, Penny,"

"Good morning," they replied at once.

"What brings you here?" Julie asked.

"I like to have my fantasy," Will said.

"Are you sure that you want it?" Julie asked.

"I want it," Will said. "I need it."

"Once you start it, you can't stop it," Julie said. "Neither can I until the end."

"Will, what is this about?" Penny asked, confused.

"Debbie, Doctor Smith, and Robot are all going to come back all in one piece," Will said.

"Golly!" Penny said. "I am so excited!"

"And how is it beyond your power?" Will asked, warily. "You are capable of managing fantasies."

"Your fantasy is that your family gets to be whole again," Julie said.

"Yes," Will said. "Everything is turns out okay. That's how it always ends."

"The dice happens in your favor because everything is simple and innocent," Julie said. "If you want them back before your family leaves this planet. . ."

"Then what?" Will asked.

"That calls for luck to be on your friend's side," Julie said. "It won't be pretty for them and Debbie. It will be difficult, long, and hard on them."

"I like my fantasy to be played out," Will said.

"Penny," Julie said. "Do you disapprove of it? Do you really want that to happen?"

"Long as Debbie comes back . . ." Penny played with her fingers in her lap. "I will stand by my brother's side," she looked down toward him then grew a reassured smile. "But I will worry about it."

"Fine by me," Will said.

"It will hurt," Julie said.

"We know,"

"Not them," Julie said. "You," her eyes were dead set on Will. "In order to make the fantasy come true. . . I have to use Will."

"How bad will it hurt?" Penny asked.

"Terribly," Julie said. "He will bounce back promptly. You really want to do this? It will be painful for both parties."

"I want my family back together," Will said. "It is a cost I am willing to pay."

"Alright," Julie grew a electrified kind smile in return. "Penny, please step behind him."

"Okay," Penny stepped behind him.

"Will, what I am going to do will make your mind a . . ." She looked off, trying to find the words, seeking for it in the large vastness of knowledge transplanted in her mind. "A lighthouse."

"A lighthouse," Penny repeated. "You mean he will be speaking in code?"

"I know code," Will said. "That will be really easy to do with the lights."

"It will be that way until your family is whole again," Julie continued. "It won't feel long but it will be awhile."

"How long is a while?" Penny asked, concerned.

"Depends how long it takes," Julie said.

"I accept that," Will said. "So will he see it? The signal? When I am making"

"In more ways in one, it will be signals in different ways," Julie nodded. "You will help your friend, Doctor Smith, get here. What way he will take is all up to you."

"I understand the terms and the risks," Will said.

"Is there a chance that he won't wake up, ever?" Penny asked

"Up to him," Julie said.

"There is no chance I am going to be out forever," Will turned toward his youngest sister. "Tell mom and dad I am okay."

"If you don't. . ." Penny said with her voice full of uncertainty.

"Just tell them what I told you," Will squeezed her hands for a moment then let go. "They will understand."

Penny grasped Will into a hug.

"I lost living on Earth for Alpha Centauri, Will," Penny said. "I don't want to lose a brother,"

"You won't," Will said. "I am always going to be here." They broke off the hug. "Always." Then Will turned toward Julie. "I am ready."

"Penny, put your hands on the side of his shoulders," Julie said.

"Is that good?" Penny asked, once performing as instructed.

"More than good," Julie said. "Try to stand still."

Julie looked down toward Will then it began to happen.

_It?_ Penny wasn't quite sure what _it_ was. But _it_ was a event.

A bright blue light illuminated from her eyes then twirled toward Will striking him at the eyes. The desert scenery around them replaced by a void then bouncing colors as the light traveled back and forth. Bands of color reminding her of a spring passed through them. She watched in awe as the colors were passing.

The bright light resembling a DNA strand from across was marching on ahead of them among several other kind of lights. Eventually, the light show ended before her eyes. Everything was still as the darkness retreated replaced by the color of the planet.

Will was standing still, so still, that it was odd. He felt light as a feather in her grip. Against her weight, Will's weight began to act against her without any means of controlling it. Will fell back into her arms and crumbled to the ground landing into her lap.

"It is done," Julie said.

Penny felt along his neck collar then found a pulse.

"He is okay," Penny looked up toward Julie. "Is he in a coma?"

"The hospital will more than supply for the nutrients," Julie looked down toward Will. "It is only a matter of time. Lawrence, get the car ready."

"What is Will really doing?" Penny asked.

"Giving Doctor Smith hope," Julie said. "When you have that; anything is possible."

* * *

The cart returned to the Jupiter 2 with the unconscious boy. Maureen stopped, turning away from hydroponics, feeling a sense of woman's intuition that told her something was wrong. Something was wrong with one of her children.

It was a feeling that had been her aid in the days and sometimes weeks when the men were away on the times it was just her, Penny, Judy, and Doctor Smith at the ship. Lawrence stepped out of the cart then made his way to the side and took out the very unconscious figure belonging to a limp young boy.

Penny explained to the best of her ability what had exactly happened as Will's room was set up for the new phase of living in a coma like state. Instead of feeling anger or hurt, the only thing Maureen found herself the most thankful on was that the doctor wasn't in attending to see what Will did to himself.

It wouldn't have needed to happen, it occurred to her, the way it had if that were the case. They were in danger together or not at all when it came to having the others back. A sure thing that had proven unshakable. The only time Will had walked away from the older man's troubles was when Smith had pretended to be Commander Gampu.

Maureen sent Judy and Penny out for a walk then she figured out how to best break the news down for John. With the plan formulated, she stood in wait by the hydroponics waiting for the return of the men. The men came back hours later to dinner ready for them and material to turned into one single hull wall for that week. Maureen tapped on John's shoulder then gestured toward their shared cabin silently. John closed the door behind him then turned toward Maureen's direction and saw the look on her face.

"Maureen," John said. "What is wrong?"

"It's about Will," Maureen started. "His fantasy just started but it is not convenient to his well being. . ."

* * *

Five weeks was a blur from there to John. It was difficult to wrap his head around the fact that his son was fine but he wasn't waking up. All he knew was the story that had been told. A story that was everything Will had been and raised to be a person of being well respected. Someone who would be fondly remembered and known for his actions.

His son's body was given therapeutic exercises in order to make sure that he didn't lose muscle mass from the lack of moving with shifts ran by the women. The walls of the Jupiter 2 were brand new. No signs of scarring decorated the Jupiter 2 not even showing a sign that it had once been injured.

The last five weeks he had been held together by the message delivered by Penny. If his son was certain that everything was going to be alright then it was. Hope was the thing that kept him together even the reassurance from his wife and friend.

He had some healthy doubts if Will would wake up but they were ones that subsided over time clenching on to the thought that his son was going to get up from bed and start acting as if everything was alright and hugged members of his family. But it had been one month and one week since Will fell into a coma.

"Nice work there, Don," Will's voice jerked John out of his thought. "She looks just as good as we arrived on the island."

Don turned toward Will.

"Oh, good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty!" Don said. "How was that trip through the galaxy?"

"Can't answer that, next question," Will said.

"Is Robot going to be back soon?" John asked.

"Yes," Will said. "Mom was sleeping so I put my blanket over her in the chair. She is really tired."

"Penny, Judy!" Don called. "Our residential bed head just woke up!"

"Will!" Penny said, once arriving to the group. "You are awake! How is Debbie?"

"Making Doctor Smith's ride very annoying throwing bananas all over during their latest argument last I had seen," Will said.

Penny grabbed Will into a hug.

"It's so good to see you," Penny said.

"Sounds like their egos are in dire need of recuperation," Judy said with a laugh.

"Looks like you really slept well," John noted. "A little too well."

"It feels weird being in my body again," Will said. "But I will get used to it. I feel good as new. When do we go?"

"Julie told us that our ride will be here by tonight," John said.

"Think you can stay up for that?" Don asked.

"After sleeping for five weeks?" Will asked. "I can stay up all day."

"Can we start getting the excess weight off the ship, daddy?" Penny asked.

"You may," John said. "Right back down to the essentials."

John and the rest of the family returned inside the Jupiter 2 as they all laughed.

* * *

That night, Maureen and John were on night duty. The family were all back in their silver and orange spacesuits looking out the windows of the Jupiter 2 in anticipation. Will was so certain that Smith was going to be there by that night he was standing by the doorway tapping his silver rocket boots on the floor repeatedly with his arms folded.

"What is taking them so long?" Penny asked. "It is almost midnight."

"They may have gotten into a space jam," Judy said. "If the bananas were thrown everywhere they may be part of a accident."

"Robot is very effective at mitigating disaster so it can't be life threatening," Don said,

"That he is," Judy began to laugh.

"A burning ball of fire!" Penny said. "Is it them?"

"It's them!" Will said, pressing the door open.

Will bolted down the stairs out of the Starship then ran in the direction that the burning ball of fire had gone in.

"Penny," Judy called.

"Yes, sister?" Penny asked.

"You better go with a energy pack and oil for Robot," Judy handed her the power pack and spray can. "He must be very tired."

"I will," Penny said.

Penny ran after Will down the stairs and followed him. The sound of the familiar crash landing came from ahead momentarily throwing Penny off at the sound. It reminded Penny of the spacecrafts that had fallen to the ground during the battle over their little homely and unique planet. It used to feel so long ago but now it didn't.

Penny came to a halt from behind Will stopping in her tracks once seeing a long tunnel in the ground with disturbed land forming a mound up ahead of them. Will resumed his sprint alongside the tunnel toward the large and circular spacecraft with light fixtures decorating its side and lower half.

The small group came to a stop alongside the fallen ship. There were carving in the material that was seen as odd and unique even a little ancient compared to the spacecrafts that screamed of a retro feel to them. Will and Penny felt along the edges for the doorway as Judy looked through searching for the windows. The light fixtures only highlighted the yellow-white theme against the glass that reminded her of bits of bananas. Their fingers found a purchase then yanked it down to the ground side by side.

Immediately, the children were tackled by large chickens, easily a dozen of them, all of them were being noisy as their heads bobbed back and forth resting on their figures. Will and Penny got halfway up then took the birds off their heads. Tired mechanical laughter came from the inside of the ship. A familiar shadow came down the platform and the inside of the ship brightened before the sibling's eyes.

"Bloop!"

"Debbie!"

Penny reached out and grabbed hold on to the dark animal that hugged her back.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Penny said. "oops," Debbie slid up the glass helmet up. "Are you okay?"

"Bloop!" Debbie gave a thumbs up.

"No thanks to me!" Came Smith's voice. "That monkey has been throwing her feces around all night long! The indignity!"

"Doctor Smith!" Will charged toward the short figure.

"Ah, William," Smith then warmly laughed. "Nearly took the wind out of me."

"What kind of spacesuit are you wearing, Doctor Smith?" Penny asked.

"Apparently it is the 'comfortable' type," Smith slid the helmet back and took off the head cover. "It is a size and two too big for me."

"Robot!" Will went over and hugged the machine. "You are okay."

"Very. . tired. ." Robot said.

"Here, Robot," Penny came over then replaced the power pack on Robot's side.

"We'll take care of your rusty parts in no time, Robot," Will said.

"I feel better already!" Robot said. "Ahhhh. So much energy. So much stench. Let's get out of here!"

"Not without the livestock, you thankless plankton," Smith chided back. "The last time we had decent and cooked chicken was quite awhile ago so please produce those material that I asked before launch."

Robot clacked his claws then in the next moment several chicken cages appeared between the hooks of his claws.

"Doctor Smith, where did you get all these chickens from?" Penny asked.

"When a hen and a rooster get in the same place-" Smith started.

"Who gave you all these chickens?" Will interjected.

"Space farmers," Smith said.

"Come on, Doctor Smith, it's a group effort collecting the chickens," Will said. "Or else I am telling Don about you taking Don's biscuit full of honey."

"That is slander and I won't stand for it!" Smith took a cage then began to snatch the chickens one at a time. "Absolute blackmail!"

Will shook his head then looked toward Penny with a equal smile as they collected the numerous chickens.

Everything was just the way that he liked it.

"Can't move. . ." Robot said. "I am in need of a oil bath."

"You should have asked before we left," Smith said.

"Right there, Robot!" Penny said.

Penny bolted toward Robot's side then sprayed all over the place and cleaned off all the rust from his frame. A sigh of relief escape from Robot as she handed the can over to Debbie's hand then she resumed packing the creatures into the cages. Smith took out a handkerchief from his pocket then cleaned off the filth on the helmet and the sweat that had been newly made then put it back into his pocket.

Smith walked back inside the craft carrying more empty baskets and began to pack the eggs into the box. Will followed Smith in and so did Penny. The belongings of the duo were taken away and nicely packed then stacked into each other's arms all except for Smith only holding on to one meager basket of eggs. Robot held the tallest tower made of eggs and chickens that was incredibly well balanced and followed them into the night surrounded by the children.

* * *

Don was staring at Smith's quite unusual spacesuit that was a zipped up suit that was dark blue and dark orange with white and orange metal gear with a glass helmet. The eggs were moved into storage quite as quickly as the group had entered the ship leaving only the noisy birds behind in front of the entrance way.

"What kind of space suit is that?" Don asked.

"A little too futuristic for my taste," Smith took the helmet off then placed it into the basket full of eggs. "You look well, Major."

"Did your hair get completely gray overnight?" Don asked. "Or is it just me?"

"I assure you, it is just you," Smith said.

"You've gone full blown gray, Doctor Smith!" Will said.

"I am not old!" Smith protested.

"Lower deck to conn," Judy said into the radio device.

"John here," John said.

"Doctor Smith, Robot, and Debbie are back inside with the others," Judy said.

"Alright, tell them to sit down and prepare for launch," John said.

"Where do we put the chickens?" Judy asked.

John and Maureen exchanged a glance with each other then John handed the receiver to Maureen.

"Put them in Doctor Smith's cabin," Maureen advised. "He brought them with him."

"Yes, mother," Judy said. "Lower deck out."

Maureen hooked up the receiver then buckled up. The window to the auxiliary door was closed as the ship began to disembark the planet. The doors automatically locked switch by switch that were pressed. The landing legs swept back into the belly of the ship then headed for the stars clearing past the clouds leaving behind the luxurious planet.

The members of the family made it into their chairs and buckled up with the birds put into the unoccupied cabin. Robot was locked beneath his station waiting in anticipation to release himself.

"This is space plane," Came a voice over the intercomn. "Jupiter 2, are you ready?"

"On our way," John said. "We will be there in a few minutes and ready for transport."

"See you there," a click and the communication was over.

"I wonder what is on the other side of that trip," Maureen said.

"A trip to Alpha Centauri," John said. "A long road trip."

"Do you like it?" Maureen asked.

"I have never enjoyed anything like this experience," John said. "It's more active than the life we would have lead on Gamma preparing for the other colonists."

"And more social," Maureen said. "Meeting aliens? We wouldn't have been able to do that outside the galactic exclusion prime directive on Gamma."

"We will be right where we started in four hours," John said. "Or less depending how fast that plane is capable of flying."

"This time we are taking a plane ride we can move around in freely," Maureen reminded. "And feel comfortable in."

"That we can." John said.

* * *

Julie watched the docked spacecrafts fly off then breathed a sigh of relief then her vision changed from the station to the island. Everything was going on as scheduled. Much to the dismay of Connor's son, to the grief of those who had lost their family members due to his destructive and horrible intentions.

It wasn't easy to forget the Major's testimony regarding what had been said and what he had seen. All of them proceeded to bring Connor's fate into one of prison's many grueling quadrants that offered a small ice cube instead of a large one to cool the prisoners down. The anger in his voice and resentment was clear. He was holding something back during the trial. Julie knew who it was that was being held back. And the guilt all tied to it was nicely held back behind those eyes of his.

It didn't help Connor's case that he badgered the major into a fight and had the major thrown out of the courtroom. The judge may have told the jury to ignore what they had heard and seen after the testimony but it was something not to disregard. All that pain was touched and the wound had to be responded to. The words were fighting words. Words that were capable of turning even someone like Don into a version of themselves who couldn't restrain themselves anymore in court. Like Lawrence when she came to think about it.

"Julie, the guests are here," Lawrence said.

"Coming," Julie got up then walked over and picked up the white jacket from the edge of the chair across from the children. It was warmly and recently steamed. "I will be right there." She turned her attention upon the children with a smile. "I have to go now."

Julie got up to her feet then handed the book to the other staff member.

"Bye, Miss Julie." The children said in unison.

_Miss Julie_.

It made her feel more grown and mature hearing the words 'miss' instead of her given name being said. It was a reminder on what she had said. A reminder that she was the head of the island and the employer of it. She came to the cart then sat down alongside Lawrence. Lawrence drove the cart off from the education center of the village moving toward the familiar entrance to fantasy island.

The cart was parked in the lot then she disembarked and made her way up front.

"Please, everyone, turn those frowns upside down," Julie said.

No wonder Roarke had said those words, the island and its residents always grieved for the island's protector in their entertainment activities. But, they had to be reminded to smile for the guests. They didn't need the guests to be concerned or red flags to be raised in what was surely going to be a life changer. It was a cost to live forever and being connected so closely together in their beings. The music kicked on from alongside her. The knowledge of the new guests settled into her mind as the plane came to a park in front of the wooden entrance.

"Who is the young man?"

"Joan Rocherson," Julie said. "He is twenty-three seeking to face his greatest fear."

"Death?"

"No," Julie looked on, her grim features contrasted against her normally peaceful and young facial features that made her appear older than what she was. "Pressure."

"And his companion?" Lawrence asked.

"She thinks they are going for their second year anniversary, his wife, Allie," Julie said.

"Does she know?" Lawrence asked.

"No," Julie said.

"I remember that young chap," Lawrence said. "That old man was a method actor for those serial killer films."

"It was Chainsaw," Julie said. "His fantasy is to live a life without having been the lead actor for the film franchise."

"Whatever for?" Lawrence said.

"The franchise that he helped started," Julie said. For a moment, a surreal moment, Lawrence could hear Roarke's voice coming from her. "It's become something that he hates more than politics."

"And the small person behind him?" Lawrence said.

"That is Alvereze Dehalpso," Julie said. "They are a traveler from another world, just recently discovered a new system, their fantasy is that they never made the discovery at all." Julie looked upon the Hobbit being with curly red hair and large wide feet. "That they made a even more priceless discovery."

"Discovery of what?" Lawrence said.

"Treasure, relics of a old civilization, one that is not often throughout the galaxy," Julie said. "Very rarely spoken of."

"Sounds swimmingly," Lawrence said.

A waiter came past them then Julie took off the glass and took a good long sip before taking a brave step forward to the future.

"I am Miss Julie, your host," Julie greeted. "Welcome!" She held her halfway open glass out with a smile. "To fantasy island."

As everyone cheered and took a sip of their glass, Julie looked on with a smile that turned into concern softly.

* * *

Hours ticked by within the homely ship and everything was right for the professor. His son and daughters were safe and sound in their rooms having a good nights rest. The plane disembarked then flew away. They were back where they had been taken from, true to Roarke's word, very true to his word. Maureen looked on toward the endless stars ahead of her. A saucer was flying their way.

"This is Alpha Control's rescue ship, is this the Jupiter 2?"

"Earthship Jupiter 2, here," John took the radio. "Alpha Control's rescue ship. Did I hear you right?"

"Affirmative, Professor," Was the reply. "We have a course for Alpha Centauri from this route. It is four months away. Would you like them to be given?"

"What is the decision, John?" Maureen asked.

John lowered the receiver.

"Maureen," John said. "If we go there, Alpha Centauri may be colonized, and . . . A prison may just be waiting for him."

"Or a ride back to Earth," Maureen said. "We can talk them out of it. Surely, they will understand."

"This is a mess that Smith can't get out of," John reminded. "He confessed to threatening the mission and slacking the mission multiple times. Before, I could picture Smith performing other crimes that they mentioned in our first year. Now? I can't see him in that position."

"Neither can I," Maureen said. "Yet, he did those things. Before he became the person we know well."

"We have a moral obligation to make him face justice and another to not do it," John said. "The future of Earth relies on him. Remember 3122? 102? And Robot's story about the time paradox?"

"I remember it very well," Maureen said. "Of anyone, of anyone, the universe could have decided to make be important in shaping history: It_ had _to be Doctor Smith."

"This is very troubling," Maureen said.

"I like to get there in a way that I like," John said. "After everything Will did to bring him back and Robot and Debbie. . . If things don't go our way. It would break everyone's heart."

"I don't like it either," Maureen agreed.

"Jupiter 2!" cried the voice on the other end. "Answer, please!" John sat down into the chair.

"What is going on over there?" John asked.

"We are caught by solar winds and losing connection with you, over!"

"Increase your thrust against the solar winds," John instructed. "Find a moonmoon to hide behind and wait it out."

"We can't!" The voice replied. "It's too strong! Over."

"You have to try!" John said. "If you don't, you're going to crash into the nearest asteroid and fail your mission!"

"I have been out here for five weeks, Professor!" replied the operator. "I have limited supplies to make it another week! I am dead anyway!"

"We have room for you," John said. "Give it a chance, officer."

"I can't, I can't, I can't!"

"Just try!" John ordered.

John took Maureen's free had, terrified, a action that was returned by clasping on to his hand with her other hand.

"I will! Roger!"

They watched the small twenty foot saucer fly further into the reaches of space toward the asteroid. The ship showed some struggle fighting against the solar winds. John held his breath watching on the rescue ship fall toward the asteroid. Maureen closed her eyes once a light flickered on the asteroid and John let go of the breathe. The loss spelled relief for the couple as their shoulders lowered.

"Their systems weren't built for that kind of flight," Maureen said, softly.

John cleared his throat.

"How are we going to tell the children about this?" John said.

Maureen looked toward John.

"About what?" Maureen asked.

"The rescue ship," John said.

"What rescue ship?" Maureen raised her brows, confused.

John was silent for a long moment.

"What did you see, darling?" John asked.

"I saw space, stars, asteroids, and the most intelligent, kind Earth man trying to help a alien correct their course," Maureen said. "Something that is our little adventure." The confusion and uncertainty on the professor's face was replaced by a relaxed and more certain look on his face as all the worries fell.

The elevator grated as it rolled up the deck then it flew open.

"John, Maureen, I just remembered," Don started. "Your shift is tomorrow night. It is Judy and I's shift."

Maureen and John shifted toward the couple then began to get up from their chairs.

"No arguments here," John said. "Watch the autopilot. It acted strangely a few minutes ago."

"Will do, father," Judy said. "Good night, mother, father."

"Goodnight," They replied as they went down the elevator down to the residential deck.

Smith and Will were at it playing their chess game while staring down at the chess board contemplating their next moves. Robot was set in between them in front of the chess board with Debbie in between his helmet looking on toward the dueling minds with her hands on his glass lid clasped together looking down. Maureen and John exchanged a smile toward the other then began to make their trek toward their room.

"Going to bed already, madame, professor?"

"It's that time of night," John said. "Tomorrow will be less exhausting than today was."

"Hmm," Smith moved a piece then Will moved his piece and took the piece. "I trust so."

"Good night, mom, dad," Will said.

"Goodnight, son," John slipped into his quarters.

"Good night, Will," And Maureen followed.

"Look what you did, ninny, you made me lose!" Smith barked.

"I did not," Robot said. "You lost fair and even!"

"Another round!" Smith waved his hand and turned his attention upon Will then sheepishly added. "Can you stay up another hour, my dear boy?"

"I can," Will began to refill the board then looked up with a smile. "I can, Doctor Smith."

**The End.**


End file.
